Compleméntame (7227)
by mel-yug15
Summary: Era verdad que él lo tenía todo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía nada, así se sentía Natsume, pero todo eso cambia cuando un día por asares del destino se encuentra con esa persona con la cual comparte cierta similitud física y al mismo tiempo es tan opuesta a él, pero al conocerle se da cuenta que lo necesita a su lado para poder ser feliz pero ¿lograra tenerlo a su lado?
1. Capítulo 1: Cambio de aires

Hola a todos n.n/

Bueno aquí con una nueva historia, donde ahora la pareja principal será 7227 :P porque? Porque tenía ganas de hacer una de ellos xD

Espero disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cambio de aires

El había estado pensando mucho en su situación actual… tenía todo lo que cualquier humano o vampiro pudiera desear: riqueza, poder y una envidiable posición… Natsume di Vongola era el príncipe heredero de los vampiros e igual podía presumir el hecho de ser uno de los pocos que quedaban de sangre pura ya que en la actualidad muchos se juntaban con humanos para seguir preservando la especie.

Natsume era un joven castaño cuya cabellera parecía desafiar la gravedad, de piel clara, de ojos color ámbar, alto y ligeramente fornido; en esos instantes estaba usando una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco negro sin mangas con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. En ese momento el castaño se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana a la nada… últimamente nada lo sacaba de su aburrimiento y estaba empezando a fastidiarse de su vida eterna, en verdad odiaba esa situación, ya que sin importar lo que hiciera nada podía quitarle el vacío que estaba empezando a sentir, aunque también lo podría atribuir al hecho de que con el paso de los años si vida había acabado en la rutina y la monotonía… ya nada parecía animarle y esto estaba empezando a preocupar a sus amigos y familiares, ya que era demasiado extraño ver al príncipe rebelde y engreído sumido en un su soledad y encerrado en su habitación en silencio.

En esos instantes sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamaba a la puerta, por lo cual miro hacia la puerta, la cual estaba siendo abierta en esos momentos y dejaba entrar a un chico de tés morena, cabello negro corto y ojos cafés, alto y de complexión ligeramente fornida, el cual estaba usando en esos momentos una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color.

\- Yo, Natsu – le saludo mientras le sonreía – ¿otra vez andas encerrado?

\- ¿Qué quieres Takeshi? – le contesto algo aburrido Natsu.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva…

\- Es normal ponerse así, ya que tu presencia es algo inusual tomando en cuenta que deberías estar preparándote para salir de viaje a Japón, lo que significa que de nuevo… mis padres andan pensando tonterías.

\- No puedes culparlos están preocupados por ti, en especial Giotto-san.

\- Mi papa es un dramático de primera, además quien le entiende… antes solía regañarme por mi actitud y deseaba que me calmara… y ahora que cumplo su capricho se asusta – se quejó el castaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y miraba ligeramente enojado a su amigo.

\- Jaja… - rio de forma nerviosa el moreno – bueno… no puedes culparlo, de cierta forma nadie espero que realmente le hicieras caso y por ello todos están preocupados por este repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Es que llegue a un punto muerto de mi vida… - hablo mientras soltaba un suspiro – ya nada llama mi atención…

\- ¿Y qué tal si me acompañas en mi viaje? – le sugirió su amigo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si, acompáñame a visitar a mi padre en mi tierra natal, de seguro eso necesitas: un cambio de aire en vez de seguir encerrado en este palacio.

\- Esa idea me parece interesante – se escuchó una voz grave detrás del moreno, la cual sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, causando reacciones diferentes en cada uno.

Takeshi por su parte se giró y rápidamente se hinco en señal de saludo y respeto, mientras que Natsume se colocó de pie y se paró lo más recto posible, ya que en su habitación había entrado su padre.

El rey actual era alguien de personalidad ligeramente fría: era un hombre alto, algo fornido, de tés muy clara, cabellera corta de color rubio platinado, ojos grises los cuales asemejaban a plata liquida y en esos instantes llevaba puesto un smoking color negro, con camisa morada y corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color.

\- Padre… - le saludo Natsume haciendo una ligera reverencia ante él.

\- Takeshi puedes ponerte de pie – le indico sin mirarle a ver mientras entraba a la habitación para quedar parado de frente a su hijo – y acepto tu petición, dejare que mi hijo te acompañe a Japón.

\- Pero… - empezó a protestar Natsume.

\- Yo me encargare de convencerle, tienes mi permiso y eso es suficiente, así que ahora empieza a empacar porque igual ya me fastidie de esa actitud herbívora que has adoptado – le dijo de forma seria para darse vuelta y salir con paso firme fuera de la habitación.

\- Ah… - Natsu soltó un suspiro, en verdad que sin importar el tiempo su padre seguía siendo muy intimidante.

\- Bueno, ahora ya tenemos el permiso de Alaude-sama – comento alegre Takeshi.

\- Si eso parece, bueno en ese caso… - empezó a hablar de forma divertida – debo obedecerle – dijo sacando la lengua y hablando con un tono divertido en su voz.

\- Jeje ese es el Natsu que conozco – dijo alegre Takeshi – entonces te dejo prepararte en lo que igual termino de alistar mis cosas – opino mientras salía de la habitación.

" _De cierta forma supongo que esto será interesante e igual creo, que eso es lo que necesito_ " – pensó el castaño mientras caminaba hacia su armario para seleccionar algunas prendas para llevar en el viaje.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese cambio de aire le era demasiado tentador, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba e igual lo presentía; algo pasaría cuando llegara a la tierra natal de su amigo e igual podía afirmar con toda seguridad de que sería algo bueno ya que él tenía una excelente intuición heredada de sus padres, la cual siempre le había ayudado a superar muchas dificultades en la vida y algunas en las guerras pasadas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentro

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Encuentro.

A decir verdad, si estaba algo nervioso con el viaje… cuanto hacia que no salía del palacio ¿50?,¿100 años? la verdad ya no se acordaba y ahora que lo pensaba con seriedad… ¿porque se encerró en su hogar y dejo de hacer lo que le gustaba?… ah era verdad, ya se acordó, fue cuando …

\- Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto algo preocupado Takeshi mientras le ayudaba a bajarse del vehículo donde se encontraban.

\- Perdón, estaba pensando – dijo algo despreocupado mientras se bajaba del auto deportivo del moreno y se estiraba.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, a decir verdad, a veces los humanos hacían cosas interesantes con su vida, claro si recordaba que ellos tenían un limitando número de años de vida… pero bueno, a veces pensar en los humanos era algo fastidioso ya que desde pequeño siempre les consideraba como seres inferiores y solo medio de entretenimiento hacia su persona ya que solo servían para: servirle, divertirlo y alimentarlo.

\- Ya está todo preparado – comento Takeshi mientras le señalaba el jet privado que usarían, el cual tenía el escudo de armas de su familia.

\- No quieres ser más obvio – le hablo sarcásticamente Natsu a su amigo mientras le señalaba la cola del jet donde estaba la imagen.

\- Pensé que te gustaría ser llamativo, como siempre e igual así conseguir los privilegios que nos gustan – le contesto mientras le sonreía de lado.

Natsume simplemente suspiro, alzo sus hombros y sonrió de lado… definitivamente su amigo le conocía y muy bien, ya que a decir verdad él mismo se consideraba algo rebelde y malcriado. Ambos subieron a la nave, después de que se acomodaron el jet empezó su travesía rumbo a Japón.

A decir verdad, al pasar los años los humanos fueron olvidándose un poco del orden de la vida que se había establecido desde la antigüedad y esto se debía a que muchos estaban olvidando las tradiciones y enseñanzas antiguas, pero tampoco era algo que afectara a los vampiros ya que estos se adaptaron a esos cambios. Ellos empezaron a ser difíciles de reconocer, algo que aprovechaban al máximo para su propio beneficio.

La sociedad humana estaba regida ahora por diversos gobernantes y cada país tenía sus leyes; mientras que los vampiros seguían regidos por las mismas reglas que se habían dictado desde hacía siglos atrás, la principal fuerza se encontraba en Inglaterra ya que ahí estaba el palacio con la familia real, mientras que los demás países eran regidos por duques y condes, los cuales obtenían ese título por linaje o pureza de sangre. Actualmente en Japón, el padre de Takeshi: el conde Yamamoto Tsuyoshi era quien gobernaba y cuidaba el país nipón.

La función real de estos condes y duques en cada país, era preservar nuestro mundo en el anonimato que los propios humanos nos pusieron: ya que desde hacía algún tiempo atrás aparecía uno que otro vampiro que rompía dichas reglas matando humanos por placer o queriendo revelarse contra sus líderes porque se sentían más poderosos y capaces; claro que sus ambiciones siempre eran frenadas y rápidamente eran sometidos o simplemente se les mataba para evitar futuros problemas. Si… era una sociedad es muy estricta y cruel en ese aspecto ya que no se tenía piedad contra los traidores y los castigos eran muy brutales.

El vuelo duro aproximadamente 7 horas, lo bueno no fue tanto debido a que este vehículo tiene uno de los mejores en respecto a velocidad. AL bajar del avión notaron que había una limosina negra estacionada muy cerca del jet, de la cual se encontraban algunos hombres vestidos de traje con gafas oscuras esperándoles.

\- Por lo visto, papá está feliz de que vivieras de visita – opino divertido Takeshi mientras bajaba del avión.

\- Hmm – contesto simplemente Natsu mientras se colocaba unas gafas oscuras para bajar igualmente.

\- Bienvenido su majestad, nos honra con su presencia – saludo uno de los guardias al castaño mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y le abría la puerta para que ambos entraran al interior del vehículo.

Al abordar, el auto se puso en marcha donde los llevarían hasta la mansión Yamamoto, la cual estaba un poco alejada de la capital debido a que al señor Tsuyoshi le gustaba más la paz y tranquilidad de la naturaleza que el ruido de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la casa, notaron que ya les esperaban, por lo que al abrir las puertas del vehículo fueron recibidos por el señor de la casa.

\- Takeshi – dijo animado el señor Tsuyoshi mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su hijo. Lo curioso es que Takeshi era físicamente idéntico a su padre en todos los aspectos donde la única diferencia se encontraba en su rostro del mayor ya que se podían ver algunas arrugas que gano con los años de vida – Natsu, cuanto tiempo – le saludo separándose de su hijo y yendo a estrechar la mano del castaño e igual abrazarle.

A la vista de muchos esa escena era increíble, ya que no cualquiera podía acercarse mucho al príncipe para mostrarle afecto y que este lo aceptara; esto se debía a que todos conocían el temperamento volátil del joven soberano y solamente se podía apreciar que fuera amable y amistoso con sus amigos y padres.

\- Gracias por recibirme señor Tsuyoshi – comento el castaño sonriendo de lado.

\- Al contrario, es un milagro que Giotto-san te dejara salir del palacio sin escolta – opino divertido el mayor.

\- Bueno… en realidad mi padre fue quien dio la autorización… - contesto algo nervioso el castaño.

\- Oh… entonces, pobre de nuestro rey, de seguro la pasara mal calmando a tu papá – rio de forma nerviosa el mayor, provocando igual que sus acompañantes rieran, ya que para nadie era un secreto que por nada del mundo se debía hacer enojar o desobedecer a la "reina" porque terminarían congelados o siendo torturados de la peor manera posible.

\- Y eso que estas bien arreglado, ¿papá, vas a salir? – comento algo preocupado Takeshi, notando que su padre estaba vestido con un traje de color azul rey con camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros; cuando normalmente a él le gustaba vestirse de forma informal cuando se encontraba en la privacidad de su hogar o vestir una yutaka.

\- Así es, pero no es nada serio – hablo rápidamente notando la mirada seria de su hijo – es sobre la insistencia de algunas familias para conseguir ciertos permisos para sus negocios – hablo con algo de cansancio.

\- Si quieres, aprovechando que estoy puedo acompañarte – sugirió Takeshi.

\- Pero tú tienes un invitado que atender, además aun puedo con esas cosas – se aseguró el mayor riéndose.

\- Por mí no se detengan, iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad así que permita que su hijo le acompañe – le indico Natsu al mayor, ya que sabía de antemano que su amigo siempre se preocupaba por su padre cuando este debía ir a atender asuntos de ese tipo.

\- Bueno, ya que el príncipe me lo ordena no me queda otra que aceptar – hablo divertido Tsuyoshi, notando que su hijo le sonreía.

\- Nos vemos en un rato entonces Natsu, no causes problemas – le dijo divertido Takeshi mientras le daba una palmada en su hombro derecho al castaño y entraba de nuevo al interior de la limosina con su padre.

Ante esa petición el castaño sonrió de lado, mientras se encaminaba a la salida, noto que algunos guardias querían seguirle o le ofrecían algún vehículo para su transporte pero este se negó, quería estirar un poco las piernas e igual quería estar solo.

Empezó a caminar por las calles del lugar notando los alrededores, las construcciones variaban bastante unas de otras, en su andar llego a la ciudad notando los grandes edificios, miraba a las personas caminar sin interactuar realmente unas a otras, el ruido de los vehículos o algunas obras que habían a los alrededores.

La verdad algo que había heredado de su padre era su intolerancia a las multitudes y al ruido, por lo cual busco caminar un poco más rápido para alejarse un poco, entonces un aroma capto su atención haciéndole detener su andar.

El aire de esa zona olía a sangre… por lo cual sonrió de lado, ya que eso le venía bien: estirar un poco sus músculos en alguna pelea callejera. Camino a paso lento siguiendo el olor, encontrándose en un callejón a un grupo de 5 humanos los cuales estaban pateando en esos momentos a otro humano el cual estaba tirado en el suelo hecho bolita tratando de cubrirse de sus atacantes.

Natsu soltó gruñido de frustración, simples humanos no eran un reto para ellos pero también le enojaba el abuso que se hacían estos, a decir verdad por eso odiaba a los humanos: hasta entre ellos se mataban por la codicia, poder o por el simple gusto. Por un momento pensó darse media vuelta y marcharse de ese lugar pero algo en su interior se negaba a actuar de acuerdo a sus pensamientos.

\- No creen que 5 contra 1 es injusto – hablo con un tono arrogante en su voz, al mismo tiempo se maldecía… pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa… en eso noto que todos vestían de forma igual: camisa blanca y pantalón color crema.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? – opino con fastidio uno de los humanos el cual se veía de compleción gruesa, cabello negro y ojos negros de tés morena.

-Eres amigo de dame-Tsuna – le pregunto otro mientras le sonreía de forma arrogante, el cual era un rubio de cabello lacio el cual le llegaba por encima de sus hombros y tenía ojos cafés.

\- … - Natsume no contesto nada, simplemente metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en verdad que seguía arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en esa pelea ya que se notaba que esos humanos no valían su tiempo.

\- Creo que el niño rico desea ser un héroe – opino con burla un tercero, el cual era calvo de ojos color negro.

\- Mejor enseñémosle quien manda en esta ciudad – dijo con arrogancia un cuarto de pelo color azul oscuro y ojos negros.

\- Acabemos con el igual – ordeno el quinto y con ellos los 5 humanos se lanzaron a atacarle.

Natsume sonrió de lado, bueno al menos eso sería rápido, esquivo el puñetazo del primero, mientras que saltaba y evitaba la patada del segundo, noto que los otros igual le lanzaban puñetazos pero estos fueron esquivados con facilidad, entonces noto que todos sacaban una navaja de entre sus ropas… bueno eso explicaba porque el humano tirado olía a sangre, esto le enojo un poco ya que odia las batallas cobardes, por lo que saco las manos de sus bolsillos y en un rápido movimiento noqueo a los 5 humanos, los cuales se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

\- Tch… que basuras – opino lago fastidiado el castaño mientras caminaba para quedar cerca del sexto humano y examinar sus heridas – oye levántate – le ordeno dándole un ligero puntapié en su espalda, pero no tuvo respuesta por lo que busco moverle notando que estaba inconsciente – ¿pero qué…? - hablo con sorpresa al notar el físico de esa persona – ¿qué rayos…? - Natsume ya no sabía que decir en esos instantes ya que ese humano herido era idéntico a él… eso lo asusto un poco, pero entonces reacciono… no era momento para sus cuestionamientos y divagaciones mentales, ese chico ya había perdido mucha sangre por lo que lo tomo en brazos y corrió rápidamente recordando que hacía poco había pasado un hospital.

Una vez que dejo que se lo llevaran para tratarlo busco llamar a Takeshi, realmente estaba tan confundido pero primero quería investigar sobre la identidad de ese chico antes de informales o preguntarle a sus padres.


	3. Capítulo 3: Iguales y Diferentes

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Iguales y Diferentes

A decir verdad, que su amigo le hablara algo alterado era algo nuevo de ver… es decir, él siempre estaba con ese semblante serio y sus ojos por lo general parecían ser fríos, pero haber notado que estaba algo impresionado y asustado al hablarle, eso era algo nuevo… en todos los siglos que tenían de amistad jamás había visto o escuchado de algo que alterara el carácter sereno de su amigo, por lo cual la curiosidad lo motivo a dejar a su padre e ir a verle.

Obvio que realmente si no fuera porque lo estaba mirando con sus ojos pensaría que era una broma pesada de Natsume… pero no, ahí en esa cama de hospital estaba recostado un humano que poseía la misma apariencia física de su mejor amigo, definitivamente eso era algo nuevo para él, jamás había escuchado de algo así.

No entendía la situación, por lo cual le pidió una explicación a su amigo… es decir: solo le había dejado solo por 3 horas y ahora él se había metido en un nuevo problema, era verdad que eso le alegraba porque le recordaba a los días de rebeldía de su amigo antes de ese incidente y que cambiara drásticamente su personalidad… pero esto iba mas haya de una travesura o una riña callejera…

Era verdad que aquellos que portaban un linaje puro y más si pertenecían a la familia real, se parecieran físicamente: claro ejemplo era que Natsume era físicamente idéntico a su papá a excepción por el color de sus cabellos y ojos, ya que Giotto-sama era un rubio de ojos azules… pero este no era el caso, podrías pensar a primera vista que era un heredero de Vongola perdido o algún pariente lejano… pero todo eso se descartaba al notar que este era un humano.

\- Solo dime… - hablo algo nervioso Takeshi mirándole a los ojos – ¿cómo rayos le haces para meterte en este tipo de situaciones? – ahora entendía porque los reyes no dejaban salir muy a menudo a su amigo ya que era un maestro para meterse en problemas o peleas.

\- Ja… espera estas diciendo… ¡que yo pedí algo así! – le reclamo enojado el castaño.

\- No grites, le despertaras – dijo algo alarmado Takeshi.

\- ¡Que se despierte, me da igual, que me explique ese humano porque está copiando mi apariencia! – grito exasperado.

\- No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, en todo caso como me pediste investigare sobre él y sus antecedentes – dijo algo serio mirando a la cama donde el chico seguía durmiendo gracias a los sedantes que le habían colocado – e igual será mejor que apenas despierte lo mantengamos vigilado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto de forma seria el castaño notando que su amigo le ocultaba algo, pero permanecía en silencio y eso le enojaba – Takeshi…

\- … - por un momento el moreno dudo en hablar pero simplemente respiro hondo y miro a ver a los ojos a su amigo – a decir verdad, últimamente se ha empezado a concentrar una fuerza en la frontera la cual está reclutando a varios inconformes y hace una semana el conde Sasagawa sufrió un atentado – dijo de forma seria – no le paso nada grave, pero si se enteran que estas aquí es obvio que buscaran atacarte.

\- Puff que lo intenten, me vendría bien un poco de calentamiento – contesto de forma arrogante.

\- Jamás he dudado de tu fuerza, pero con esto – dijo mirando a ver de reojo al castaño que estaba dormido – cambia todo, imagínate que lo encuentren y lo usen para sus planes.

\- Vamos es un humano, ni que pudiera herirnos… - empezó a hablar de forma despreocupada pero fue interrumpido.

\- El no, pero podrían manipularlo y convertirlo para eliminar su aroma a humano y solo por el parecido contigo podría fácilmente ingresar al palacio – le dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente rojos, notando que el castaño le miraba a ver algo sorprendido ya que había captado la idea.

\- Odio cuando piensas demás – le dijo mientras afilaba su mirada – entonces ¿el plan es…?

\- Por ahora conocer su identidad o al menos sabes su nombre – le pregunto mientras se calmaba, sus ojos regresaban a su tonalidad original y colocaba sus manos dentro de sus pantalones.

\- No, creo que deje sus pertenencias en ese callejón donde lo encontré – murmuro de mala gana… odiaba no tener ventaja de la situación.

\- Ah… entonces por ahora se su niñera, yo iré a revisar ese lugar a ver si encuentro algo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación – y Natsu, no lo vayas a asustar – dijo mientras le sonreía de lado y salía rápidamente.

\- Tch… idiota – dijo mientras se enojaba por ese comentario… era verdad que no era alguien muy sociable que digamos… ya que hasta en casa a veces su papá era el que lo atendía porque los sirvientes por desesperarlo ya que estos a veces le sacaban de quicio, en especial las sirvientas que la pasaban de ruidosas o buscaban insinuársele… resoplo de mala gana mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en esa habitación y cerraba un momento sus ojos, en lo que esperaba que su algo regresara o que el humano despertara… lo que ocurriera primero.

Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia… ¿qué le había pasado?, ah era verdad… nuevamente Mochida y sus amigos le habían agarrado después de clases para llevarlo a ese callejón donde le golpeaban pero esta vez hasta llevaron navajas para herirle seriamente, de verdad se odiaba a sí mismo, detestaba ser tan débil, torpe e inútil… como amablemente le recordaban sus verdugos entre cada golpiza que le brindaban.

Poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, lo primero que noto que estaba en una recostado en una superficie bastante suave, ante eso sonrió… pero luego se alarmo abriendo sus ojos de golpe… ¿dónde estaba?, ese era su pensamiento al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sintiendo un ligero dolor en su costilla derecha, en eso recordó lo ocurrido: había tenido la brillante idea de hacerles frente a sus matones diciéndoles que ya no se dejaría intimidar por ellos y como resultado estos le apuñalaron e igual le golpearon más fuerte que otras veces… bueno eso explicaba la herida pero no los vendajes o su ubicación actual, ya que al notar empezó a ver que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital por el color neutro de las paredes y el ligero aroma a alcohol del ambiente. Eso le extraño un poco, acaso… acaso alguien le había ayudado y traído al hospital… sonaba loco pero esa parecía ser la verdad y eso le asustaba, es decir… no tenía amigos ni parientes que le ayudaran ya que era huérfano y por esa razón casi todo el mundo se le molestaba o le ignoraba… entonces escucho un ruido por lo que miro hacia la puerta, la cual se podía ver como se giraba el picaporte de la puerta…

Al principio pensó que sería algún doctor o enfermera, pero no pensó verse a sí mismo entrando… ok… tal vez, solo tal vez… seguía tirado en ese callejón desangrándose y esta era una jugarreta de su mente… si eso sonaba más lógico… ¿verdad?

Natsume por su parte, se había aburrido de cuidar al "bello durmiente" y en eso decidió ir a la cafetería del lugar a comprar algo para beber… aunque a quien engañaba la tentación fue grande que simplemente cumplió sus deseos y fue a robar un poco de sangre ya que sabía que los humanos guardaran bolsas de sangre en ese lugar, por lo que tomo algunos paquetes para beber y para no levantar sospechas al último paquete que bebía le puso una pajilla para que todos pensaran que era algún jugo. Lo que no conto fue que al entrar notara que el humano estuviera despierto, noto que le miraba a ver asombrado… bueno no lo culpaba ya que él también reacciono de la misma forma al verlo. Ahora que estaba despierto notaba que existía una diferencia entre ellos, el color de los ojos de ese humano eran de color chocolate.

Por su parte el otro chico seguía sentado en la cama sin poder apartar la vista de la persona que estaba enfrente suyo al mismo tiempo muchas incógnitas surgían en su mente, en eso se percató de que esa persona se empezaba a enojar por el cambio en su semblante… eso le incomodo un poco y en eso se permitió observar mejor el color de los ojos del contrario… nunca había visto a alguien con esa tonalidad dorado atardecer era algo enigmático e igual hipnótico.

\- ¿Que tanto me ves? – le hablo con fastidio Natsu a su clon, ya que notaba que no dejaba de observarle y eso le enojaba un poco.

\- Ah… nada… perdón… – dijo de forma rápida aparatando la vista y ahora mirando a las sabanas de su cama.

\- Tch… - y ahí va de nuevo… se empezó a regañar Natsume, lo primero que le pedía su amigo era lo que hacía… pero no era su culpa, pero se empezó a enojar más al notar que ahora veía que el chico temblaba ligeramente, por lo que avanzo hasta quedar parado frente a la cama de este, en eso reacciono ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo…?

\- Yo… - empezó a hablar con algo de miedo el de mirada chocolate pensando que el otro se había acercado a golpearle – perdón, no era mi intención…

\- ¿Porque te disculpas?, eres molesto – le interrumpió, en verdad odiaba esa actitud sumisa en las personas – en todo caso es mi culpa por gritarte – dijo enfadado mientras fijaba su vista hacia la ventana que había en la habitación.

-Eh… - el otro levanto la mirada y lo miro con asombro, nadie le había pedido disculpas… eso era extraño pero le hizo feliz, por lo cual en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa feliz que fue observada de reojo por el contrario – gracias – dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

\- … - ese humano era raro, es lo único que podía pensar, además como podía sonreírle de esa forma tan sincera cuando hace poco le había maltratado, ¿era masoquista o qué?, pero prefirió no indagar en eso por lo que rodo sus ojos y ahora le miro a ver – ¿tú nombre? – le pregunto con calma.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi – contesto de forma inmediata el chico – y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

\- Natsume di Vongola

\- Tu nombre es bastante largo – dijo divertido Tsunayoshi.

\- Puedes llamarme Natsu, para que no te compliques – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá… en eso abrió sus ojos de la impresión… ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?, le había dado permiso a un humano de llamarlo con tanta familiaridad… en definitiva ese humano estaba haciendo algo extraño con su personalidad.

\- De acuerdo, Natsu-san, igual si gusta puede llamarme Tsuna – le contesto el otro mientras le sonreía.

\- … - definitivamente algo estaba mal, tal vez fue mala idea pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación de palacio era eso o la sangre que había robado estaba caducada… si eso debía ser ya que era del tipo más común del tipo O+… – ¿y qué hacías en ese callejón? – pregunto para liberar ese extraño ambiente que se estaba creando con el silencio de ambos.

\- Ah, eso… simplemente recibía mi paliza de cada día – dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, en eso noto que Natsu ahora le miraba algo enojado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Bueno es que por lo general todos en la escuela me ignoran o me molestan – le explico algo apenado.

\- ¿Y porque te dejas intimidar?

\- Porque ya me canse de oponerme y luchar

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – le regaño mientras le miraba a ver con el ceño fruncido – y tus amigos o familiares – le interrogo

\- Mis padres murieron hace algunos años y no tengo amigos…

\- Ah…

\- No tienes que decir nada, no es tu culpa así que no debes sentirte mal… - dijo rápidamente Tsuna, notando que el contrario permanecía en silencio, por lo que busco cambia r el tema notando el jugo que tenía en sus manos – te gusta el sabor fresa – dijo divertido

\- De que hablas – pregunto extrañado Natsume.

\- Tu jugo – dijo señalando la bolsa con pajilla – es sabor fresa – pregunto

\- Ah… si… am… fresa… claro… - dijo algo nervioso notando que el otro ladeaba su cabeza y le miraba de forma curiosa… se le había olvidado que tenía esa bolsa de sangre en sus manos, mientras se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo Takeshi en esos momentos, porque se tardaba tanto…


	4. Capítulo 4: Descubrimiento

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

Capítulo 4: Descubrimiento

Takeshi había llegado rápidamente al lugar que le indicado su amigo, era verdad logro llegar rápido guiándose del sutil olor a sangre que aún quedaba en el suelo e igual se encontró con los humanos que había noqueado Natsu, agradeciendo que no les hubiera asesinado como normalmente hacia… cuando se marcharon noto una maleta, la cual la tomo y empezó a revisar su contenido, el cual no era la gran cosa: algunas libretas, libros y hojas… entonces encontró algo útil, la cartera del chico, la cual tenía un poco de dinero y una tarjeta de identificación de la escuela a la cual acudía.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi… - leyó y con ello sonrió de lado al mirar la foto del chico, definitivamente solo con ese dato podría obtener toda la información que necesitarían.

Entonces escucho un ruido extraño por lo que rápidamente se ocultó entre las sombras, notando que en ese momento por ahí estaba pasando 2 vampiros, los cuales estaban hablando entre ellos.

\- Malditos humanos… - hablo enojado el primero – de seguro le mataron esta vez.

\- Tch, en serio estas seguro que existe alguien que se parezca a ese sujeto – pregunto el segundo fastidiado.

\- Te digo que sí, yo lo vi – hablo nuevamente el primero.

\- Pues si existía, ya está muerto y se puede ver por ese rastro de sangre – dijo de forma aburrida el segundo mientras miraba el charco seco de sangre que había en el rincón del callejón.

\- ¡Noooo! – grito exaltado el primero – se supone que les controle para que lo dejaran inconsciente y lo dejaran aquí para que lo recogiéramos.

\- Por lo visto has demostrado tu ineptitud nata e igual que eres un mediocre con tus poderes – hablo con burla el segundo.

\- Bueno no todos podemos ser como tú, maldito sangre pura – dijo enojado el primero pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco y el aire nuevamente empezó a oler a sangre, por lo que con cautela Takeshi miro de reojo notando que uno de ellos le había perforado el estómago al otro usando solamente su mano.

\- Esto es para que aprendas tu lugar – dijo con malicia el segundo mientras retiraba su mano haciéndole escupir sangre al contrario para luego caer inconsciente a sus pies – tch… que fastidio – dijo mientras se sacudía la sangre de su mano – me habías ilusionado pero bueno también era demasiado bueno para ser real que exista alguien idéntico a él – opino mientras se empezaba a alejar del callejón para luego desaparecer.

Al notar que este se había marchado, salió de su escondite… por lo visto o se percataron de su presencia ya que logro esconderse bien, se acercó para ver el cadáver, al principio pensó que solo estaba inconsciente y podría interrogarle pero noto que este realmente estaba muerto ya que dentro de la herida noto que había plata liquida, eso era imposible se suponía que los rebeldes solo eran un grupo de inconformistas, pero este tipo de ataques superaban los reportes dados e igual ¿porque rayos habían nobles entre ellos?, esto no le gusto para nada… se maldijo así mismo, odiaba siempre acertar en sus presentimientos y al parecer Natsume había frustrado sus planes de forma accidental al salvar a ese humano… definitivamente esto ya no lo podían tomar como un simple disturbio… esto parecía ser el principio de una nueva guerra y sabía que debía informárselo a su superior, es decir, al mejor táctico de guerra y general del principal ejercito real… a su hermano mayor.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba, al sacarlo noto que era un mensaje de Natsume el cual decía: " _ya despertó y tráeme algo de jugo de fresa… no preguntes y muévete, urge_ ". Ok… eso era extraño: el chico había despertado, eso era bueno ahora podría interrogarle un poco… pero ¿porque un jugo de fresa?, si su amigo odiaba ese tipo de alimentos… por lo cual rápidamente busco llamar a sus subordinados para que recogieran el cuerpo y le analizaran empleando toda la discreción posible, una vez arreglado ese problema se fue encamino al hospital sin olvidar su encargo.

Al llegar y entrar a la habitación, por un momento pensó que estaba en alguna clase de mundo paralelo o en una especie de sueño bizarro… porque delante de suyo podía ver a un Natsume sonriendo y hablando tranquilamente con un humano… ambos estaban platicando y por lo visto sumergidos en su propio mundo ya que no habían notado su presencia.

\- Ejem… - llamo la atención, notando que ambos dejaban de hablar y ahora le miraban a ver – perdón por interrumpir – dijo de forma divertida mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesto de mala gana, el de orbes dorados.

\- … - bueno ese si era el Natsume que conocía, por lo que simplemente suspiro y le aventó la caja de jugo – aquí te traigo tu encargo – dijo mientras notaba que su amigo tenía una bolsa de sangre cerca suyo pero curiosamente le había puesto una pajilla… ya luego le regañaría por haber ido a robar sangre, aunque mejor eso a que la obtuviera de la manera tradicional, ya que la familia real por lo general debían beber mínimo de 5 personas para saciar su sed.

\- … - Natsume por su parte no dijo nada… sabía que Takeshi lo estaba interrogando con la mirada pero no estaba de humor para responderle, de hecho ni el mismo sabia porque lo hacía – ten Tsuna, aquí está tu jugo – dijo mientras le colocaba la pajilla al jugo y se lo entregaba.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu – le contesto sonriéndole el otro castaño.

Ante eso Takeshi abrió los ojos impresionado… había escuchado bien… ese chico le había llamado por su nombre corto y este parecía no enojarse por ello… ¿que rayos había pasado mientras estuvo fuera?

\- ¿Que miras Takeshi? – le dijo enojado Natsume, mas al notar esa mirada de sorpresa en la cara de su amigo.

\- Ah… no nada, jeje – rio de forma nerviosa – y… ¿no me presentaras? – dijo mientras sonreía de forma picara y caminaba hasta estar cerca de su amigo y quitarle de sus manos la bolsa de sangre y beber de ella.

\- No debería hacer eso – le dijo asustado el otro castaño.

\- ¿Y porque no? – pregunto extrañado el moreno mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Es que Natsu me dijo que estaba enfermo y por eso no me podía invitar de su jugo – le explico.

Ante eso Takeshi miro de forma acusadora a su amigo, el cual se notaba nervioso al escuchar que fue delatado.

\- Ah… - hablo mirando de reojo a Natsu - no te preocupes por eso, la estupidez no me afecta – dijo simplemente y se bebió todo le liquido rojo que quedaba en la bolsa.

\- … - Natsume contuvo las ganas de golpear ahí mismo a su amigo y enseñarle quien era el mas estúpido de los dos.

\- ¿Estupidez? – repitió Tsuna sin entender.

\- No le hagas caso – dijo de mala gana Natsu buscando cambiar de tema.

\- Natsu y no vas a presentarnos – le recordó divertido Takeshi, en definitiva maldecía no tener una cámara en esos momentos, podría ser un buen chantaje a futuro.

\- Tch… Tsuna- le llamo – este es mi mejor amigo, Yamamoto Takeshi.

\- Mucho gusto – le dijo mientras le sonreía de lado.

\- Igualmente, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo mientras le miraba a ver.

\- Cierto, ten Tsuna, mira que logre recuperar – dijo de forma despreocupada mientras le entregaba al chico su maleta.

\- Ah mi mochila, muchas gracias Yamamoto-san – le agradeció tomándola y empezando a revisar que todas sus cosas estén en su lugar.

Por su parte Takeshi noto la mirada de odio que recaía en su persona, notando que Natsume parecía molesto con él.

\- ¿Que…? - le pregunto sin entender.

\- Nada… - bufo enojado el de orbes dorados mientras centraba su atención a los movimientos del otro castaño.

\- Cierto, Natsu quiero hablar contigo en privado – dijo de forma seria, por suerte este entendió rápido la indirecta por lo que asintió.

Ambos se disculparon un momento y salieron la pasillo para poder hablar sin que les escuchara Tsuna.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto sin rodeos Natsu.

\- Tenemos problemas… - dijo simplemente Takeshi, notando que su amigo le prestaba su total atención e igual se ponía serio.


	5. Capítulo 5: Tsunayoshi

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes :P

* * *

Capítulo 5: Tsunayoshi

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro y miro a ver a la puerta donde se podía apreciar a sus nuevos amigos hablar entre si y por lo que reflejaban sus miradas parecía ser algo serio, dejo escapar otro suspiro y se recostó nuevamente en la cama mientras meditaba todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Su mente empezó a divagar recordando su dura infancia y ahora que lo pensaba sin importar el lugar donde estuviera siempre terminaba siendo objeto de burlas y acosos por parte de otros; actualmente vivía solo en un pequeño departamento debido a que era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente… bueno eso siempre le habían dicho en el orfanato cuando preguntaba pero nadie le decía algo relevante… actualmente tenía 19 años aunque nadie le creía ya que parecía ser más joven y de hecho por esa razón siempre me molestaban en la universidad.

Su vida era una rutina: escuela, trabajo y dormir… la verdad ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida aunque igual esta era muy solitaria, pero eso era mejor que seguir encerrado en el orfanato, al menos ahora el podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Se suponía el día de hoy era uno de los habituales: asistir a la escuela, intentar entender todas las materias, sobrevivir a las golpizas de sus bulleadores e intentar almorzar, terminar de tomar las clases, regresar a casa a arreglar un poco aprovechando que era su día libre. Pero por lo visto sus planes se arruinaron ya que Mochida y sus amigos esta vez le atraparon a la hora de la salida y lo habían llegado a un callejón sin salida donde además de golpearlo le habían acuchillado… obvio que al ver la navaja se intentó defender pero al final… y como siempre pasaba, ellos le ganaron por ser más y le habían golpeado con una tabla en su cabeza por lo que había perdido el conocimiento.

Realmente se sorprendió al despertar en una cama de hospital… generalmente después de sus palizas despertaba en el mismo lugar donde le habían dejado sus agresores y con mucha dificultad caminaba de regreso a su casa para curarse el mismo, en un principio no sabía que pensar ya que al no tener amigos jamás se esperó que alguien le ayudara. Obvio fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio por la puerta a una persona idéntica a él… bueno si era honesto si existían diferencias: se notaba que él era ligeramente más alto, su cuerpo se notaba estar bien trabajado e igual la gran diferencia sobre el color de sus ojos… y ahora que lo meditaba jamás había escuchado de alguien con esa tonalidad dorada en sus ojos.

En un principio, por obviedad había pensado que se trataba de algún sueño, pero luego noto que era real… en algún momento pensó que tal vez serian parientes pero rápidamente desecho esa idea… también había escuchado sobre los doppelgänger pero luego recordó que eso no podría ser porque existían diferencias entre ellos.

Al platicar con su doble, el cual se presentó como: Natsume di Vongola, enseguida noto que este provenía de algún país europeo por su acento al hablar, en el transcurso de la plática lo pudo notar eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes e igual este le informo que fue él quien le ayudo y le trajo al hospital… estaba muy agradecido e igual muy apenado, no tenía como pagarle pero este le dijo que olvidara eso. De cierta forma estaba muy contento hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien sin sentirse intimidado o nervioso y para su alegría noto que ya le estaba empezando a considerar como un amigo… su primer amigo. Después de un rato apareció ese chico moreno llamado Yamamoto Takeshi, bueno ese nombre si creía haberlo escuchado pero no recordaba de donde, la verdad le alegre ver como interactuaban estos y sitio algo de envidia ya que el hasta la fecha había tenido alguna relación de ese tipo amistosa con alguien.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que Natsu entraba nuevamente a la habitación, seguido del pelinegro.

\- ¿Pasa algo?– pregunto Tsuna preocupado al notar que ellos estaban demasiado serios observándole.

– Tsuna ahí unas cosas que deseo saber y necesito que me contestes con sinceridad – dijo de forma seria, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Claro… – contesto nervioso.

\- Traquilo, no te asustes – hablo de forma relajada Takeshi mientras se acercaba l castaño y le entregaba una carpeta – solo necesito que nos ayudes a llenar el formulario que pide el hospital, ya que esta noche tendrás que quedarte aquí – dijo de forma relajada notando que sus palabras calmaban al chico.

\- Ah… eso, claro – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sacando un bolígrafo de su maleta empezó a llenar el formulario. Claro que sin que él lo notara Takeshi miraba molesto a Natsume el cual simplemente suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, quedando acostado sobre las piernas del otro castaño el cual solo le miro sorprendido para luego retomar su tarea.

"Ah, dame paciencia…" – pensó Takeshi mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro al notar la actitud de su amigo, el cual se notaba que se había dormido.

\- Listo – anuncio Tsuna tras pasar unos minutos y le entregaba la carpeta al pelinegro el cual la abrió y empezó a leerla.

\- Gracias Tsuna – le dijo sonriéndole mientras cerraba la carpeta – iré a llevar esto a la recepción y luego me iré a mi casa – le informo – te encargo que le cuides – dijo mientras señalaba al castaño durmiente obteniendo una risa como respuesta – descansas- dijo despidiéndose del chico mientras salía de la habitación.

Ya fuera de la habitación la sonrisa de Takeshi se borró y ahora adopto un semblante serio mientras volvía a abrir la carpeta y empezaba a leer la información contenida en ella, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado y saca su teléfono para mandar algunos mensajes.

\- Esta información me sirve para comenzar – murmuro para si mismo mientras salía del lugar para ir al estacionamiento y entrar en un mercedes negro.

De regreso en la habitación Tsuna estaba algo nervioso debido a la cercanía de Natsume.

\- También debes dormir – hablo Natsu aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sssii… - dijo apenado Tsuna, pero siguió sentado en la cama sin moverse de su posición.

\- ¿Me dirás que te pasa? – pregunto fastidiado Natsume abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a ver.

\- Es que… - hablo con algo de pena Tsuna mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – no puedo acomodarme porque estas encima – hablo bajo mientras seguía mirando a otro lado para intentar ocultar su sonrojo.

\- … - ahora a Natsu le apareció un ligero sonrojo mientras se sentaba – podías a verme dicho que te me moviera – le regaño igual sin mirarle a ver.

\- Si… - contesto dudoso Tsuna y ahora miraba a ver al contrario, el cual al sentir que le miraban igual le miro a ver.

\- Bueno ya, acomódate – le regaño mientras fruncía ligeramente el cejo.

\- Ahh, hai – dijo con algo de miedo mientras se recostaba y se tapaba un poco – buenas noches – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero en eso volvió a sentir como la cama se movía y ahora sentía un peso extra cerca suyo, por lo que la girar noto que Natsu se había acostado junto a él.

\- Apaga la luz y ya duérmete – le ordeno sin abrir los ojos.

Tsuna no dijo nada y simplemente apago las luces para lego acomodarse sin molestar a compañero de cama para luego ir cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, realmente no quería dormir a pesar de estar cansado no quería dormir temiendo que todo lo vivido fuera un sueño y nuevamente despertara solo en su habitación, pero esos no eran los planes de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido.

Al notar que le contrario ya dormí, Natsume se acomodó boca arriba y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza para dejar escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo que le comento Takeshi, haciéndole enojar un poco.

 _"Sera posible… todo indica a que eres tu… pero se supone que él te mato… bueno pronto lo averiguare y si vives esta vez tendré el privilegio de asesinarte para vengarme por lo que le hiciste…"_ –y después de ese pensamiento vengativo volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir un poco.


	6. Capítulo 6: Detalles

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Detalles

Debido a que las heridas no fueron tan profundas, la estadía de Tsuna en el hospital no fue tan larga, por lo cual al día siguiente ya había sido dado de alta y en esos momentos se estaba despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos ya que el debía regresar a su hogar e igual prepararse ya que en unas horas empezaría su jornada laboral a la cual no podía faltar.

Aunque noto que a Natsu no le agrado la idea, ambos tuvieron que separarse ya que al final cada quien tenía una vida muy diferente a la del otro.

Para buena suerte de Tsuna, ayer fue viernes e igual era su descanso del trabajo, por lo que no había afectado su ritmo de vida el hecho que hubiera estado en el hospital y no tendría que dar explicación alguna a nadie sobre ello. Así que al llegar a su casa, busco cambiarse y alistarte para salir nuevamente rumbo a su trabajo.

Él trabaja en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad como mesero, era verdad que la paga no era la gran cosa pero a veces tenia buenos días donde le dejaban buenas propinas, las cuales compensaban el pobre sueldo que recibía.

Por otro lado se encontraba Natsu, el cual parecía un león enjaulada en su habitación, ya que este estaba acostado en su cama pero a cada rato se removía ya que no tenía sueño porque seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido e igual estaba algo preocupado por Tsuna, aunque claro eso le creaba cierta contradicción ya que jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida se preocuparía por un humano.

\- Por lo visto tú también estas preocupado – le comento Takeshi, el cual acaba de ingresar a la habitación de su amigo.

\- Tch… no sé de qué hablas, además porque me debería preocupar por ese humano el cual parecer ser un peligro para sí mismo por esa ingenuidad y fragilidad que posee – es excuso rápidamente Natsu.

\- Así que tu estas preocupado por Tsuna – dijo sorprendido Takeshi, notando que esa declaración sorprendía un poco al castaño – y yo que pensaba que estabas preocupado por el posible regreso de él – finalizo de hablar riéndose al notar que ahora Natsu tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un tic en su ojo derecho.

\- Obvio que también estoy preocupado por eso, pero más bien estoy contento que ese sujeto siga vivo porque ahora le hare pagar por lo que le hizo – hablo mientras le miraba a ver se forma seria.

\- Cierto… nunca te lo pregunte pero ese incidente fue la razón por la que tú te encerraras en el palacio, no es así – le dijo de forma severa Takeshi.

\- … - Natsume simplemente atino a suspirar – así es… no pude protegerle y con ello sentí que le falle a él, a mis padres y a mí mismo… - dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y miraba al piso.

\- Eso no es…

\- Claro que lo es… - grito interrumpiendo las palabras del moreno – si yo no hubiera sido tan temerario… tal vez nada de esto estaría pasado y el no estaría en coma – hablo mientras ocultaba su mirada y apretaba con fuerzas sus puños.

\- Natsu, eso no fue del todo tu culpa…

\- Si lo fue… mi deber era cuidarlo a pesar de todo y aun así… a pesar de saber que podría ser peligroso le deje acompañarme… - hablo de forma dura.

\- Perdón no era mi intención…

\- No te preocupes… tu no fuiste el causante, solo preguntaste… - dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro con pesadez y levantaba la mirada – saldré un rato – declaro mientras salía de la habitación, dejando solo al moreno en sus pensamientos.

\- Es normal que se siga torturando por lo ocurrido – opino Tsuyoshi, el cual habia escuchado la discusión de su hijo y su amigo.

\- Pero tampoco es bueno que siga pensando que él tiene toda la culpa – opino triste Takeshi, mientras se giraba y miraba a ver a los ojos a su padre.

\- Bueno, ponte en su lugar… ese día perdió a alguien muy importante para el…

\- Pero él no está muerto...

\- Pero tampoco está vivo y nada asegura que saldrá de ese estado – hablo de forma dura el mayor.

\- Si tienes razón… supongo que por ello le admiro mucho, yo en su lugar me hubiera derrumbado en ese instante – hablo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Dudo que eso hubiera pasado porque tienes amigos que te apoyarían, apoyo que tu le estas dando en este momento.

\- Si tienes razón papa, por ahora seguiré investigando para reunir información relevante que nos ayude a dar con ese sujeto.

\- Ya le has pedido consejo a tu hermano.

\- Hace rato hable con Asari e igual dijo que me ayudaría investigando por su cuenta.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela, yo igual quiero ayudar a Natsu – hablo con calma mientras sonreía al notar que sus palabras animaron a su hijo.

Mientras Natsume daba un paseo nocturno permitiéndose perderse por las calles de la ciudad… en verdad le dolía recordar los hecho ocurridos ese día pero le frustraba saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido ya que nadie podía cambiar el pasado, en eso sus pasos le llevaron al centro de la ciudad, noto que ya era de noche por lo que simplemente suspiro con pesadez… estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado del tiempo o sus alrededores, supuso que lo mejor sería regresar.

\- Oye inútil, ¿quién te crees que eres para ignorarnos? – escucho que alguien hablaba a su espalda, pero lo ignoro ya que dudaba que le hablaran a él pero en eso sintió que alguien le jalaba del hombro y lo hacía girar de forma brusca – maldito dame-tsuna, con que te haces al interesante, eh – vio que le hablaba a él un humano de cabello naranja corto y ojos color verdes de tés clara, el cual llevaba una camisa de algodón con un dibujo de calavera, chaleco y pantalón de cuero con botas militares – así que ahora te crees alguien por usar lentes de sol en la noche – se burló.

Ante ese comentario Natsume simplemente alzo una ceja, era verdad que esos lentes no le ayudaban en nada pero tenía la costumbre de usarlos cuando salía a la calle para cubrir sus ojos porque jamás le gustó la idea de usar lentes de contacto como hacia su papá, para ocultar la tonalidad original de su mirada.

\- ¿Que ahora te harás al mudo? – le hablo con enojo el peli naranja al notar que el castaño no le contestaba y solo le miraba – bueno como gustes, entonces debo darte tu lección diaria – dijo con arrogancia mientras buscaba lanzarle un golpe en la cara.

Claro que ese golpe nunca llego ya que el castaño se movió rápidamente y se posiciono detrás de él mientras le torcía y rompía la mano.

\- Creo… - hablo divertido – eres tú el que recibirá una lección – hablo con arrogancia mientras seguía doblando el brazo del chico que simplemente se limitaba a gritar de dolor y golpearlo para que lo soltara pero lamentablemente esos golpes no tenían el efecto deseado ya que el castaño no lo soltaba y lamentablemente solo le libero de su agarre cuando le quebró por completo el brazo y al mismo tiempo le daba una patada en el estómago haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared más cercana y que este callera inconsciente – Tch… maldito humano molesto – se quejó.

En eso retomo su camino para regresar a la casa de Takeshi y en eso su vista capto algo interesante. A unas calles de su posición podía ver a Tsuna que vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un muño, pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos negros y tenía un mandil blanco amarrado a la altura de la cintura… pero lo que realmente vio y le enojo es que este le estuviera sonriendo al sujeto con el que hablaba, por lo cual se fue acercando poco a poco para observar la situación.

Estuvo observando de lejos al castaño trabajar, notando que le sonreía con facilidad a todo el que le hablara… algo que empezaba a enojarle y no sabía la razón, pero espero a que este terminara de trabajar para acercársele.

Tsuna acaba de terminar su turno, la verdad estaba contento pues le había ido bien con las propinas esa noche.

\- Pareces contento – escucho que le hablaban por detrás, provocando que pegara un brinco del susto antes de mirar a ver quién le hablaba.

\- Natsu – le saludo alegre al reconocerle

\- ¿Porque te asustas? – pregunto divertido.

\- Es que… me hablaste tan de repente… - se excusó Tsuna – oye ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba dando un paseo nocturno y luego te vi trabajando así que quise esperarte – dijo de forma simple.

\- Oh – dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente – gracias.

\- Hmm… ven te acompaño a tu casa – le indico tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del otro.

\- Oye ¿porque usas lentes oscuros? – le pregunto de forma curiosa, al notar ese detalle.

\- Costumbre – respondió con simpleza.

\- Porque, si tienes unos ojos muy bellos – comento Tsuna provocando que Natsu se sonrojara ligeramente por lo dicho – yo nunca había visto a alguien con ese color – confeso.

\- Bueno, mi papá también tiene los ojos de color dorado – confeso Natsu.

\- Eh, en serio que genial – opino Tsuna algo emocionado – ¿y de qué color son los ojos de tu mamá? – pregunto de forma inocente.

\- Am… mejor apuremos el paso, no es bueno andar solos de noche – hablo rápidamente cambiando de tema ya que no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle o responder a esa pregunta y para su alegría noto que Tsuna no le molesto el cambio repentino de tema.

En el camino ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, algo que empezaba a agradarle a Natsu… jamás se había sentido también con la compañía de alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera un humano, pero tampoco es que le molestara mucho esa idea.


	7. Capítulo 7: Recuerdos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos

Natsume miraba aterrorizado la escena que sucedía enfrente de él… era irreal no podía ser cierto… sin embargo ahí estaba mirando en cámara lenta como caía su cuerpo al suelo y estaba bañado de sangre… no esa era una maldita broma, no podía ser posible pero la risa burlesca le confirmaba su peor temor, por lo que dejando que la furia e ira le dominen asesino sin compasión alguna al sujeto con el que se enfrentaba para ir corriendo a socorrer a esa persona… debía ser una maldita broma, una pesadilla… de todos los que estaban presentes no podía ser posible que fuera él quien estuviera en esas condiciones, noto que el agresor se ponía en su camino para buscar igual lastimarle pero en un rápido movimiento tomo algo de la plata liquida que había en el suelo y le creo una cortada en su brazo a ese sujeto para después congelar su sangre y así romperle el brazo obteniendo un grito de dolor como respuesta para después girarse y golpearle en el estómago provocando que escupiera sangre y sin darle tiempo a defenderse patearlo en la cara para mandarlo a volar… corrió y llego hasta él notando para su horror la gran herida que tenía para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, abrazarle y empezar a llorar y gritar como nunca lo había hecho… se sentía un perdedor, le había fallado… no lo había protegido a pesar de que se lo había prometido…

En eso pudo sentir como las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, las cuales jamás habían salido pero en ese momento se sentía tan devastado que no le importó verse débil, pero en eso sintió una sensación cálida… noto que alguien le limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero era extraño no había nadie a su alrededor… de pronto escucho una voz lejana y nuevamente sintió la sensación cálida sobre sus mejillas por lo que de forma inconsciente alzo su mano para atrapar esa calidez ya que le agradaba y la necesitaba en ese momento, quedando desconcertado al notar que si lo había conseguido y con ello ahora escuchaba suaves susurros encima suyo…

\- Natsu… - escucho que le llamaban, el tono de voz era tan suave y al mismo tiempo se podía sentir la preocupación de la persona que le hablaba.

En eso reacciono y abrió sus ojos asustado… reacciono notando que ahora mirada el techo y su respiración era agitada… fue un sueño… no… más bien era ese maldito recuerdo que le recordaba todo lo que perdido ese día… en eso se percató que con su mano derecha sujetaba algo, por lo que al mirar de reojo noto una mirada de color chocolate que le observaban de forma preocupada.

Por un momento se sentía desconcertado y desorientado, en eso fue recordando donde se encontraba e igual noto que tenía sujetada la mano de Tsuna sobre su mejilla y este le miraba preocupado.

\- Natsu… - le volvió a llamar notando que ahora este le miraba a ver – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Natsu desviando la mirada, ya que por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal al ver que este estaba preocupado.

\- Eso debería preguntarte – le contesto con calma – me asustaste porque empezaste a gritar y a llorar mientras dormías.

\- Nada importante – contesto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ya que odiaba hablar sobre eso… ya que a nadie le dio explicación alguna y no pensaba hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo no tienes que decirme pero tampoco es bueno que te lo guardes – le dijo mientras le sonreía y con cuidado empezaba a alejar.

Natsu por alguna extraña razón en ese momento se enojó y busco sujetar con fuerza la muñeca del chico y de un rápido movimiento se levantó para abrazarle, no quería que se alejara de él en ese momento, realmente odiaba recordar porque regresaba ese sentimiento que le atormentaba pero sentía que al lado de Tsuna esos males se alejaban, por lo cual se mantuvieron abrazados por un rato.

Tsuna al principio estaba desconcertado por la acción ya que le tomó por sorpresa, era verdad que le había pedido a Natsu que se quedara a dormir en su casa porque ya era algo tarde para que anduviera solo por las calles y le alegro notar que este aceptaba por lo cual le ofreció su cama para que descansara mientras el dormiría en el sofá de la sala, pero el de orbes color ámbar se negó y le obligo a que durmieran juntos recordándole que no sería la primera vez que eso pasaba provocando que se sonrojara un poco pero aceptara. Al amanecer él fue el primero en levantarse debido a que estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina, noto que el contrario seguía durmiendo por lo que con cuidado salió de la cama y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para que ambos desayunaran, pero después de un rato escucho que Natsu empezaba a gritar por lo que fue rápido a la habitación notando que este parecía tener una pesadilla, así que busco despertarle con cuidado. Pero ahora notaba que tal vez esa pesadilla si le afecto resaltando el hecho de que este lo estuviera abrazando de esa forma tan posesiva por lo cual solo sonrió y se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo ya que sentía que eso necesitaba.

Después de un rato ambos se separaron, donde se podía ver que Tsuna le sonreía de forma cálida mientras que Natsume busca evadirle con la mirada ya que ahora estaba más tranquilo y podía regañarse por haber hecho tal ridiculez… ya que jamás había necesitado de esas muestras de cariño para auto reconfortarse… pero entonces porque ante la presencia de ese humano sentía que eso era necesario…

\- Ven el desayuno está listo – le comento Tsuna, notando que el contrario no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido e igual le entendía, por lo que se dio media vuelta pero…

\- Gracias… - comento Natsu, el cual le estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento.

Tsuna le miro a ver sorprendido pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió antes de salir de la habitación para ir a terminar de servir el desayuno para ambos.

Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro al notar que este salido de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, en eso noto que su teléfono sonaba dejando notar que había recibido un mensaje de Takeshi.

 _T: "¿dónde estás?, papá me dijo que no regresaste a la casa anoche y estaba algo preocupado"_

\- Tch… idiota hasta ahora notas mi ausencia – se burló mientras sonreía de lado y empezaba a escribirle.

 _N: "anoche me encontré a Tsuna en la calle y me quede a dormir en su casa"_

 _T: " ¬w¬ ah ya…"_

 _N: " ¬¬XXX porque pones esa cara, idiota"_

 _T: " -w- por nada en especial…"_

 _N: "a todo esto… y tú ¿dónde rayos estabas para no notar mi ausencia?"_

 _T: "estuve fuera investigando un poco…"_

 _N: "asumo que encontraste algo importante, ¿o no?"_

 _T: "obviamente y necesito verte con urgencia…"_

 _N: "entiendo, ya voy"_

 _T: "oye… y si puedes, trae a Tsuna a la casa"_

 _N: "¿por qué?"_

 _T: "quiero verificar algo, nada más"_

 _N: "ok, ya vamos"_

Y después de eso guardo su teléfono mientras que se levantaba para salir de la habitación e ir a buscar a Tsuna, al cual encontró sirviendo la comida y este llevaba puesto un mandil color blanco, el cual le sonrió al notar su presencia mientras terminaba de servir algo de jugo en un vaso, notando que en la mesa además de jugo habían unos panqueques con miel.

Ahora Natsu se encontraba en problemas… como rayos le decía a Tsuna que el odiaba la comida dulce… definitivamente convivir con ese humano le estaba haciendo mal porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria y debía comer esas cosas… porque si le rechazaba este se pondría algo triste.


	8. Capítulo 8: Mas intrigas

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Mas intrigas.

Jamás en toda la inmortal vida había tenido que enfrentar una situación como esa… eso era lo que pensaba con amargura cierto castaño de mirada atardecer mientras buscaba comer el desayuno que tenía enfrente suyo con algo de dificultad; era verdad que odiaba el dulce y se maldecía a si mismo por sus actos…

Había ido a la cocina donde noto los panqueques con algo de miel, pero en eso Tsuna había notado la mirada que le dedicaba Natsu a su plato, por lo cual se ofreció a hacerle algo diferente, pero este se había negado rotundamente argumentando que solo le faltaba un poco más de miel y mermelada para que quedaran perfectos… como resultado ahora tenía un desayuno extra-dulce que debía comer a la fuerza porque el solo había cavado su propia tumba.

Después de acabar el desayuno noto que Tsuna se despedía de el al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila y le indicaba que podría quedarse en su casa el tiempo que desee y si salía solo que cerrara la puerta, pero Natsu le alcanzo exigiéndole una explicación por ese comportamiento a lo que el de mirada chocolate le dijo que se le hacía tarde para ir a la preparatoria. Ante eso Natsu volvió a recordar la diferencia que existía entre ellos, por lo cual le dejo ir a la escuela con la condición que le dijera el nombre de la escuela porque el iría a buscarlo cuando esta finalizara e igual le ordeno que no dejara que nadie le golpeara, claro que ante esas palabras el de mirada chocolate solo le sonrió para después salir de la casa.

Cuando se vio solo en la casa se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro…

\- ¿Que rayos me pasa? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras se revolvía sus propios cabellos.

Regreso a la habitación donde durmió, para tomar sus lentes oscuros y salir de la casa para ir a ver a Takeshi, no sin antes asegurarse de haber cerrado bien la casa de su anfitrión.

Tsuna estaba de camino a su escuela, podía notar como se iban juntando los demás estudiantes mientras más se acercaban a la escuela, al entrar noto que sus bulleadores le miraban con algo de asombro y miedo, al mismo tiempo que algunos empezaban a murmurar entre ellos mientras le miraban y señalaban, ovacionando que se sintiera un poco incomodo con esa situación.

Al entrar a su salón, noto que la situación era similar, pero lo que le sorprendió fue notar que sus bulleadores tenían moretones en el cuerpo y algunos portaban algunos yesos en piernas y brazos. Exceptuando por ese detalle la escuela resulto de lo más normal, ya que al final como siempre estaba solo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor o decían de él, poco le importaba.

En el almuerzo noto las obvias intenciones de varios alumnos de buscar acorralarlo para golpearlo y robarle su dinero del almuerzo, por lo que busco escabullirse con rapidez de ellos, para buscar un lugar seguro donde disfrutar su almuerzo.

Por su parte Natsu al llegar a la casa de Takeshi tuvo que aguantar el sermón que le había dado el padre de su amigo sobre su comportamiento rebelde de irse en la noche sin informarle a nadie de a donde iría…

\- En verdad que tu papá se parece a mi mamá – se quejó el castaño mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba a ver a su amigo el cual estaba con la vista en su portátil.

\- Bueno es normal que papá se preocupe por ti, porque ignorando el hecho de que eres un príncipe heredero, se han empezado a notificar diversos ataques hacia los nobles – comento de forma seria mirándole a ver – e igual porque sabes que te aprecia mucho.

\- ¿Piensas que son ellos? – pregunto Natsu mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- No tengo duda de ello, por cierto… ¿y Tsuna? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor notando que su amigo no lo había traído – te pedí que lo trajeras – hablo de forma seria.

\- No pude decirle de tu invitación por que fue a la escuela – comento de forma despreocupada – pero tranquilo le dije que pasaría por el cuándo termine sus clases – hablo rápidamente al notar que su amigo se veía algo enojado.

\- ¿A qué hora sale? – pregunto Takeshi.

\- Am…

\- No le preguntaste verdad…

\- Ahora que lo dices… no.

\- …

\- Si perdón… es que no estoy familiarizado con la vida humana, ok – comento fastidiado.

\- Lo bueno es que al investigar todo lo referente a Tsuna igual averigüe sus horarios de la escuela – comento despreocupado el pelinegro mientras empezaba a teclear algunas cosas en su portátil.

\- Supongo que lo que averiguaste es algo serio para que estés así, ¿verdad? – comento de forma seria Natsu, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su amigo.

\- Así es…

\- Bueno habla, te escucho – le ordeno.

\- Es que no encontré nada…

\- ¿Ah… como que nada?

\- Exacto, busque los antecedentes de Tsu, pero no encontré nada… todos sus antecedentes empiezan desde hace 10 años… - hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a su amigo – los datos que él me puso son falsos – menciono provocando que su amigo le mirara algo impresionado

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?, que nos mintió – hablo algo enojado.

\- Lo dudo, tu eres rápido detectando ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Que algo serio esta pasando aquí, por que investigue por mi cuenta y no existe registros de él desde su nacimiento hasta los 7 años de edad, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

\- Estas sugiriendo que alguien le implanto esos recuerdos y borro su pasado.

\- Así es…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es lo que aun no entiendo y por ello he estado especulando diversos escenarios para poder entenderlo.

\- Ya veo, por eso querías que Tsuna viniera a la casa.

\- Así es, si alguien le borro o modifico su memoria, la barrera de la casa anularía todo ello.

\- Entonces debemos ir por él.

\- Si porque además existe otro detalle.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Los sujetos que vi esa vez en el callejón ya los identifiqué y resulto que su familia lleva un buen tiempo operando y dándole suministros a los rebeldes.

\- Es decir, que en verdad ahí nobles involucrados en esto.

\- Así es… - hablo haciendo una pausa – Natsu esto ya está saliendo de nuestro control, por lo cual ya le informe a mi hermano sobre la situación.

\- ¡Que hiciste… que! – grito enojado el castaño – ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a su amigo y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque es lo correcto… además esta situación es demasiado similar a la vez anterior.

\- Eso ya lo note, pero aun así no debiste – dijo mientras ponía un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

\- Entonces, deseas que todo se repita como la vez anterior por que el gran Natsume puede con todo – le grito con sarcasmo, provocando que su amigo le soltara de su agarre y escondiera su mirada – si eso pensé – dijo mientras se frotaba su cuello.

\- Takeshi, perdón yo…

\- Eres un idiota – hablo relajado mientras le sonreía y notaba que el castaño fruncía el ceño – tranquilo acepto tus disculpas

\- … - Natsume solo dejo escapar un suspiro para luego mirar a los ojos a su amigo y sonreírle.

\- Bueno mejor continuemos y esta vez haremos las cosas de forma correcta, te parece – dijo animado Takeshi mientras le daba unas palmadas al hombro derecho de su amigo.

\- SI tienes razón – opino algo alegre el castaño.


	9. Capítulo 9: No soy humano

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: No soy humano.

En esos momentos un rubio de cabellos alborotados, los cuales desafiaban la gravedad, tés clara, ojos dorados, de complexión delgada y ligeramente fornido; el cual vestía simplemente una camisa holgada blanca de manga larga y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y usaba una pantuflas blancas; se encontraba mirando el cielo atreves de la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba, permitiéndose perderse entre sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, analizando todo lo que había vivido en su vida inmortal… ciertamente desde que eso ocurrió era de perderse más en sus pensamientos y analizando si tal vez él tuvo la culpa de los hechos o si pudo hacer algo para evitarlos.

\- No hagas eso – escucho que alguien el regañaba al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba.

Ante lo dicho simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en rostro, sabía quién era… ya que él era el único que podía hablarle de ese modo. Por lo cual se giró para ver a los ojos a su esposo: un rubio platinado de cabello corto, tés clara, ojos color gris, de compleción delgada y fornida, el cual estaba usando un smoking negro de satín, con camisa blanca y una corbata color negra, con zapatos de vestir bien lustrados.

\- Giotto… - le volvió a hablar al mismo tiempo que suavizaba su tono de voz y se acercaba a él para abrazarle, el cual se dejó mimar mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho contrario – quieres dejar de torturarte de esa forma – le volvió a decir.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo – le contesto con tristeza mientras se separaba ligeramente de el para girarse y mirarlo a los ojos, mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- Sé que duele – comento al mismo tiempo que depositaba unos besos sobre los ojos contrario haciendo que estos se cierren ante el tacto y al mismo tiempo borrando esas gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir – pero veras que pronto todo regresará a la normalidad y esto será solo un recuerdo – busco animarle.

\- Eso espero… - comento mientras se separaba de su abraso – ¿y Natsu?

\- Sigue en Japón con Takeshi

\- Aun me sorprende que haya aceptado salir del palacio – dijo algo pensativo.

\- Supongo que no le di otra alternativa – comentó mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eso no lo dudo – dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle.

\- Ven salgamos a dar un paseo, tú también necesitas salir a tomar aire – opino mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se disponía a empezar a caminar.

\- Pero…

\- Giotto, comprendo tu angustia y preocupación – dijo tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo – yo estoy igual que tú, pero también debo ser fuerte por ellos – dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera notando que igual su hermoso esposo le correspondía le gesto.

\- Si tienes razón.

Y con ello ambos se encaminaron a la puerta para de ahí salir a dar un paseo por el jardín del palacio ya que el día estaba realmente agradable y Alaude sabía lo mucho que eso animaba a su esposo y así buscar distraerlo sobre la ausencia de su primogénito.

Por otra parte, en Japón: Takeshi y Natsu estaban teniendo una discusión infantil sobre quien conduciría el automóvil deportivo que habían escogido para ir a recoger a Tsuna a la escuela.

\- Yo conduzco – opino Natsu realmente enojado.

\- Claro que no, yo conduzco – le contradijo Takeshi.

\- Yo soy el príncipe, por lo tanto, yo mando – opino triunfante el castaño.

\- Pero no estás en el palacio, esto es mi casa y ese es mi auto, así que yo conduzco – le recordó el pelinegro.

Y con ello ahora ambos se miraban con enojo, ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer por lo cual decidieron arreglarlo de la forma más civilizada y madura posible: un juego de piedra, papel o tijera; donde el ganador fue Takeshi.

\- Hiciste trampa – se quejó Natsu.

\- Que mal perdedor eres – se burló el moreno, mientras giraba las llaves entre sus dedos y abría la puerta del pilo – anda súbete o llegaremos tarde – le ordeno.

\- Pero a la otra yo conduzco – opino el castaño mientras se subía al vehículo y se colocaba su cinturón.

Con lo cual el vehículo se puso en marcha a una velocidad moderada, con destino a la universidad de Nami-chuu.

Mientras en el instituto, cierto castaño miraba a ver el reloj al mismo tiempo que se sentía algo angustiado pues poda notar las miradas que le dedicaban Mochida y sus amigos… definitivamente buscarían golpearle a la salida, por lo cual debía buscar salir antes que ellos y con ello poder escaparse, así como lo había hecho a la hora del descanso. En ese momento estaba en clases de historia universal… y en verdad odiaba esa clase ya que el profesor solo se dedicaba a leer el libro sin explicar algo relevante del mismo, por lo cual en ese momento luchaba contra sí mismo intentando no quedarse dormido… algo que nunca lograba.

En eso noto que algo estaba mal, ahora se encontraba en un lugar vacío, el cual era todo de color blanco el cual le estaba empezando a dar miedo, en eso empezaba a escuchar susurros a su alrededor provocando que mirara a ver a todos lados buscando el origen de esos susurros pero se topaba con la nada y con ello solo aumentaba su angustia, entonces todo su oscureció y el ruido se detuvo, en eso noto que había una pequeña luz enfrente suyo la cual parecía moverse por voluntad propia, por lo cual intento tocarla estirando su mano pero al momento de tocarla esta se puso de color rojo y una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza empezó a invadir su cuerpo… dolía, dolía mucho y entonces noto que tenía un rasguño en su cabeza y de ella brotaba mucha sangre lo cual le alarmo entonces noto que la luz que estaba enfrente suyo ahora tomaba la silueta de una persona, la cual era totalmente negra y solo se podía ver una sonrisa siniestra dibujada porque era de color blanco.

\- Nooo…. aléjate – grito buscando alejarse, pero entonces se percató de que ahora se encontraba encadenado y ahora esa silueta tenía entre sus manos una pistola con la cual le apuntaba al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar una risa proveniente de la silueta.

Entonces noto para su horror que la silueta jalaba del gatillo, por lo cual cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero la pasar unos segundos noto que la bala jamás llego a él, por lo que abrió los ojos notando que su alrededor había cambiado y ahora se encontraba en un bosque con un pequeño lago, el cual le resultaba perturbadoramente familiaridad y a la orilla del lago se encontraba alguien que le estaba dando la espalda ya que este miraba en dirección al lago.

Era extraño, sabía que conocía a esa persona por lo cual busco caminar hasta llegar a su lado y llamarle, notando que este se giraba a verle mientras sonreía de lado, noto que este le hablaba, pero solo podía ver como movía sus labios sin que produjera algún sonido y entonces todo nuevamente se volvió blanco.

En eso Tsuna despertó ante el sonido de la campana que marca el fin del horario escolar, en ese momento tenía la respiración agitada… ¿que había sido ese sueño?, se preguntaba a si mismo pero entonces volvió a recordar a esa persona en el lago y por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentirse triste, notando para su sorpresa que había llorado mientras dormía… definitivamente ese sueño debía tener algún significado; entonces al ver a su alrededor noto que se encontraba solo en el salón de clases, por lo cual se regañó a si mismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila y salía corriendo teniendo al esperanza de que sus bulleadores lo hayan olvidado.

Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que los encontró parados en la entrada del colegio, mirándole divertido.

\- A donde crees que vas dame-Tsuna – pregunto un chico alto, de cabello negro corto, ojos color negro y tes ligeramente bronceada.

\- … - Tsuna no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Que acaso ya no hablas – se burló otro de chico, este no tenía cabello largo y era de color verde claro, de ojos color verde y tés morena; al mismo tiempo que los 3 chicos empezaban a acercarse al castaño a paso lento mientras tronaban sus dedos y se reían con malicia.

\- No tengo porque darles explicaciones – Tsuna se armó de valor para contestarles, pero nuevamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al verse rodeado y notando que sus agresores le miraban con enojo.

\- Oh, parece que esta tarde se te dio por estar de contesto – opino el tercer chico y este poseía un cabello corto de azul oscuro, de tés clara y ojos color negro.

\- Creo que debemos enseñarle modales a este dame, no creen – volvió a hablar el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo en la cara al castaño, el cual esquivo el ataque a duras penas provocando que el otro se enojara y con ello fue imitado por sus amigos los cuales también buscaron pegarle al castaño, pero este opto por retroceder unos pasos y dar media vuelta para correr y alejarse de ellos buscando escapar de su alcance.

Con ello los 3 chicos empezaron a perseguir al castaño para buscar golpearle, aunque el castaño era rápido no tenía mucha suerte y en su huida tropezó con sus propios pies cuando estaba por alcanzar la salida y así salvarse de su paliza diaria… pero lamentablemente esa fue la pauta que sus verdugos necesitaron para alcanzarle y sujetarlo.

\- Ahí dame-Tsuna, cuando aprenderás que tu existes para entretenernos y nadie te salvara – opino con burla y malicia el pelinegro para acto seguido estamparle un golpe en el abdomen al castaño, sacándole un poco el aire en el proceso.

Y con ello empezaron nuevamente a golpear al castaño propinándole golpes y patadas por todo el cuerpo.

\- Eh… entonces lo que dijo ese idiota era verdad – se escuchó que una voz hablo detrás de ellos, provocando que los abusadores dejaran de golpear a su víctima y se giraran a ver a la persona que les había interrumpido.

\- Largo de aquí, imbécil o quieres acabar como el – opino con malicia y arrogancia el pelinegro, obteniendo una risa burlona por parte de sus compañeros, ya que frente a ellos tenían a un chico de cabello lacio color negro con algunos mechones de color blanco, de tés clara y ojos color verde, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con algunos estoperoles de color plata, camisa blanca con pantalón de cuero negro y botas estilo militar igual de color negro.

\- Interesante, sabes en un principio dude de tu existencia porque era algo difícil de creer – continúo hablando ese sujeto mirando a los ojos al castaño que estaba con la respiración entre cortada y estaba sentado en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a paso lento hacia a él.

\- Oye idiota que estas sordo o que, lárgate – le exigió el peliverde mientras lo sujeta del brazo derecho para detener su andar.

Lamentablemente eso fue una mala idea ya que el semblante tranquilo del pelinegro de mechones rojos cambio drásticamente y ahora su mirada reflejaba un gran enojo, asustando un poco a los estudiantes, pero lo más impactante fue lo que ocurrió después ya que al siguiente instante los chicos que acosaban al castaño se desplomaron al suelo, donde Tsuna pudo notar para su horror que estos estaban muertos debido al charco de sangre que empezaba a brotar de debajo de sus cuerpos y que sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco.

\- Malditos humanos, que se creen para tocarme – comento el pelinegro mientras se sacudía sus ropas en específico en la parte donde le habían sujetado, para luego volver aponer su mirada en el castaño – bueno en que estábamos – continúo hablando hasta quedar parado enfrente del castaño el cual ahora parecía respirar con dificultad.

\- … - por su parte Tsuna no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso… tenía miedo, deseaba correr y alejarse de ese sujeto que obviamente era peligroso, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no le respondía… estaba paralizado de miedo y solo podía ver como ese sujeto ahora se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y con su mano derecha le tocaba su mejilla.

\- En verdad que eres interesante, humano – comento mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara de duda y miedo del contrario – definitivamente me serás de mucha utilidad – comento mientras sonreía y dejaba a la vista sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ahora adoptaban un color rojizo – tranquilo no sufrirás, solo te convertiré en mi nueva mascota… - hablo mientras que buscaba acortar la distancia que les separaba y al mismo tiempo que se relamía sus labios para luego abrir su boca en dirección al cuello del contrario.

Para su mala suerte, los planes de esa persona no se concretaron por que cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo sintió como alguien lo jalaba del cuello y lo mandaba lejos estrellándolo con el árbol que estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Ante el ruido que produjo el sujeto al golpearse, Tsuna salió de ese trance extraño notando que enfrente suyo estaba Natsume el cual se miraba realmente enojado.

\- Wow, entonces también los rumores eran ciertos y saliste de tu jaula de oro – opino de forma burlona el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a ver a su atacante.

\- … - Natsu no le contesto y solo frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños al mismo tiempo que estos desprendían una extraña llama de color naranja y en su frente igual aparecía una llama del mismo color.

\- Por lo visto el principito quiere jugar – opino divertido mientras que de sus puños brotaba una llamada de color rojo.

\- Tsuna aléjate un poco – le ordeno Natsu al castaño sin mirarle, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a golpear al otro sujeto.

Por su parte Tsuna simplemente logro ponerse de pie y se alejó unos pasos mirando algo asustado la escena que pasaba enfrente suyo, ya que jamás había visto algo así y ahora que podía apreciar mejor a su amigo podía notar que igual sus ojos dorados ahora también habían cambiado y estos tenían una tonalidad rojiza.

\- Nada mal principito – se burló el pelinegro el cual tomaba la sangre que brotaba de su mejilla con sus dedos para luego lamerlos y disfrutar de su sabor – pero nada de lo que hagas impedirá que me lo lleve ahora que se dé su existencia – dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo al otro castaño, el cual estaba de pie a una distancia prudente observando todo.

\- Eso lo dudo, herbívoro – hablo de forma seria Natsume lanzándose a atacarle lanzándole un golpe el cual fue esquivado, pero rápidamente se giró y le dio una patada con lo cual hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio, pero rápidamente uso su mano de apoyo y busco alejarse un poco del castaño.

\- Tch… - estaba en problemas, era verdad que era un noble y gracias a ellos podía usar ese poder, pero obviamente su nivel no se comparaba con el nivel de pelea del castaño… bueno por algo era el príncipe, era obvio el resultado de esa pelea peor no se iría con las manos vacías, por lo cual se levantó y busco volver a golpear al castaño. Golpe que fue bloqueado y contestado para golpearle y hacer que se estampara contra el suelo, momento que fue aprovechado por el pelinegro para sacar de entre sus ropas su teléfono y marcar un mensaje decodificado a un número en específico para después el mismo destruirlo, sintiendo que le giraban para quedar boca arriba.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas y que es lo que quieren? – le exigió Natsu al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba del cuello y alzaba su mano derecha dejándola recta.

\- ¡Natsu, detente! – pidió Tsuna algo asustado al notar lo que estaba por hacer el otro castaño.

\- Jamás traicionare a los míos principito, solo te diré que pronto los hechos del pasado se repetirán, pero esta vez tu serás el perdedor – hablo con seguridad al mismo tiempo que le escupía en la cara y se empezaba a reír.

Ante esa respuesta obviamente el otro castaño solo se enojó más y en un rápido movimiento hizo que su mano atravesara el corazón del contrario e igual usando sus llamas busco quemarle por dentro, para después incorporarse lentamente para seguir contemplando el ahora cadáver, el cual era consumido lentamente por las llamas.

Tsuna por su parte estaba más que asustado, estaba aterrorizado… eso debía ser un sueño… no quería creer que todo lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes fuera real, en eso noto como Natsu se empezaba a acercar a él, pero este busco retroceder un poco.

\- Tsuna – le llamo el contrario notando que este se alejaba un poco a cada paso que el daba en su dirección.

\- No aléjate…. – dijo algo asustado.

\- Tsuna, tranquilo no te are daño – busco hablarle con calma al mismo tiempo que detenía su andar y le miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Porque estas tan seguro, que significa esto, Natsu que eres…? - pero no logro terminar de hablar porque en ese momento sintió su cuerpo cansado y acto seguido callo inconsciente siendo atrapado por Takeshi el cual tenía una llama de color azul en sus manos.

\- Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó el pelinegro – pero logre deshacerme de sus acompañantes.

\- Si está bien… - contesto Natsu.

\- Tranquilo solo lo puse a dormir – le contesto Takeshi mientras acomodaba a Tsuna y le cargaba al estilo princesa – por ahora llevémoslo a casa, después de eso dudo que el este seguro en las calles más que ahora saben de su existencia y de su gran parecido contigo – dijo de forma seria mientras se lo entregaba a su amigo – ve con él a la casa, o me ocupare de limpiar este lugar.

Ante esa orden Natsume solo asintió para después regresar al vehículo, donde acomodo con cuidado al castaño y le puso el cinturón para así ambos regresar a la misión Yamamoto.

Por su parte Takeshi miraba con el ceño fruncido al cuerpo en llamas, para después tomar su teléfono y marcarle a alguien.

 _-_ _Que quieres ahora… - se escuchó que le contestaba del otro lado de la línea._

 _-_ _Necesito que me hagas un favor – hablo de forma tranquila._

 _-_ _Pídeselo a la piña, yo estoy ocupado… - dijo algo fastidiado la otra voz._

 _-_ _Pero esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer – dijo de forma seria._

 _-_ _Esta bien… voy para allá, pero más vale que sea importante friki del beisbol._

 _-_ _Lo es y gracias Hayato_

Tras eso finalizo la llamada y marco a otro número, donde después de un par de minutos llegaron varios hombres que empezaron a limpiar el lugar y a recoger los cadáveres, para llevarlos al laboratorio a ser examinados.


	10. Capítulo 10: Explicaciones

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Explicaciones

Natsu había llegado a la casa y llevo a Tsuna a su habitación, en ese momento agradeció que no hubiera alguien cerca porque en ese momento no estaba para darle explicaciones o soportar las miradas curiosas de la servidumbre sobre el humano que le acompañaba.

Al recostarlo con cuidado en la cama, se dirigió al baño para mojar un paño y con cuidado le desabotono la camisa al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba las heridas, al terminar de curarle le cambio sus ropas y le coloca algunas suyas, aunque estas se notaban le quedaba ligeramente más grandes, después de eso se quedó sentado a su lado observándole y esperando a que este despertara o que Takeshi llegara para informarle si había encontrado alguna pista.

Por su parte, el menor de los castaños estaba teniendo un mal sueño… de pronto su mente empezó a recordar los hechos recientes por lo cual logro despertar de golpe con la respiración algo agitada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, en eso se percató de que estaba recostada en una cama, en ello noto que esa no era su habitación y empezar a explorar con la vista el lugar noto que cerca suyo a su derecha esta Natsu sentado, por un momento se asustó pero luego noto que este estaba dormido y por la posición que tenía estaba cuidándolo, en ello bajo su vista hacia su propio cuerpo y noto que ya no tenía ninguna herida y le habían cambiado sus ropas… ante ese hecho simplemente esbozo una tímida sonrisa y nuevamente miro a ver a su acompañante.

En ello nuevamente empezó a recordar lo que había pasado: ¿que era esa llama extraña en su frente…? ¿porque sus ojos cambiaron de color?, ¿quién era ese sujeto y porque parecía estar interesado en él…? y así habían muchas más preguntan que rondaban su cabeza, entonces noto que acompañante abría los ojos y le miraba aliviado para acto seguido acercarse a él, pero Tsuna busco alejarse un poco para mantener algo de distancia notando que eso afectaba al otro castaño ya que por un momento pudo notar la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, para después desviar la mirada y quedarse quieto a la orilla de la cama.

Ante eso Tsuna se sintió mal, por lo cual con cuidado se acercó hasta el otro y con su mano le toco su mejilla.

\- Yo… - empezó a decir con nerviosismo Tsuna.

\- No tienes que decir nada – hablo de forma cortante Natsu, mientras se colocaba de pie sin mirar a verle.

\- … - en ese momento le castaño de mirada chocolate le miro asustado, pues nunca le había hablado así – perdón… es que yo… - empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- Deja de pedir perdón, no fue tu culpa – comento fastidiado Natsu mientras se giraba para buscar salir de la habitación ya que en ese momento ni él sabía lo que sentía y solo quería estar lejos del otro – ahora pido que te traigan algo… - empezó a decir, pero en eso sintió como le abrazaban por detrás.

\- Yo… perdón, pero es que… todo paso tan rápido y tenía miedo… aun lo tengo… no sé qué está pasando, pero lo único que se con seguridad es que me protegiste y estoy siendo grosero contigo – comento Tsuna mientras buscaba ponerle un poco más de fuerza a su agarra y esconder su rostro en la espalda del contrario.

Ante esas palabras Natsu dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Es obvio que tengas miedo a lo nuevo y desconocido – hablo de forma calmada mientras tomaba las manos que rodeaban su cuerpo y se giraba para ver a los ojos a Tsuna – así que ya deja de llorar y pedir perdón, recuerda que te dije que me molesta que hagas eso – le comento mientras que con una mano le sujetaba su barbilla para que le mirar a ver a los ojos y con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus orbes achocolatados, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de forma sincera para buscar animar al contrario.

\- Parece que interrumpo – se escuchó una voz juguetona detrás de ellos, notando que Takeshi estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Tch… - opino con fastidio Natsu mientras se separaba de Tsuna.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna? – pregunto Takeshi caminando hacia le nombrado.

\- Aun estoy algo confundido…

\- Me imagino… no es sencillo de explicar, pero antes de resolver tus dudas, dime ¿cómo exactamente apareció ese sujeto y que fue lo que te dijo? – le pregunto de forma seria parándose frente a él.

\- Pues ni yo sé en qué momento apareció, ya que Mochida y sus amigos estaban golpeándome, cuando me di cuenta estaba parado enfrente de ellos y empezó a decir cosas raras – comentó Tsuna mientras les miraba a los ojos y le explicaba los hechos.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas raras? – pregunto ahora Natsu.

\- Al principio parecía que hablaba consigo mismo luego me empezó a hablar a mi diciéndome que yo era algo interesante y que podría serle útil por lo que me haría su mascota… - comento algo dudoso mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.

Ante ese comentario el silencio reino por unos instantes en la habitación, para luego escuchar un golpe seco, asustando a Tsuna mientras que Takeshi fruncía ligeramente el ceño ya que Natsu había golpeado y creado un hueco en la pared.

\- Hey, deja de romper las casas ajenas – le regaño Takeshi, para después dejar escapar un suspiro mientras mirada de forma seria a Tsuna – definitivamente con esto se confirma mis sospechas.

\- ¿Que sospechas…? - pregunto confundido Tsuna.

\- Natsu tu explícale, debo empezar los preparativos para nuestro viaje – ordeno Takeshi.

\- ¿Que viaje? – pregunto Natsu mirándole a ver.

\- Regresamos a Inglaterra.

\- … - ante eso Natsu se quedó en silencio mirando a ver como su amigo salía de la habitación sin mirarle a ver.

\- Con eso se refiere a que ustedes se irán – pregunto algo confundido Tsuna.

\- No eso también te incluye – comento Natsu, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro con pesadez.

\- ¿A mi…? - pregunto sorprendido Tsuna – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esos sujetos no se detendrán hasta lastimarte por el simple hecho que nos parecemos – dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?, pero eso no tiene nada de malo…

\- Si lo tiene – le interrumpió para luego suspirar nuevamente y mirarlo a los ojos – escucha Tsuna, de hecho yo igual me sorprendí cuando te conocí…

\- Pero no le veo lo malo a veces existe personas que se parecen un poco entre ellas.

\- Tú lo has dicho personas…, en mi caso eso es imposible a menos que tengamos un lazo sanguíneo que nos una.

\- ¿Cómo, que en tu caso?

\- Porque yo no soy un humano y creo que después de lo de hace rato, tú también lo notaste.

\- … - ante esa declaración Tsuna se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente.

\- Siéntate, ahí mucho que debo explicarte – le comento mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado.

Ante eso y aun con algo de miedo, pero movido por la curiosidad, Tsuna se fue a sentar a su lado.

\- Primero te contare y luego me preguntaras, entendido – dijo mirándole de reojo, notando que este asentía por lo cual cerraba un momento sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y empezaba a narrar - como te dije yo no soy un humano, yo soy un vampiro… de seguro tendrás alguna idea vaga de cómo somos por las propias historias que los humanos han contado de nosotros con el pasar de los años… bueno algunas son ciertas pero hay otras totalmente diferentes, pero como te dije una característica de nosotros es que a veces nuestra apariencia es única y si tenemos algún parecido con alguien es porque es nuestro familiar directo pero se supone que ningún humano debe tener algún parecido con un vampiro… a menos que exista algún parentesco – dijo mirando de forma seria a Tsuna, el cual solo le miraba de forma atenta – las llamas que viste que aparecieron sobre mi cabeza es una representación de mi poder, le llamamos la llama de la última voluntad ya que ellas reflejan la fuerza que poseemos pero no cualquier vampiro la puede usar solo aquellos que no tiene su sangre mezclada, es decir, los que aún se consideran puros porque ambos padres son vampiros – comento lo último la notar que el contrario estaba a punto de hablar – y como es natural cuando activamos ese poder nuestros ojos cambian y se vuelven rojos, pero retomando los hechos… digamos que el sujeto que te ataco pertenece a un grupo que busca derrocar a los reyes actuales… aunque desconozco el motivo real de sus acciones, pero eso es algo que no se los voy a permitir – dijo con firmeza mientras se reflejaba seriedad en su semblante.

\- Pero… - hablo con timidez Tsuna – ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

\- Como te dije nos parecemos y ellos por lo visto quieren usar ese parecido para que les ayudes a acercarse a la familia real.

\- ¿Cómo podrías ayudarles?

\- Porque yo soy el primogénito de los reyes actuales y nuestro parecido es la llave perfecta para que ellos entren al palacio sin levantar sospechas.

\- Pero…

\- Por eso ese sujeto dijo que te haría su mascota, porque te controlarían y buscarían convertirte en una de nosotros para no levantar sospechas… o bueno eso piensa Takeshi.

\- Entiendo…

\- Bueno ahora te toca Tsuna.

\- ¿Me toca, de qué?

\- De decir la verdad – comento Natsu mientras sonreía de lado – Takeshi descubrió que toda la información que nos diste era mentira.

\- ¿Que...? pero de que hablas, yo no te he dicho mentiras – le contesto mirándole de forma preocupada – ¿que ganaría con mentirte?

\- … - ante esa respuesta Natsu ahora lo miro de forma preocupada, el mismo confirmo que la información que les habría proporcionado era mentira, pero notaba que Tsuna parecía muy seguro de sus palabras… pero entonces, ¿qué significaba eso…? ya que al parecer la barrera que poseía la casa no le afectaba.

Después de eso Natsu prefirió zanjar el tema, dejando que Tsuna le hiciera toda clase de preguntas sobre él, las cuales contesto sin protestar ya que notaba que este le había perdido el miedo que había demostrado al despertar y actuaba de forma normal con él.

Cuando Takeshi regreso y les informo que tenían todo listo, los 3 se prepararon para salir de viaje rumbo al palacio, donde ya les estaban esperando… aunque claro Takeshi no había mencionado nada sobre Tsuna, ya que prefería dar esa información en persona y solo había dicho que habían encontrado a un grupo de rebeldes los cuales se podrían considerar una problema a tomar en cuenta.

Por otra parte, en una mansión ubicada a las orillas de una costa, se podía apreciar a una silueta que contemplaba el basto océano.

\- Todo está marchando a la perfección y mi marioneta cumplirá su objetivo… muy pronto pagaras muy caro el haber ignorado mi existencia y esta vez no solo perderás a un hijo… sino todo lo que te rodea – comento con burla mientras que en el reflejo de la ventana se podía apreciar que dicha suelta poseía una llama en su frente de color naranja rojizo y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.


	11. Capítulo 11: Plan fallido

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Plan fallido

El plan se suponía seria sencillo, ya que sin familia que le detuviera Tsuna podría acompañarles sin problemas… o eso pensaban hasta que descubrieron que este le tenía miedo a las alturas, por lo cual tardaron un poco en convencerlo para que aceptara y otro rato para hacerle subir al jet que los llevaría a Inglaterra.

En el transcurso del viaje, Natsu le coloco en su cuello una cadena con un anillo a Tsuna, el cual funcionaba como un amuleto de protección mientras estuviera en el palacio, ya que no sabían si ya existía algún infiltrado… e igual le pidió que nunca se lo quitara ya que este anillo lo protegería de otros vampiros que quisieran llegar a atacarle o alimentarse de él.

Después de unas horas, los chicos llegaron a su destino donde ya había varias limosinas en la pista esperándoles para llevarlos al castillo.

El primero en descender del jet fue Takeshi, seguido por Natsume el cual usaba sus clásicas gafas negras los cuales fueron recibos por varios hombres vestidos de smoking negro los cuales usaban gafas negras, de esos hombres 2 personas sobresalían porque no portaban gafas oscuras… el primero era un chico de cabello corto negro y ojos cafés, de tés ligeramente morena, alto y algo fornido, el cual tenía un ligero parecido a Takeshi, estaba vestido en un smoking negro, con camisa blanca sin corbata y zapatos negros, el cual portaba una katana; el segundo era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, el cual era de tés clara, ojos rojos y poseía un tatuaje en forma de llamas rojas en la parte izquierda de su rostro y estaba fumando un cigarro, al igual que su compañero vestía un smoking negro sin corbata con zapatos negros.

\- Al fin llegan – se escuchó que se quejaba el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tuvieron algún percance? – pregunto de forma calmada el pelinegro.

\- Lo importante es que llegamos – se burló Natsu, el cual sonreía de lado al notar que su respuesta enojaba al pelirrojo.

\- Natsu… - le regaño Takeshi – perdón por eso y si tuvimos un pequeño retraso – comento algo apenado.

\- Bueno no se preocupen – opino el pelinegro mientras les sonreía – lo importante es que ya están aquí e igual ya te están esperando Natsu… – comento, pero en eso noto que el castaño miraba en dirección al jet – ¿pasa algo?

\- Am… bueno con respecto a eso – opino de forma nerviosa Takeshi mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

\- Tch… - se escuchó que se quejaba el castaño, mientras se giraba para volver a subir al jet.

\- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Es que… - empezó a decir Takeshi, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por alguien…

\- Noooo, no quiero… - escucho que alguien gritaba desde el interior del jet.

\- Vamos, ya es hora de bajar – se escuchó que ahora hablaba Natsume.

\- No quiero…

\- Ya hablamos de esto y lo aceptaste, ahora muévete…

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros e igual ya te lo expliqué, así que vamos…

\- No… por favor no quiero salir así…

\- Takeshi ¿qué está pasando? – hablo enojo el pelinegro, mientras tomaba el mango de su espada.

-Espera ni-sama ahora te explico, es que… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa Takeshi.

Pero en eso nuevamente Natsume salió del jet, acompañado de una chica de cabello rosa largo el cual era adornado con una diadema color negra, ella usaba un vestido holgado largo de color lila de manga larga y llevaba botines de color café escuro, de tés clara, pero en esos momentos tenía oculta la mirada bajo su fleco y solo se podía apreciar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto y quien es ella? – pregunto el pelirrojo, el cual miraba a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ella es mi invitada y es todo lo que necesitas saber, herbívoro – opino Natsume mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que caminaba tomado de la mano de la peli rosa y se subían a una limosina.

\- Tch… a este sí que le hizo bien salir – opino con fastidio el pelirrojo.

\- Vamos G cálmate, al menos me alegra notar que ya regreso a su carácter normal – opino divertido el pelinegro mayor – además… - comento ahora mirando de forma seria al pelinegro menor – de seguro nos lo explicaran todo en la mansión, no es así Takeshi.

\- Si… - respondió sin mirar a ver a los ojos de su hermano para luego correr en dirección a la limosina donde se había subido el castaño y su acompañante.

\- ¿Porque dejas que se escapen? – opino enojado el pelirrojo.

\- Porque ahora no es el momento de cuestionarles más con esta situación y con lo que nosotros descubrimos, ¿no crees? – dijo de forma seria mientras se encaminaba a abordar otra de las limosinas disponibles.

Ante ese comentario su compañero atino a suspirar, mientras se giraba a darle algunas indicaciones a los demás y con ello ponerse en marcha en dirección al palacio.

\- Repítanme, porque debo usar este disfraz – pregunto algo molesto Tsuna.

\- Oh vamos, si te ves linda así – opino con burla Natsu, notando que su comentario solo hacía que el contrario se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Tsuna, perdón, pero como te explicamos por ahora es peligroso que alguien te vea, por ello te pedimos que te disfrazaras.

\- Esa parte la entiendo, pero ¿porque debo disfrazarme de chica? – reclamo.

\- Porque era el único disfraz que teníamos a mano en el jet – contesto de forma aburrida el castaño.

\- Bueno al menos llegando a tu casa me lo podre quitar – refunfuño Tsuna mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventana.

\- Am… de hecho… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa Natsume – necesitare que te quedes con esas ropas por un tiempo…

\- ¡Que…! ¿Por qué? – reclamo enojado Tsuna.

\- Es que no sé cómo reaccionaran ellos si te ven sin el disfraz….

\- ¿Ellos? – pregunto sin entender el de mirada chocolate.

\- Se refiere a sus padres – dijo Takeshi, el cual en ese momento solo estaba riéndose internamente sobre la situación.

\- Hmm… supongo que puede que tengas razón – opino de forma calmada Tsuna recordando lo que le había contado Natsu – pero, aun así, no quiero seguir disfrazado de esta forma, me siento extraño.

Después de eso el resto del trayecto estuvo tranquilo, donde Tsunayoshi pudo apreciar el paisaje que ofrecía el recorrido, donde se podía apreciar las casas y castillos del lugar, así como algunos jardines y bosques del lugar. Tras un rato ellos se alejaron de todo eso entrando en un bosque el cual parecía algo lúgubre para luego dar paso a la vista de un enorme castillo de estilo gótico de paredes hechas de piedra en tonos blancos y rojizos con techos de color azul oscuro, grandes ventanales y algunos adornos, este poseía un gran jardín del cual se podían apreciar muchos árboles de diversas especies al igual que una gran variedad de rosales los cuales decoraban el lugar junto con varios muebles y construcciones para el jardín, así como lagunas estatuas y fuentes.

\- Wow… - opino asombrado Tsuna.

\- Llegamos – anuncio de forma calmada Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que el automóvil se detenía frente a la puerta principal de castillo.

\- Eh… entonces en serio aquí vives – pregunto asustado Tsuna.

\- Si… - opino de forma aburrida Natsume – bueno recuerda Tsuna no te separes de mí y no hables con nadie – le indico mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus lentes oscuros y se bajaba de la limosina.

Ante eso el castaño asintió, para después salir del vehículo.

Al bajar nuevamente fue tomado de la mano por el castaño, el cual le guio al interior del castillo.

Este era igual de impresionante en su interior por sus grandes decoraciones e igual por la gran cantidad de gente que veía ahí reunida dándole la bienvenida al castaño.

\- Natsu… - se escuchó que alguien llamaba al castaño, por lo cual el grupo detuvo su andar y en ese momento alguien se lanzaba a abrazar al castaño – te extrañe muchísimo, mi amor – empezó a decir.

Ante eso Tsuna por un momento se sintió algo extraño, ya que no le había gustado escuchar como le decía por lo cual soltó la mano del castaño… notando que este ahora le miraba a ver.

\- Giotto, compórtate – escucho que alguien más hablaba. Ahora notando que un hombre de cabello rubio platinado corto, de tés clara, ojos color grises, alto y fornido; avanzaba a paso lento se acercaba a ellos, el cual vestía una camisa color purpura con corbata negra, pantalón negro y zapatos bien lustrados.

En eso Tsuna noto algo curioso, todos a su alrededor se habían inclinado apenas habían aparecido esos rubios, por lo cual se puso algo nervioso y en eso noto que el hombre que acaba de llegar le miraba a ver.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, herbívora? – le pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ante esa pregunta, la persona que abrazaba a Natsu se separó de él, para igual mirar a ver, dejando ver que esta persona era idéntica a Natsu, exceptuando por la diferencia en el color de su cabello, el cual era rubio.

\- Ah… bueno yo… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- Ella es una amiga que hice en mi estadía en Japón – se apresuró a decir Natsu al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la peli rosa para buscar calmarla.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a opinar el rubio platinado.

Por su parte el otro rubio solo frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras empezaba a mirar con enojo a la pobre chica, la cual se ponía más nerviosa ante esa mirada.

\- ¿Y qué?, no vas a presentárnosla – exigió el rubio, algo celoso.

\- Am… claro – opino de forma nerviosa el castaño – Tsu ellos son mis padres… papa, padre ella es Tsu – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Eh… ellos son tus padres – pregunto Tsu mirando algo con lago de sorpresa al castaño.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – cuestiono Giotto.

\- Am no… bueno es que yo pensé… ah, no nada olvídelo – comento de forma nerviosa Tsu.

\- Natsume ¿porque trajiste a una humana a la casa? – pregunto el rubio platinado.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que ella es humana?, padre.

\- Su escaso conocimiento de la identidad de sus reyes – contesto ahora el pelirrojo.

\- Yo creo que ustedes 3, nos deben algunas explicaciones… no lo creen – opino de forma sería el pelinegro mayor.

\- E igual le puedes pedir a tu amiga que se quite ese disfraz o ahí algo más que nos estén ocultando – hablo el rubio de mirada atardecer.

\- De hecho, si – hablo rápidamente Takeshi – pero es algo que me gustaría que les dijéramos en privado – hablo de forma segura, mientras miraba de reojo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Obvio esa indirecta fue captada por todos los presentes los cuales, asintieron y se encaminaron a la oficina del rey para poder hablar en privado.


	12. Capítulo 12: Te conozco

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Te conozco?

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, los presentes se habían encaminado al estudio del rey para hablar en privado y en esos momentos las miradas de los mayores se centraban en los más jóvenes.

\- Bueno, comiencen – les ordeno el rubio platinado mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio y les miraba de forma seria.

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa Takeshi - digamos que descubrimos algunos hechos alarmantes desde nuestra llegada a Japón.

\- ¿Es sobre lo que me comentaste? – pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

\- Ya Asari nos puso al tanto de eso e igual estamos investigando por nuestra cuenta – aclaro el rubio de ojos dorados – pero eso no explica la presencia de esta chica en el palacio – dijo mirando de reojo a la peli rosa.

\- De hecho, esta conspiración la descubrimos al conocer a Tsu – confeso Natsu.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ante ese comentario Tsuna miro a ver de forma nerviosa a Natsu, el cual asintió mostrando una mirada seria por lo cual con cautela coloco una de sus manos sobre la peluca la cual fue quitando poco a poco ante la mirada de todos.

Al dejar la peluca sobre la mesa un silencio reino en la habitación al mismo tiempo ue la cara de todos los mayores era un poema: el pelinegro y el pelirrojo estaban con los ojos y la boca abierta de la impresión, por su parte el rubio de ojos dorados también tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder al mismo tiempo que se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a paso lento al ahora castaño mientras que el rubio platinado tenía ligeramente abiertos los ojos de la impresión observando como Giotto se acercaba al humano.

\- Como… - dijo con voz quebrada Giotto al estar cerca de Tsuna mientras extendía su mano y tocaba la mejilla de este… el cual lo miraba con algo de miedo y cautela.

\- Giotto… - se escuchó que le hablaba su esposo – acaso tu… - empezó a formular una pregunta al mismo tiempo que se notaba el enojo e ira cargados en su voz e igual se colocaba de pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta de este ya que se había quedado mudo ante la pregunta a medias de su esposo y le miraba a ver con asombro y dolor en su mirada.

\- Padre – le llamo la atención Natsu poniéndose de pie – admito que yo igual llegue a pensar lo mismo que usted… - confeso – pero si lo piensas bien no tiene lógica, Tsunayoshi es 100% humano.

\- Alaude… jamás te engañaría – declaro algo dolido Giotto.

\- Entonces, porque se parece a ustedes – reclamo Alaude.

\- Tampoco lo sabemos – declaro Takeshi – pero mientras investigábamos sobre el porque nos encontramos con un grupo de rebeldes, los cuales son los causantes de los recientes atentados a los nobles.

\- Eso no es novedad – comento fastidiado el pelirrojo.

\- Tal vez, pero entre estos rebeldes ahí nobles - agrego Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una carpeta de entre sus ropas, la abría y la colocaba sobre la mesa – le pedí a Hayato que investigara sobre esta persona, la cual fue directamente a atacar una escuela de humanos, donde su objetivo era tomar a Tsuna, con lo cual me quedo confirmado que buscarían usarle para acercarse a ustedes o para entrar al palacio - dijo de forma seria – con lo cual no descarta mi teoría de que existe algo más que justifica el hecho de que Tsuna se parezca a ellos.

\- Creo que ya sé cuál es tu teoría – dijo de forma sería el pelinegro mayor – por eso trajeron al humano con ustedes – dijo mirando de reojo al castaño de mirada chocolate.

\- Asari, Takeshi, G – les llamo Giotto – quiero saber exactamente todo e igual lleven a Hayato para investigar, a más tardar quiero aclaro este misterio para mañana – les ordeno dejando notar su molestia ya que en su frente había aparecido una llama color naranja brillante.

Ante esa orden, los tres mencionados asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la habitación, la cual se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero este fue interrumpido cuando el rubio platinado dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Bueno… - se animó a hablar Giotto – ¿y que pensaban hacer ustedes? – pregunto mirando a ver a su hijo.

\- Pues no pensé que nos descubrieran tan rápido – comento de forma nerviosa Natsu.

\- Tal vez le diste ese anillo para esconder su esencia, pero a nosotros nunca nos podrás engañar – declaro divertido Giotto.

\- Natsume – le llamo Alaude – debemos hablar, en privado– le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

\- … - por su parte el castaño de mirada dorada se veía ligeramente azul.

\- Ve – le indico Giotto – yo lo cuido – le indico mientras le sonreía al notar la incertidumbre en la mirada de su primogénito.

\- Gracias – le indico, para salir de la habitación y seguir a su padre.

\- Bueno mientras esos dos platican, que tal si tú y yo hacemos lo mismo – le pregunto de forma calmada Giotto al castaño.

\- Am… claro… - le contesto algo nervioso.

\- Pero antes de eso, que tal si vamos a que te cambies o deseas seguir usando esto – le dijo divertido Giotto mientras le enseñaba la peluca rosa, obteniendo una negación silenciosa como respuesta y con ello ambos caminaron rumbo a la habitación de Natsu para buscarle algo de ropa normal al castaño.

"Tsunayoshi…" – en eso el castaño detuvo su andar algo asustado y empezó a mirar a todos lados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Giotto notando el curioso comportamiento del castaño, definitivamente sería una copia en apariencia de su hijo, pero el carácter era totalmente lo opuesto y eso le parecía interesante y divertido.

\- Es que… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa – escuche que alguien me llamaba – termino de decir girándose a ver si había alguien a sus espaldas.

\- Nadie te llamo, lo más seguro es que te esté afectando el cambio de horario – declaro el rubio, acercándose a él para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo el resto del camino.

"No creo que me lo haya imaginado" – pensó el castaño mientras se deja guiar – "además… siento que conozco a esa persona" – dijo mirando de reojo hacia su derecha, donde se podía ver un pasillo largo y en el fondo unas escaleras en forma de espiral.

Por otra parte, específicamente en la habitación de los reyes, en esos momentos Natsu se encontraba parado frete a la puerta mirando de forma seria la espalda de Alaude, el cual estaba mirando el paisaje a través de su ventana.

\- Ahora me dirás toda la verdad – dijo girándose a ver a su hijo a los ojos – y más te vale no tratar de ocultarme nada – le dijo de forma seria.

\- Yo también pienso que son ellos – declaro Natsu.

\- ¿Algo que lo confirme?

\- El sujeto que mate en Japón lo menciono… que esta vez la historia se repetiría, pero nosotros perderíamos.

\- Ja… yo nunca considere eso como una victoria – dijo de forma amarga Alaude mientras recordaba el precio que tuvo que pagar por esa victoria… donde su mente visualizo la imagen de Giotto hincado, bañado en sangre, llorando mientras abrazaba y gritaba para que despertara la persona que tenía entre sus brazos…

\- Padre… - le llamo Natsu, mientras se acercaba a él, ya que pudo notar como su padre fue recordando ese doloroso pasado que los atormentaba.

\- Esta vez juro que acabare con ese herbívoro – declaro Alaude al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empezaban a tornar rojos.

\- Acabaremos, porque no te dejare pelear solo, yo también deseo vengarme – declaro el castaño mientras sonreía de lado.

En otra parte del mundo, en cierta mansión se encontraba una persona en una habitación a oscuras, siendo únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, dejando ver que este se encontraba sonriendo mientras miraba la copa de vino que tenía en su mano derecha.

\- Todo va de acuerdo al plan, el ya está en el castillo – comento al aire.

\- Entonces ya es hora de que empecemos a movernos, no te parece – opino una segunda voz, dejando ver una silueta que se asomaba debajo del marco de una puerta.

\- Aun no, debemos dejar que disfruten de su falsa tranquilidad – declaro la primera voz – pero puede ir mandándoles un ramo de flores para le muertito – dijo para después empezar a reírse de su propio comentario.

\- Entiendo, entonces le diré a "él" que se prepare porque su turno a llegado – declaro la segunda voz, para después marcharse del lugar dejando escuchar el eco de sus pisadas en el trayecto.

\- Espero estés listo Giotto… porque esta vez te arrebatare todo – declaro con enfado aquel hombre al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño rompiendo la copa de vino en el proceso – te are pagar por la humillación y desearas nunca haberme rechazado – declaro girándose para mirar al cielo nocturno.


	13. Capítulo 13: Verdades

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Verdades

En esos instantes se podía apreciar a un hombre de cabello color blanco corto, ojos color cafés escondidos detrás de un par de gafas redondas, tes clara, alto y ligeramente fornido, llevaba una camisa roja con corbata de diseños a cuadros en blanco y negro, pantalón negro y zapatos blancos; en esos instantes se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero blanco el cual estaba detrás de un escritorio de madera de caoba. En esos instantes ese hombre tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba el cielo nocturno a través de su ventana mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, entonces de un momento a otro escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

Al mirar hacia la puerta se encontró con un hombre de alto de cabello verde el cual se asemejaba a una fresa, ojos color verde los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas con armazón negro, el cual llevaba encima una camisa color verde con corbata negra y encima una bata de laboratorio blanca larga, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

\- ¿Me llamaste? – pregunto el recién llegado.

\- Así es Verde, ya es hora de empezar a mover las primeras piezas de nuestro tablero – le contesto con diversión en su voz el peli blanco.

\- … - ante eso el mencionado simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro – aun me sorprende la facilidad con la que manipulaste y engañaste a ese sujeto para que haga nuestro trabajo sucio – argumento, provocando que el otro sonriera.

\- Digamos que todo se dio de forma natural, ya que al principio solo quería que le guardara rencor a Alaude por "secuestrar a su hermano" pero fue una suerte que ese idiota también estuviera enamorado de Giotto, jajajajaja en verdad que sin proponérmelo mate dos pájaros de un tiro y así logre obtener su lealtad eterna y él ha actuado como un buen peón para mis propósitos – se burló aquel sujeto.

\- Nos ayudó bastante en la primera guerra – opino de forma calmada Verde – pero regresando al tema…

\- Nuestra marioneta se logró posicionar por su cuenta en el palacio – informo divertido el peliblanco, notando que esa información impresionaba un poco a su acompañante – así que es hora de despertarle y funcione para lo que fue creado así que mándalo al palacio – informo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y una sonrisa divertida se formaba en su rostro.

\- No crees que es un poco apresurado – se aventuró a preguntar Verde.

\- No… ellos ya empiezan a sospechar y mejor actuar ahora que están débiles y no tienen la forma de detenerme – declaro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – esta vez hare me encargare de destruir por completo a Alaude y hacerle desear nunca haber sido escogido por el vampiro original para tomar su lugar en el trono – declaro al mismo tiempo que una llama de color índigo aparecía en su frente y sus ojos se tornaban rojo.

\- Comprendo – hablo con calma Verde – entonces iré a preparar todo – indico dando la vuelta y saliendo a paso lento de la habitación, dejando atrás al peliblanco para que se calmara.

\- Apropósito, quiero que vigiles más que nunca a Deamon… a pesar de todo no quiero que llegue a hacer algún movimiento estúpido y arruine todo – declaro el peliblanco, haciendo que el andar de Verde se detuviera.

\- No se preocupe Kawahira-sama, si eso pasa simplemente lo acecinare y traeremos a Mukuro para que tome su lugar como su nuevo peón – opino de forma calma para después abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

Su andar fue de forma lenta y calmada, el cual se detuvo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal con una cerradura peculiar, después de ingresar la clave esta se abrió y con ello ingreso a su laboratorio. Pero al entrar sintió como alguien le colocaba el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza, por alguien que estaba escondido en las sombras.

\- Chaos Verde – escucho que le saludaban, pero esto no le importo al científico, el cual se limitó a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su ordenador a teclear algunas cosas.

\- El plan está por comenzar – hablo Verde sin apartar la mirada de su portátil.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me dio detalles, pero todo indica que "el" está dentro del castillo y quiere que te envié para darle apoyo y despertarlo – indico.

\- ¿Aun no sospecha nada? – pregunto con algo de duda la voz.

\- … - ante esa pregunta Verde dejo de teclear para girarse en su silla y mirar en dirección a donde estaba parado ese hombre que seguía oculto en las sombras – me ofendes Reborn, todo el plan es perfecto y ese imbécil ni se a dado cuenta que nuestro verdadero objetivo o identidad… - dijo algo enojado mientras se giraba para regresar su atención a su ordenador – además jure que te ayudaría a vengarte de lo que les hizo a ti y a mi hermana…

\- Esta vez yo personalmente le hare pagar a ese idiota por lo que le hizo a Luce y buscare recuperarlo – dijo algo molesto.

\- Toma – le indico arrojándole un objeto – es un regalo, úsalo con sabiduría.

\- Eh… que detalle – se burló la voz.

\- Ahora presta atención, pese a todas mis investigaciones aun no estoy muy seguro de que ocurrirá… porque según los reportes él se había convertido en el soldado ideal de Kawahira pero durante el proceso de adormecimiento algo ocurrió, el anterior científico no le tomo importancia ya que la pérdida de memoria seria parte de ese sellado pero después de mucho revisar descubrí que algo o alguien intervino, así que no sé que pasara, debes ser cauteloso y lo digo por tu propio bien – le advirtiendo colocándose de pie para encender las luces.

Al prender las luces se pudo apreciar a un hombre de cabello negro corto, con patillas rizadas, tes clara, ojos color negro, compleción delgada y fornida; llevaba puesto un smoking negro con zapatos del mismo color, camisa naranja y corbata negra, sombrero negro con una cinta naranja.

\- No fastidies Verde… - declaro enojado el pelinegro – se lo que insinúas, pero para mí ya no significa nada solo estoy aquí para cobrar venganza y destruir todos los planes de ese imbécil… - declaró al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una pistola de color verde – hare que ese infeliz pague por haberla matado – dijo al mismo tiempo que de su espalda surgían unas hermosas alas blancas y su mirada se ensombrecía.


	14. Capítulo 14: Preparativos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Preparativos

Las cosas trascurrían de forma tranquila en el castillo, algo que de cierta forma parecía indicar que toda esa calma estaba presagiando algo grande para un futuro no muy lejano.

El equipo de investigación que había sido enviado a recolectar información había regresado, pero no habían obtenido nada, ya que todas las pistas e indicios que había dado Takeshi parecían haberse esfumado como por arte de magia, pero aun así el sentimiento seguía latente por lo cual Alaude había ordenado reforzar la seguridad del palacio.

Por otra parte a Natsu estaba sorprendido de la forma rápida en que su papa había aceptado al otro castaño… era verdad que pensó en el peor de los escenarios por el simple hecho de parecerse a él… pero ahora resultaba que esa similitud era contraproducente y la razón de eso era que al parecer Tsunayoshi cumplía el sueño loco de Giotto de tener un Natsume adorable y abrazable que no se quejara de ello… verdad que le cayó como balde de agua fría al pobre castaño de mirada atardecer, aunque si lo pensaba le alegraba eso de cierta forma ya que desde ese hecho eran pocas las veces que le veía feliz.

Para Tsuna no todo era bueno ya que por recomendación de Natsu debía seguir usando ese ridículo disfraz de chica peli rosa… y para rematar en menos de 3 días ya había sufrido acoso por parte de todos los que descubrían que era humano y deseaban hacerlo su desayuno, almuerzo o cena… algo que rápidamente quedo en el olvido cuando fueron disciplinados por el propio príncipe, el cual les recordó de forma amigable que esa chica le pertenecía. En su tiempo en palacio notaba que habían algunas cosas peculiares con respecto a las rutinas de los padres de Natsu: Alaude-san se veía muy concentrado y tenso, al mismo tiempo que pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su oficina de la cual iban y venían muchas personas incluyendo a Takeshi, pero siempre buscaba tener un rato libre para salir a caminar en el jardín junto con su esposo; por parte de Giotto-san casi siempre se le encontraba disfrutando del silencio en la gran sala del palacio bebiendo un poco de té con la mirada perdida, otras veces simplemente desaparecía y por último se le veía dando un paseo con Alaude-san. Por curiosidad Tsuna le pregunto a Natsu a que se debía eso, pero noto que la mirada de este igual perdía algo de brillo diciendo que eso era su culpa… y sobre las desapariciones simplemente le contesto que no le tomara mucha importancia.

Fuera de esos hechos parecía que su nueva vida se convertía en un rutina algo divertida y extraña… si ignorábamos que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba vestido como chica, pero todo eso empezó a cambiar a una semana de su llegada.

Ese mañana nuevamente Alaude estaba hablando con Asari y G…

\- Entonces no hay dudas… - hablo de forma seria Alaude.

\- Así es, todo indica que Deamon está detrás de esto nuevamente – dijo algo enojado G.

\- Al principio las pistas que encontramos no daban algún indicio, pero una vez que vas juntando las pequeñas piezas logramos dar con la verdad – comento Asari.

\- Pero lo preocupante es: ¿porque esperar tanto? – medito Aaude.

\- De todas formas, esa guerra nunca tuvo sentido ya que por donde lo miraras él no ganaría ni gano nada – argumento G

\- No me importa si tenía un motivo o que ganaría, yo mismo hare que pague sus crímenes – declaro enojado el rubio platinado.

\- Otro punto es ese humano – dijo G con lago de molestia.

\- Alaude no crees que es peligroso dejarlo andar libre por el palacio, es decir, aún no sabemos algo relevante de él… - empezó a argumentar Asari.

\- Eso lo se… pero prefiero tenerlo en un lugar visible para observarle a tenerlo encerrado y darle chance de que haga algo – declaro el rubio para después dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- Por lo visto están en un predicamento – opino con algo de diversión una voz detrás de ellos.

Ante eso G y Asari activaron sus llamas y se colocaron en posición de combate, mientras que Alaude se giraba un poco en su asiento para observar que en la ventana había un intruso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, herbívoro? – dijo molesto Alaude mientras igual activaba sus llamas y sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

\- Tranquilo majestad – comento de forma calmada mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación – permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Reborn y soy de la división del sol, un enviado de Sasagawa Knucle – dijo de forma calmada mientras se acercaba al rubio platinado y de su saco sacaba una carta para entregársela.

\- … - Aluade miro primero la carta y después empezó a analizar al hombre que tenía enfrente suyo: un hombre de cabello negro corto, con patillas rizadas, tes clara, ojos color negro, compleción delgada y fornida; llevaba puesto una camisa de color amarilla de manga larga, un chaleco negro encima y usaba una corbata de mismo color, con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero color negro con una cinta amarilla; en eso tomo la cara y la abrió para empezar a leerla.

\- En la carta encontrara toda la información relevante que se encontró después del ataque, así como todos los resultados de los análisis que se hicieron al lugar – argumento el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

Al terminar de leer la carta, el rubio se la paso a G.

\- Después llevare esto para que lo analicen – comento mientras tomaba la carta y la guardaba.

\- Supongo que te quedaras en el palacio en lo que recuperas fuerzas para regresar – comento Asari mirándole a ver a los ojos.

\- De hecho, se me envió como apoyo para reforzar la seguridad del palacio – comento Reborn – claro, si nuestro rey me lo permite.

\- Asari, muéstrale su nuevo puesto – le indico mirando de reojo al mencionado, el cual correspondió esa mirada otorgándole un si silencioso con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ven ahora te enseño el lugar – indico de forma calmada Asari, mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido del otro pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunto G a Alaude, al comprobar que estaban solos en la habitación.

\- Ese sujeto tiene algo diferente, háblale al herbívoro ruidoso y que te información sobre ese sujeto – ordeno.

\- Crees que sea…

\- No estoy seguro, pero quiero tener toda la información antes de actuar.

\- Entiendo – declaro G y con eso igual él se retiró de la habitación dejando solo en la habitación al rubio platindo.

"Razones…" – Alaude seguía meditando ese punto de vista que dio G… era verdad si se analizaba de forma fría como un tercero no existía razón poderosa para lo que hizo Deamon, ya que no creía que todo eso ocurriera por el hecho de que Giotto no le hizo caso… debía haber algo más… ¿pero que?, ya que en todos los hechos ocurridos parecía que hubiera algo o alguien detrás de todo… pero ¿quién? y lo más importante… ¿por qué?

\- Interrumpo – escucho que él le hablaba por lo que simplemente atino a suspirar mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Tu jamás me interrumpirás, Giotto – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, notando que estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

\- ¿Que tienes?, hace mucho que no te veía así de serio – le dijo mientras caminaba para rodear el escritorio y pararse a su lado.

\- Solo pensaba, en algunas cosas… - comento Alaude mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y hacia que se sentara en su regazo – y… ¿a que debo tu visita? – pregunto.

\- Estaba regresando de visitarle y note a un sujeto extraño salir de tu oficina con Asari – le contesto.

\- Es un enviado del herbívoro ruidoso, no te preocupes.

\- Sabes eso es inevitable e igual eres malo para mentirme – declaro mirándole a los ojos – pero supongo tienes tus razones para hacerlo – comento de forma triste mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su esposo – solo prométeme que tú y Natsume tendrán cuidado, no soportaría perderlos a ustedes también – dijo mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

\- … - Alaude solo busco aferrarse más al contrario mientras le daba un beso en la frente, donde ambos estuvieron en esa misma posición abrazados por un buen rato.

En otra parte del castillo Natsu había decidió llevar a Tsuna a dar un paseo por los jardines ya que la mayoría del tiempo este permanecía dentro del castillo por seguridad.

\- Ahora veo porque a Giotto-san le gusta este lugar – comento Tsuna mientras observaba los alrededores notando la gran cantidad de árboles, flores, fuentes, estatuas y algunas sillas que habían en el lugar.

\- Si es bello, mi abuelo lo mando a hacer para mi abuela – comento.

\- Oh…

\- Tsu… yo, supongo que debería disculparme… - hablo deteniendo su andar y con ello llamando la atención del contrario.

\- Ah… de que hablas – le pregunto algo desconcertado mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Es decir, en estos instantes podrías estar tranquilo en casa de no haberme conocido y… - pero en eso sus palabras fueron interrumpidas hay que sintió como el de mirada chocolate le abrazaba.

\- Sabes creo que no necesitas pedir disculpas por eso – le dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole.

\- Pero…

\- Natsu, me alegra que nos conociéramos porque si no yo seguiría solo – hablo con algo de tristeza.

\- Sabes… creo que yo estaría igual, jamás había sentido algo así pero… - empezó a hablar pero ya no pudo continuar porque su mirada se estaba perdiendo en la contraria.

En esos instantes parecía que todo su alrededor se había detenido justo en ese instante donde ambos acercaban sus rostros de forma lenta, en el cual Natsu tomo de la cintura a Tsuna para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y con ello acercarse para darle un beso, sus rostros ya estaban cerca porque podían sentir la respiración del contrario.

Estaban por fundirse en un beso, pero en ese instantes un ruido puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Natsu, por lo cual abrazo de forma posesiva al contrario, donde noto que parado enfrente de ellos estaba parado un sujeto, el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Ups, creo que interrumpí a los tortolitos -dijo on algo de burla.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro? – dijo enojado Natsu, mientras se separaba con cuidado de Tsuna y se colocaba enfrente de él.

\- Lo lamento majestad – dijo – me disculpo por la interrupción, no sabía que estaba aquí con su novia.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

\- Cierto, me llamo Reborn y soy un enviado del conde Sasagawa para reforzar la seguridad de palacio – comento haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Si eres un guardia regresa a tu puesto - le ordeno con algo de enfado – ven Tsu regresemos adentro – dijo dándose vuelta para empezar su andar sujetando fuertemente la mano de su acompañante y obligándole a caminar.

Tsuna se quedó mirando por un rato más a ese hombre hasta que le perdieron de vista… noto que este le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona… era extraño, porque sentía que habia algo familiar en ese hombre, pero no sabía que era…

Por su parte Rebron siguió observándoles alejarse, realmente les había interrumpido apropósito sin saber el motivo aparente, ante eso se enojó consigo mismo… se había prometido olvidarse de ese asunto y ase habia mentalizado de su muerte… pero entonces…

\- Tch… será mejor que nos concentremos porque jamás le daré la razón a Verde – declaro con enojo Reborn mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una esfera de color negra, la cual lo coloco sobre la rama de un árbol, notando que este objeto cambiaba de forma dejando ver a un pequeño camaleón verde de ojos salones de color amarillo – León es hora de que hagas tu magia y busques eso para mí – declaro sonriendo de lado, notando como el pequeño animalito parpadeaba dos veces antes de cambiar de perderse con el paisaje.

 _"_ _Al fin después de mucho llego la hora de vengarme de ese idiota, prometo que vengare la muerte de ustedes… definitivamente hare que ese sujeto se arrepienta de haberte engañado"_ – fue el pensamiento de Reborn mientras su mirada estaba fija en el cielo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.


	15. Capítulo 15: Hora del show…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Hora del show…

\- ¿Estas complemente seguro? – pregunto mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana.

\- Así es, por lo visto ya va actuar…

\- Entonces que se prepare porque nosotros igual haremos nuestra jugada – afirmo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Perfecto, avisare a los demás para que esperen tu señal.

\- Bien y ¿sobre lo otro?

\- Aun no tengo mucho, pero te mantendré informado si encuentro algo nuevo.

\- Mas te vale – dijo finalizando la llamada y guardando su teléfono entre sus ropas.

Ya llevaba una semana trabajando como infiltrado y gracias a su fiel mascota ya había recolectado información importante y ya sabía gran parte de los secretos y pasillos secretos que poseía el castillo; en eso su vista se posó nuevamente en la ventana en la cual se podía observar el jardín y en el a una pareja de rubios dar un paseo por el lugar.

"Irónicamente ustedes también son víctimas de ese idiota, lo que nos convertirá en aliados a su debido tiempo" – pensó para si mismo Reborn mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se giraba para emprender su camino hacia su puesto de vigilancia que le habían asignado.

Todos en el castillo lo notaban, esa extraña calma que había en el lugar solo era una fachada que estaba por anunciar el comienzo de algo temible… y no era novedad ya que eso había sucedido con anterioridad y se podía notar que todos se encontraban nerviosos y algo ansiosos con respecto a eso… algo que noto e inquieto un poco a cierto castaño de mirada chocolate, el cual estaba preocupado al notar que Natsu se mostraba algo tenso.

Era temprano recién empezaban a salir los rayos del sol, los cuales indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, en eso Tsuna empezó a despertarse debido a que sintió un movimiento brusco a su lado, al girarse noto que Natsu parecía intranquilo y se movía mucho.

\- Natsu – le llamo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a moverlo ligeramente para despertarlo.

Por su parte el otro castaño estaba sumergido en un recuerdo… uno que, hacía mucho no tenia, el cual le recordaba su culpabilidad de todo… si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso… si tal solo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo y osado… si tan solo… en eso el recuerdo de como él bloqueaba el ataque con su cuerpo para luego caer bajo su propio charco de sangre mientras escuchaba la risa desquiciada de ese sujeto… si tan solo…

\- Natsu – escucho que le llamaban provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que su espiración se notaba irregular, miro a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con una mirada de color chocolate que le observaba con angustia y preocupación.

\- Tsu… que…

\- Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla – intento animarle el contrario.

\- No… desgraciadamente eso no fue una pesadilla – dijo de forma triste mientras se incorporaba un poco y ocultaba su mirada con su fleco – eso… - pero dejo de hablar al notar que era abrazado.

\- Lo que haya sido ya paso – le comento Tsuna mientras se separaba ligeramente de él y le sonreía.

\- … - Natsu lo observo por unos segundos y luego le correspondió el gesto – tienes razón – dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente al Tsuna.

Después de ello, ambos castaños se levantaron y prepararon para ir a desayunar, donde el menor nuevamente se volvió a colocar su disfraz de peli rosa… por obligación.

La mañana comenzó de una forma normal y tranquila… o eso creían, ya que en medio del desayuno se escuchó una detonación proveniente de la entrada principal lo cual puso en alerta a todos. Donde rápidamente Asari se colocó de pie mientras empezaba a ordénales a los guardias que empezaran a asumir sus posiciones y los que estaban cuidando las entradas que no abanderan su lugar, el cual era seguido por Takeshi.

\- Alaude… - le hablo preocupado Giotto notando que este igual se colocaba de pie y por su mirada se notaba que ya estaba listo para ir a la batalla.

\- Natsume, no te despegues de tu madre – ordeno Alaude.

\- Pero yo…

\- Es una orden, herbívoro – le dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- …

\- No te separes de ellos - dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo del comedor.

\- Ven Natsu, debemos hacerle caso a tu padre – dijo Giotto con voz calmada mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

\- Hmm… - fue lo que se limitó a contestar el castaño mientras seguía las indicaciones que le habían dado.

Con ello los 3 igual salieron del comedor, pero con rumbo a una dirección contraria.

Por su parte en la entrada del lugar se podía notar que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo entre los guardias del castillo y los intrusos, donde en esa batalla se unieron Asari y Takeshi. La batalla se podía ver algo pareja, pero con su presencia la situación empezó a dar un giro a favor de ellos, pero de un momento a otro un nuevo estallido y con ello una corriente eléctrica paso muy cerca de Asari, el cual logro esquivar gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivarla.

\- Ese fue solo de advertencia… pero el próximo no lo fallare – escucho que alguien hablaba, al mismo tiempo que se notaba que entre los rebeldes todos se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien.

\- Esto debe ser una broma… - dijo enojado Asari al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su katana – ¿porque estas con ellos Lampo? – interrogo a la persona que había aparecido frente de él, el cual tenía la apariencia de un joven alto de cabello verde corto, ojos color verde claro, tes clara, con una singular marca de trueno debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa blanca holgada de manga larga, pantalones y zapatos de color negro.

\- Mis motivos son algo que no te deben importar, así que hazte a un lado – le indico Lampo.

\- ¿Como te atreves a traicionarnos de esta manera? – le pregunto enojado Asari.

\- Traicionarlos dices… - hablo con enojo Lambo al mismo tiempo que una llama de color verde empezaba a surgir de su frente y sus ojos se volvían rojos – no seas sínico, ¡ustedes fueron los primeros en traicionarme! – grito al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a liberar electricidad.

\- Asari – le llamo de forma preocupada Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de derrotar a otro de los rebeldes, buscando ir a apoyar a su hermano, pero entonces sintió peligro por lo dio un giro colocando su katana frente a él y logrando bloquear el puñetazo que estaba por recibir.

\- Nada mal – escucho que le decía.

\- Tu igual… - dijo entre enojado y asustado Takeshi ya que, frente a él estaba un chico de cabello banco corto, tes ligeramente morena, de ojos color café, vestía con una camisa blanca con una corbata negra algo floja, pantalón negro y zapatos negros y sus manos estaban cubiertas por vendajes.

\- No sé porque actúas sorprendido Takeshi – le contesto esa persona – si ustedes fueron los primeros en traicionar nuestra amistad.

\- Ryohei, no sé de que estas hablando.

\- No pensé que fieras de esa clase de personas, estoy sorprendido al extremo, pero ahora mismo acabare contigo – dijo de forma segura.

Por otra parte, Alaude igual se encontraba en medio de una batalla dentro del castillo, había salido un poco después de forma deliberada ay que lo sintió por lo cual simplemente busco alejarse de Giotto y su hijo, en su andar lo noto estaba detrás suyo por lo cual saco de entre sus ropas sus fieles arma que siempre había tenido consigo y bloqueo el ataque que le llegaba por la espalda.

\- Nufufu nada mal – escucho que se burlaba de él, una voz que estaba entre una espesa niebla.

\- Al fin das la cara, herbívoro – le dijo enojado.

\- Eso es porque a llegado la hora de que pagues tus crímenes – le dijo, al mismo tiempo la niela se disipaba y dejaba ver a un hombre alto de cabello azul con una curiosa forma picuda en la nuca, ojos color azules, tes clara, el cual vestía con una camisa negra con corbata blanca, pantalón blanco, botas negras y encima una gabardina color verde oscura.

\- No sé de que crímenes hablas, herbívoro – dijo enojado el rubio platinado al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba un par de esposas y buscaba golpearle, haciendo que este brincara hacia atrás para esquivarlo – pero ahora mismo tu serás arrestado hasta la muerte.

\- Nufufu… interesante eso quiero verlo – dijo mientras sonreía, al mismo tiempo que de la nada aparecía una guadaña en sus manos y se disponía a volver a tacara al rubio platinado.

Por otra parte, en un lugar muy alejado de la batalla se encontraba Kawahira recorriendo los pasillos de su hogar, dejando reflejar su enojo a andar y buscando romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

\- Ese idiota… - dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba avanzar a paso rápido hasta cierta habitación – le dije que lo vigilara para que no hiciera algo tan estúpido… - refunfuño mientras llegaba a su destino, abriendo de golpe la puerta y rompiéndola en el proceso – Verde – grito buscando a su secuas, pero noto que su habitación estaba vacía - … - empezó a buscar por toda el lugar abriendo las gavetas de ese laboratorio y los armarios, notando que no había nada ahí… la habitación estaba completamente vacía, algo que realmente no le agrado y entonces noto que sobre la mesa había una nota, por lo cual corrió a tomarla y al leer su contenido empezó a temblar de ira y luego empezar a reír de forma desenfrenada – con que esas tenemos… jajajaja, bueno en ese caso será mejor que adelantemos tu despertar mi querida marioneta – dijo al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño interrumpir el cual accionaba y empezaba a reír como loco mientras dejaba caer la nota al suelo y sacaba su teléfono – Byakuran, prepárate que pronto será tu turno – dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Mientras salía la hoja de papel caía al suelo… el contenido de esta carta era simple:

"Hace poco me arrebataste algo preciado, pero lo recuperare"

Definitivamente ese giro no se lo había esperado, camino con paso decidió hasta quedar parado frente a una pintura donde se podía contemplar un paisaje con un arcoíris, el cual removió revelando una puerta secreta, la cual abrió y al entrar en la habitación, sonrió.

\- Nunca pensé que ustedes fueran del tipo vengativo – dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que prendía las luces de esa habitación revelado que dentro de ella no había nada, salvo por un gran tubo en el centro de esta que estaba lleno de agua y dentro se podía ver a una mujer de cabello largo color verde, tes clara, con una curiosa marca de flor dorada debajo de su ojo derecho – pero eso era inevitable, o tú que piensas mi querida Luce – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – pero descuida pronto ya no estarás encerrada ya que podrás verlos nuevamente solo que no te aseguro que a ellos les dé gusto verte así – dijo mientras accionaba un interruptor que estaba en la pared y con ello el tubo se rompía, dejando ver que la mujer despertaba y su mirada se reflejaba totalmente vacía – numero 2 ah llegado tu turno – le ordeno.

\- Entendido, amo – le contesto la mujer mientras se paraba de forma herida, dejando notar las múltiples heridas que poseía su cuerpo, donde resaltaba una gran cicatriz en su vientre.


	16. Capítulo 16: Despertar

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Despertar

La situación no era nada favorable, todo el palacio estaba sumido en un caos total donde se podía apreciar múltiples batallas en todo el lugar, ya que habían recibido una emboscada y a pesar de estar preparados no pensaron que el enemigo tuviera a tantos hombres de su lado.

\- Nufufu ¿que pasa, su majestad…? ¿preocupado? – comento con burla Deamon, el cual recién esquivaba el golpe del peli azul y se preparaba para contraatacar.

\- … - Alaude no le contesto nada, simplemente frunció el ceño e igual se preparó para el siguiente golpe.

\- Prepárate porque esta vez hare que pagues por todos tus crímenes – declaro mientras se acercaba hasta le para lanzarle una patada, pero el rubio platinado logro bloquearla al mismo tiempo que el aprovechaba la cercanía para patearle sus costillas.

\- ¿De que rayos estás hablando, herbívoro?

\- Ese papel de ignorante no te queda, tu sabes muy bien cuáles son tus crímenes – declaro enojado Deamon.

\- Entonces te hare hablar para que me los digas – opino el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado mientras buscaba golpearle nuevamente.

Por otra parte, Asari se encontraba peleando en el jardín de la mansión para impedir la entrada de los enemigos al palacio…

\- Su resistencia es inútil, ya que nosotros tenemos la ventaja – declaro enojado Lampo.

\- No puedo aceptar tu traición Lampo – declaró enojado Asari – dime ¿porque lo haces esto?

\- Que molesto eres – se quejó el peli verde – pero supongo que eso es algo que Giotto no se ha atrevido a decirte, ¿no es así? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Ah…? ¿de que estas hablando Lampo, que tiene que ver Giotto?

\- En todo, esa actitud de tristeza y luto es una farsa.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Porque el… - ante eso el peliverde escondió su mirada – el mato a Lambo en mi cara – declaro, levantando el rostro y dejando ver la ira reflejada en su mirada.

\- ¡Que…! - Asari se sorprendió ante es anoticia – eso no es posible, Giotto no haría algo así además, desde lo que paso él no ha salido de palacio.

\- Mentira

\- Lampo…

\- No Asari, deja de engañarte porque tú también debes saber que en determinadas horas él se desaparece de la vista de todos… dime ¿tú sabes a donde se va o que hace?

\- … - ante eso Asari se quedó estático por un momento ya que la declaración del peli verde tenía algo de sentido, pero de cierta forma se negaba a creer que eso fuera verdad.

\- El que calla otorga – opino Lampo sonriendo de lado, mientras se había acercado peligrosamente al pelinegro para buscar golpearle en el estómago reuniendo todo su poder – adiós, viejo amigo – declaro lanzando el golpe, pero justo cuando estaba a centímetros de su objetivo una flecha se clavó en su mano, provocando que Asari saliera de su trance mental y Lampo retrocediera y se quejara del dolor.

\- Tus malditos motivos no me interesan niño mimado – escucho que alguien le gritaba – pero no dejare que lastimes a MI friki de la flauta – declaro G, el cual portaba una llama roja en su frente y un arco el cual estaba cubierto por las mismas llamas.

\- G, ¿dónde estabas? - dijo Asari mirándole a ver.

\- Escúchame bien Lampo, lamento la muerte de tu hermanito, pero la razón por la que murió fue por ser un maldito traidor – declaro enfadado el pelirrojo, ignorando la pregunta del peli negro.

\- ¿De que diablos estás hablando G? – reclamo Lampo.

\- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un traidor como tú, ahora … - menciono al mismo tiempo que nuevamente hacia aparecer una flecha de llamas y con ella le apuntaba al peli verde – largo de aquí – declaro, mientras adoptaba un semblante serio y preparándose para dispararle a su ex-amigo.

Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba otra batalla…

\- Ryohei, basta – declaro Takeshi, el cual estaba esquivando los ataques del peli blanco – no deseo pelear contigo.

\- Que curioso, porque yo si deseo pelear contigo al extremo – declaro de forma calmada, mientras sonreía y buscaba seguir lanzándole puñetazos al pelinegro.

\- Tch… - Takeshi buscaba esquivarlo y atacarle con el reverso de su espada, ya que al final no quería herirle.

\- Si sigues con esos ataques débiles nunca ganaras – declaro al mismo tiempo que lograba golpearlo en el estómago y sacándole el aire, haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo.

Pero entonces antes de que Ryohei volviera a darle otro golpe, sintió como algo atravesaba su hombro izquierdo, notando que algo parecido a una gran barra de color morado rojizo lo atravesaba y esta se encogía desapareciendo, pero dejándole un agujero.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear de esa forma, con gusto te complaceré cabeza de césped – se escuchó que alguien hablaba por detrás.

\- Así que tú también estas aquí, cabeza de pulpo – dijo Ryhoei al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba su hombro lastimado y usando sus llamas se auto curaba mientras se giraba para encarar a la persona que le había atacado.

Parado frente a el había un joven de cabellos plateados cortos, tes clara, de ojos color grises con un ligero tono rojizo, vestía una camisa de vestir roja de manga larga con corbata negra, saco y pantalón negro de vestir, con zapatos negros bien lustrados y llevaba en sus labios un cigarro encendido y en su mano derecha había una calavera de plata que abrazaba todo su brazo.

\- Hayato – le llamo Takeshi colocándose de pie.

\- Asi es – dijo mientras que de su cinturón sacaba un extraño cartucho y lo colocaba en la boca de la calavera pulsera – y no pienses que tendré consideración contigo ya que ahora solo eres un miserable traidor – declaro enojado Hayato, al mismo tiempo que su arma se envolvía con una llama de color roja.

\- Nunca pensé ser suave con ustedes – le contesto el otro mientras sonreía de lado e igual hacia que sus puños brillaran con una llama amarilla.

En esos instantes se escuchó un fuerte estallido dentro del castillo, preocupando a algunos mientras que ese sonido provocaba que otros sonrieran con malicia…

Dentro del palacio muy cerca de la zona sur…

\- Tch… maldito herbívoro, así que eres uno de ellos – se quejó Natsu, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba con algunos raspones en todo su cuerpo y tenía activado su poder.

\- Tardaste en notarlo principito – se burló Reborn, el cual igual tenía algunos raspones en sus ropas y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- … - Natsu no contesto y solo frunció el ceño mientras se regañaba a si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, miro de reojo a su derecha notando a Tsuna y a su papa inconscientes ya que de un momento a otro el lugar donde estaban había estallado y de entre el humo apareció el pelinegro; del estallido solo Natsu se logró salvar, pero sus acompañantes recibieron el daño de golpe.

\- Creo deducir lo que estás pensando y no, yo no fui quien acciono ese explosivo – declaro de forma seria Reborn.

\- Eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que en este momento te derrotare herbívoro – declaró enojado el castaño.

\- Por muy tentadora que sea tu oferta, en este momento tengo otros asuntos importantes, así que muévete – ordeno Reborn mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas a un pequeño camaleón verde el cual se convertía en una pistola y le disparaba al castaño.

Natsu logro esquivar el ataque y con ello se lanzó a pelar contra este, buscanod bloquear sus ataques y contraatacarle, dejando notar que la batalla estaba nivelada y que cualquiera podría ser el vencedor.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, el cuerpo del otro castaño empezaba a mostrar signos de querer despertar.

"Es la hora numero 1…" – fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Tsuna, provocando que este abriera los ojos de golpe, pero dejando ver que sus ojos se miraban vacíos y fríos…

Esta reacción solo fue observada a la distancia por un par de ojos negros.


	17. Capítulo 17: Marioneta

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Marioneta

Cuando notaron el cambio fue demasiado tarde…

Mientras su batalla transcurría ninguno de los dos se percató de los movimientos del otro castaño, el cual se había colocado de pie, pero mantenía la mirada oculta y de un momento a otro de su frente nació una llama de color naranja extraña, ya que los bordes de esta eran de color negro… y sin previo aviso sus puños igual se cubrieron con esa extraña llama y de un momento a otro lanzo una esfera de energía hacia los que se encontraban peleando en esos instantes…

El ataque los tomo por sorpresa y contrabajo tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo y al girarse para encarar a su atacante se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa, ya que delante de ellos estaba Tsuna, el cual se encontraba de pie, con una llama de la última voluntad en su frente y puños, pero su mirada se reflejaba vacía.

\- Tsu… - le llamo sorprendido y asustado Natsu.

\- Tch… maldición ya despertó – se quejó Reborn, el cual no perdió tiempo y le apunto con su arma al otro castaño.

\- Espera, que quieres decir con eso – le pregunto alarmado el castaño de mirada atardecer.

\- Mi misión era matarlo antes de que despertara…

\- Que… - pero no logro terminar su pregunta ni tampoco obtener alguna respuesta ya que de un momento a otro Tsuna se había lanzado a darle una patada, la cual contrabajo bloqueo.

Sin perder tiempo Reborn le disparo, ero noto para su sorpresa que su ataque era detenido ya que Tsuna atrapo la bala con las manos y la derritió.

Mientras en una zona alejada de la batalla, se encontraba Kawahira en su despacho escuchando el reporte de la situación a través de la video llamada con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios mientras disfrutaba de una buena copa de vino.

\- Todo va de acuerdo al plan – escucho que le informaba uno de sus subordinados – los principales están peleando con sus ex-amigos, la detonación no tuvo el impacto que deseábamos… pero Giotto estaba en ese lugar y callo inconsciente e igual número 1 ya despertó y se encuentra peleando con Natsume y otro sujeto, el cual desconozco su identidad.

\- Ese otro debe ser una de las ratas que se coló – opino con algo de disgusto Kawahira – pero no importa, ya desperté a número 2 para recuperar el control total de numero 1 e igual ella me ayudara a mantener a raya a esas ratas – dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer que estaba parada a un lado suyo, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro de cuello cuadrado y manga larga, con botas negras y en su cuello estaba adornado con un relicario ovalado de oro con el dibujo de un trébol.

\- Entiendo, cualquier cosa lo mantendré informado – comento la voz y finalizo la llamada.

\- Tal parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan, no te parece divertido Luce – dijo girándose en su silla para mirar a la peli verde que seguía de pie sin moverse – definitivamente fuiste alguien difícil de domar pero mírate ahora – dijo colocándose de pie y sujetándola por la cintura – una hermosa muñeca y además obediente, definitivamente tu poder es lo que necesitaba para ir contra ellos – en eso la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella, ya que su teléfono estaba sonando, en ello leyó rápidamente el mensaje y su sonrisa se amplió más – ya falta poco y dentro de poco obtendré lo que debió ser mío desde el principio, jajajaja.

De regreso en el jardín del palacio…

\- Ese Lampo… no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte – se quejó G, el cual se limpiaba la sangre de su labio con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

\- Por lo visto ya acabamos con todos ellos – opino Asari, el cual miraba con algo de tristeza los cuerpos que yacían tirados por el lugar.

\- Debemos reagruparnos y buscar a los demás – opino el pelirrojo.

\- Eso no será necesario fresita – escucho que le hablaban a su espalda, por lo cual ambos chicos se giraron solo para encontrarse a sus hermanitos, los cuales igual se veian con algunas heridas y el pelinegro cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un peliblanco.

\- Espera… Ryohei también – pregunto asustado Asari, mientras observaba a Takeshi dejar caer el suelo del peli blanco al suelo.

\- Tal parece que fuimos muy ingenuos – declaro enojado Takeshi.

\- Sabiamos que el enemigo estaba reclutando nobles… - empezó a hablar Hayato – pero nunca sospechamos de nuestros propios amigos cercanos.

\- No puede creer que ese sujeto tuviera razón – dijo enojado G, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

\- ¿Que sujeto? – pregunto algo enojado Asari – es verdad, ¿dónde estuvieron ustedes y que es lo que estaban hac…? – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo, del cual notaron que la torre sur se desplomaba al mismo tiempo que en la parte central del palacio una fuerte llama color morado destruía el lugar.

\- Pero que… - hablo asombrado Hayato.

En eso notaron como a escasos centímetros de ellos por el lado derecho se estrellaban un castaño y un pelinegro, mientras que del lado izquierdo algo se estrellaba contra uno de los arboles del jardín y quedaba incrustado en el mismo.

\- Natsu – dijo alarmado Takeshi al notar a su amigo ponerse de pie con dificultad mientras observaba hacia la torre sur.

\- Deamon… cómo es posible – hablo para si mismo G – si se suponía que estabas muerto.

En eso notaron que de la entrada del castillo empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia su dirección un rubio platinado el cual se le notaba muy enojado, el cual portaba en cada mano un juego de esposas las cuales estaban cubiertas por llamas de color morado, pero entonces…

\- Papa – escucho que Natsu gritaba angustiado mirando en dirección al rubio platinado, el cual al mirar a su derecha noto que una gran esfera de energía iba dirigida a su dirección, la cual a duras penas logro esquivar ya que esta logro darle y lastimarle el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto asustado G.

\- Tch… no pensé que fuera tan fuerte – se quejó Reborn, el cual igual se estaba colocando de pie… " _maldición debo acabarlo o esto se saldrá de control…_ " pensó mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una bala la cual tenía un grabado peculiar y la miraba a ver mientras recordaba las palabras de Verde…

\- Flash Back -

\- ¿Para que me das esto? – pregunto Reborn mirando a ver la bala que el peli verde le acaba de entregar.

\- Es el resultado de mis investigaciones – declaro algo enojado Verde.

\- Entonces es basura – dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- Reborn esto no es para juegos, esta bala es especial, la necesitaras para detener a la marioneta que creo Kawahira.

\- Tch… porque te preocupas tanto por eso, solo debe ser uno de esos humanos que uso de experimentos como los que encontramos que utilizo para manipularlos usando un poco de su sangre.

\- Si ese fuera el caso te hubiera dicho que entraras y lo mataras inmediatamente.

\- Tu no me das órdenes.

\- Eso lo sé, mi título de rey jamás fue te importo… pero en este punto te pido que me escuches y me obedezcas – dijo de forma triste.

\- Habla de una vez, no estoy para tus juegos.

\- Reborn… es que esa marioneta que denomina número 1, no es un humano convertido…

\- ¿Ah…?

\- …

\- No te quedes callado y habla de una maldita vez – se quejó enojado Reborn mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Luce… ella estaba embarazada cuando la secuestro…

\- Que…

\- Reborn… es tu hijo…

\- … - eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro el cual dejo caer la pistola de sus manos de la impresión – mientes… - dijo enojado – Verde dime que esta es una maldita broma – le grito sujetándolo de sus ropas con fuerza.

\- Ella quería darte la sorpresa… - dijo Verde ocultando la mirada – pero todo paso tan rápido… esta bala la cree para que lo mates en caso de que no podamos detenerlo ya que él fue convertido en un arma peligrosa porque la sangre que le pusieron fue la de Giotto…

Ante eso Reborn ya no hablaba solo escuchaba mientras trataba de controlar sus instintos para no golpear al peli verde que estaba sujetando.

\- ¿Y que paso con ella? – logro preguntar Reborn mientras ocultaba su mirada con su sombrero.

\- Murió en el proceso… - declaro Verde de forma seria, mientras sentía como era soltado y veía como el pelinegro se alejaba unos pasos de él.

\- ¿Que harás al respecto?

\- Aunque va contra nuestra naturaleza y nuestra ley… nosotros tomaremos venganza y empezaremos una guerra contra ellos – declaro Verde.

\- Hmm… - ante eso una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Reborn al mismo tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia – en ese caso, yo el ángel caído Reborn estoy a su servicio, majestad – argumento levantando su mirada y dejando ver una gran determinación reflejada en sus ojos – estoy listo para iniciar nuestra venganza y hacerles pagar a esos por involucrarnos.

\- … - ante eso Verde no dijo nada y solo asintió.

\- Fin del flash black -

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – dijo Hayato, el cual miraba de reojo a Natsu.

\- No lo sé… de repente el… - intento explicar Natsu, pero en eso notaron que algo aparecía de entre una cortina de polvo, un castaño con la ropa algo rasgada y algunas heridas, el cual ocultaba su mirada y en su frente y puños había una llama de color naranja con bordes negros.

\- ¿Ese es Tsuna? – pregunto asustado Takeshi.

\- Así que esa es tu verdadera identidad, herbívoro – opino Alaude, el cual se había colocado enfrente del castaño para detenerlo.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho – escucharon una voz que les hablaba.

Al buscar con la mirada notaron, que parado en la segunda planta donde la ventana estaba destrozada estaba parado un rubio de cabello corto, ojos color marrón, tes clara, el cual usaba un smoking negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, zapatos bien lustrados, con una gabardina negra encima y guantes negros en sus manos, el cual tenía en su mano derecha un látigo de color verde, el cual estaba enredado en el cuerpo de Giotto, el cual tenía una herida en la cabeza y seguía inconsciente.

\- Giotto… - esa visión solo hizo enojar Alaude, el cual empezaba a liberar más poder provocando que sus llamas se expandieran, pero en eso tuvo que regresar su atención a la batalla ya que Tsuna se había lanzado a atacarlo…

\- Imposible… - argumento Asari.

\- Porque sigues con vida – pregunto enojado G.

\- Tu…. – dijo Natsu enojado, al mismo tiempo que volví a activar sus llamas – como…

\- Veo que aun sigues enojado por lo que paso

\- Maldito herbívoro… - declaro el castaño, mientras igual volvía a activar sus llamas – ahora mismo me las pagaras – dijo lanzando a atacarle.

\- Mas te vale detenerte – dijo divertido el rubio mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Giotto y lo usaba de escudo – o ¿estás dispuesto a matarlo con tal de herirme? – notando que el castaño detenía su ataque.

\- Maldito cobarde – argumento enojado – deja tus trucos o es que tienes miedo de que te mate, Dino – ante esas palabras solo noto como el otro le sonreía con superioridad.

\- No es cobardía, es solo usar todos los recursos que tienes a mano, tal y como tu actuaste en esa ocasión donde lo usaste como escudo para proteger tu miserable vida – declaro enojado.

\- Eso es mentira… - grito enfado el castaño.

" _Por lo visto… ya es hora de despertar…_ " – fue el pensamiento de un par de ojos negros que seguían observando toda la batalla, los cuales se cerraban y se volvían a abrir dejando ver a su alrededor una habitación con una iluminación tenue de la cual había una gran cama con dosel, donde se podía apreciar a alguien durmiendo en ella " _ya es la hora…_ "


	18. Capítulo 18: Guardián

KHR no es mío, solo to prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Guardián

La situación no parecía nada favorecedora, por una parte, aun no podían asimilar como es que Deamon y Dino estaban frente a ellos aún con vida si se suponía habían desaparecido después de esa guerra y se les había dado por muertos. Por otra parte, también sentían una gran angustia y preocupación ya que Tsuna ahora había cambiado de bando y estaba luchando a la par contra Alaude y Giotto estaba inconsciente en calidad de rehén en las manos de Dino.

\- Creo que esta vez la situación me favorece, no lo crees Natsume – opino divertido Dino.

\- Maldito herbívoro, suéltalo – le ordeno el castaño.

\- No, esta vez tendré mi venganza porque por tu culpa, él murió – argumento el rubio.

\- Eso es mentira, tú fuiste el que lo mato.

\- Mientes, yo lo amaba.

\- ¿Y por ello lo heriste, secuestraste y mataste? – pregunto enojado.

En ese punto Natsu ya temblaba de ira, realmente le dolía y enojaba recordar ese momento… y ahora no podía calmarse porque tenía al culpable frente a él, pero buscaba frenar sus instintos porque Dino estaba escondido detrás del cuerpo de su papá… tenía que pensar en un plan y rápido para salvarle y de paso romperle la cara al bronco ese por traidor y asesino.

Por otra parte, Alaude seguía peleando contra el otro castaño, aun no podía creer que ese fuera el humano herbívoro que había visto en el desayuno… era una persona totalmente diferente y lo podía sentir, tal vez no tendría ese don de la hyper intuición como su esposo y su hijo, pero sentía que había una situación similar… pero no podía recordar bien de dónde.

\- Tch… - argumento molesto Alaude cuando logro esquivar a duras penas una de las esferas de energía que le había lanzado… se movía demasiado rápido.

\- Nufufu, acaso el gran y poderoso rey está en aprietos – comento con burla Deamon al mismo tiempo que aparecía por detrás del rubio platinado para buscar herirle, pero igual logro esquivarlo y golpearlo.

\- … - Alaude no le contesto al peli azul, ya que estaba más ocupado bloqueando y respondiendo los ataques del castaño.

Ante esa situación Deamon encontró una gran oportunidad para vengarse del rubio platinado y de entre sus ropas saco una pistola y le apunto a su espalda, mientras sonreía de forma triunfante al mismo tiempo que tiraba del gatillo pero desafortunadamente su sensación de victoria se desvaneció del aire cuando vio cómo su bala era bloqueada con otra.

\- Tu… - dijo Alaude mirando de reojo a sus espaldas.

\- No te confíes, por mi te hubiera dejado morir, pero tengo ordenes de protegerlos debido a nuestra alianza – opino algo aburrido Reborn, el cual se encontraba parado junto al rubio platinado – yo me hare cargo de este loco y tu acaba con esa marioneta – le dijo sin mirarle a ver.

\- Solo por esta vez te hare caso, pero después quiero una explicación, ángel – hablo bajo Alaude para que solo el pelinegro lo escuchara, al cual solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su sombrero.

\- De acuerdo – se limitó a contestar Rebron mientras volvía a cargar su arma y volvía a dispararle a Deamon.

\- Porque lo defiendes, tú eres nuestro infiltrado – se quejó Deamon.

\- Cambio de planes – se limitó a contestarle el pelinegro mientras le atacaba.

Por otra parte, los otros chicos no sabían que hacer o como ayudar ya que las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo frente a ellos eran demasiado destructivas y parecían estar a un nivel diferente al de ellos.

\- G, debemos ayudarles – opino de forma seria Asari.

\- No creo que sea lo más sensato que nos involucremos, ya que solo les estorbaríamos – respondió el pelirrojo aun con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla.

\- Pero no podemos quedarnos solo a observar – declaro enojado Takeshi.

\- Cálmate friki del beisbol, nosotros ayudaremos, pero impidiendo que los interrumpan – hablo con calma Hayato.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Asari mirándolos a ver – G, ¿que significa esto… porque…?

\- No te alteres Asari, en estos momentos es lo peor que podemos hacer además… tch… ya están aquí – dijo G, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a cargar su arco y miraba a ver a sus espaldas, notando que había aparecido una nueva persona.

\- Hmm… sabes eso es interesante, pero no me sorprende su reacción – comento de forma divertida un peli blanco de cabello corto alborotado, el cual tenía los ojos color lila, de tes clara con un tatuaje en forma de tres triángulos alargados debajo de su ojo derecho, el cual vestía una camisa de manga larga color negra, con corbata blanca y chaleco blanco, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Takeshi mientras sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su katana.

\- No pensé que lo que ese sujeto me dijo fuera verdad – opino G con molestia – tú debes ser Byakuran, no es así.

\- Y tú debes ser G, la mano derecha del actual rey - le respondió divertido el peliblanco.

\- Ya era hora que llegaras – opino Dino apareciendo parado junto a el – ten, encárgate de esto – le dijo mientras lanzaba al suelo a Giotto.

\- Tal y como esa vez, tú no puedes hacer nada solo – opino enfado Natsu, mientras aparecía rápidamente a un costado del rubio y le lanzaba un puñetazo en el estómago y le mandaba a volar – Hayato, Takeshi ustedes rescaten a mi papá – les ordeno mientras se alejaba para seguir peleando contra Dino.

\- Hmm… por lo visto me ha dejado en una situación comprometedora – opino Byakuran, mientras miraba de reojo al rubio inconsciente que yacía junto a sus pies.

\- Mas te vale que no intentes nada – opino con enfado Hayato, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Tranquilos, él no es de mi interés – dijo con calma el peliblanco, mientras se inquinaba para tomarlo y lanzárselo a Asari.

\- Giotto… - le llamo Asasri, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

\- Tch… ¿que fue lo que le hicieron? – pregunto enojado G, notando que sin importar lo que habia pasado este no recuperaba la conciencia.

\- A mí no me mires, así me lo dieron – halo con calma Byakuran, mientras se guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por otra parte…

\- Tch… - se quejó Deamon, mientras se sujetaba su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¿Que pasa?, acaso no ibas a acabar conmigo – comento con burla Reborn.

\- No te creas tanto por este simple golpe de suerte – le respondió enojado.

\- Como digas – le contesto.

\- Hmm… ya veo, así que tú eras una de las ratas que se colaron a mi base – escucharon una nueva voz, la cual capto la atención de todos.

De un momento a otro notaron como un tridente atravesaba por la espalda a Deamon, el cual escupía algo de sangre en el proceso y caía al suelo de rodillas.

Esta acción hizo que todas las batallas se detuvieran y miraban a ver lo que ocurría, notando que detrás del peliazul caído habían dos personas paradas: uno era un hombre de cabello color blanco corto y algo alborotado, de ojos color café el cual usaba unas gafas redondas de armazón color negro, tes clara, alto y ligeramente fornido, el cual usaba una camisa blanca con diseños cuadrados en negro, pantalón negro y zapatos bien lustrados; y a su lado habían un chico de cabello morado lacio y largo, el cual en una parte estaba parado dando a la ilusión de ser una piña y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, tes clara, de ojos heterocromáticos los cuales eran de color morado y rojo… pero con la singularidad de que ambos se notaban vacíos, alto y de complexión delgada; el cual llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata negra, gabardina negra encima, un pantalón negro y botines de agujetas color negras y en sus manos sujetaba un tridente, del cual caían gotas de sangre en esos momentos.

\- Tu… - menciono Alaude, dejando notar por unos segundos que ver a ese sujeto lo había impresionado pero entonces frunció el ceño porque ahora comprendía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que tenía al culpable delante suyo.

\- A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, viejo amigo – le respondió el peli blanco.

\- Mu…ku…ro… - hablo entrecortado Deamon, mientras se colocaba de pie y reconocía al chico que estaba parado junto al peliblanco.

\- Deamon, debo decir que me has decepcionado.

\- ¿De que hablas…?

\- Te asigne la tarea sencilla que mataras a Alaude y hasta desperté a número 1 para que te ayude y aun así no has podido acabarlo.

\- De que estas hablando aún no he perdido, además ¿porque mi hermano está contigo? Si tu me dijiste que el…

\- Fue secuestro por Alaude, jajaja en verdad que eres un idiota – se burló el peliblanco – yo tome a Mukuro para que me ayudaras con el trabajo sucio, pero veo que fue mucho para ti – dijo de forma despectiva.

\- Debí imaginarlo, tu siempre has estado detrás de todo e igual de la anterior guerra… manipular y controlar mentes es lo tuyo – hablo con enfado Alaude mientras miraba de reojo al castaño, el cual misteriosamente se había quedado quieto y su mirada estaba cubierta por su fleco.

\- Pero… no entiendo... – empezó a hablar de forma desespera Deamon.

\- Yo fui quien secuestro y retuvo a Muku-chan – hablo Byakuran apareciendo junto a ellos mientras sujetaba de la cintura al peli morado y lo pegaba a su cuerpo – fue el pago que recibí a cambio de ayudarle a derrocar a los reyes actuales – dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro.

\- … - en ese punto Deamon se sentía tan confundido que no sabía que hacer…

\- Manipulaste al herbívoro ilusionista para que hiciera tu trabajo sucio – declaro enojado Alaude.

\- Obviamente, ya que debo recuperar lo que por derecho es mío – contesto Kawahira.

\- ¿De que esta hablando este sujeto? – pregunto Asair sin entender.

\- Eso es algo que ustedes, los vampiros nuevos no entienden – respondió con arrogancia el peliblanco – Alaude me robo el título de rey, quien yo era quien debía ser el sucesor de Timoteo.

\- Yo no te robe nada, herbívoro.

\- No tiene porque ocultar la verdad, Kawahira-sama ya nos contó la verdad – opino Dino el cual apareció al lado del peli blanco.

\- Padre, de que están hablando estos herbívoros – pregunto preocupado Natsu, el cual había aparecido al lado del rubio platinado.

\- La verdad, o lo que tu consideras tu realidad – le pregunto Alaude mientras miraba a los ojos a Kawahira y sonreía de lado.

\- Yo creo que es lo mismo – le contesto – veras pequeño príncipe, tu padre y yo somos los primeros humanos convertidos por el vampiro original y en una jugada cobarde Alaude me robo el título que me correspondía por derecho – declaro enojado.

\- Que… - pregunto Natsu sin entender mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, el cual solo fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños.

\- Definitivamente esa es tu realidad – escucharon que alguien hablaba, donde notaron que Giotto se había despertado y se colocaba de pie con la ayuda de Asari, mientras sonreía de lado – ¿en verdad, eso paso? Kawahira.

\- Giotto… - dijo ALaude mientras le miraba a ver.

\- Sabes, los estorbos como tu deberían seguir inconscientes – le ordeno Kawahira, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía rápidamente de su posición y reaparecido frente a Asari y Giotto, para despues buscar golpearlos, pero el rubio fue más rápido y bloqueo el ataque al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su amigo para que el ataque no le llegara – tch… maldito…

\- Creo que tú eres el que debe quedarse quieto – opino Giotto mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante esa visión todos se habían quedado en silencio ya que no habían visto algo así, ya que la mitad del cuerpo de Kawahira estaba congelado… e igual por una extraña razón por más que quisieran no podían moverse.

\- ¿Que está pasando, porque no puedo moverme? – pregunto Dino, al notar que su cuerpo no le respondía.

\- ¿De que estas hablando bronco? – pregunto Natsu sin entender ya que él si podía moverse, pero al mirar a su alrededor noto que todos estaban inmóviles exceptuando por Reborn.

\- Maldito… como es que tu… - se quejó Kawahira.

\- Solemne sumisión – dijo Alaude sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto Byakuran.

\- Sin importar el tiempo, nosotros jamás podremos olvidar la deuda que tenemos – opino Alaude mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de lado.

\- Maldito… ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso? – le pregunto enojado Kawahira.

\- Creo que eso te pasa por subestimarme Kawahira… como siempre lo hiciste – dijo con algo de tristeza Giotto.

\- Cierto, pero esta tus genes irán en tu contra… numero 1 ¡mátalo! – ordeno mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro, pero entonces noto que no ocurría nada, por lo que al mirar al castaño noto que este seguía inmóvil – pero que… marioneta te ordeno moverte.

Y entonces ocurrió, de un momento a otro Tsuna se movió por lo cual Natsu busco moverse para quedar parado frente a Giotto para protegerle, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando el ataque fue dirigido hacia Kawahira, provocando que saliera de su prisión de hielo y se estrellara contra el árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- Pero que… - pregunto algo confundido Natsu, pero entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido… - imposible… - dijo asustado, al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas nacían en sus ojos.

\- Esto es imposible, porque… - se quejó Kawahira pero entonces lo noto… entre los cabellos del castaño, se encontraba una pequeña ave de color amarillo.

\- Herbívoro, herbívoro… - escucharon canturrear al pequeño animalito.

\- Que significa esto – pregunto Kawari desconcertado, ya que era imposible que su marioneta se revelara contra él ya que este fue diseñado para obedecer… como era posible, pero lo más desconcertante era esa ave, se supone que Tsunayoshi fue diseñado hasta para exterminar con toda vida que estuviera cerca suyo al despertar… entonces porque esa ave podía estar en su cabeza y seguir viva…

\- Al fin despertó… - dijo con algo de nostalgia Giotto mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.


	19. Capítulo 19: Despertar

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Despertar

En definitiva eso era desconcertante e ilógico… no había lógica en eso… su plan era perfecto en todo los sentidos entonces porque su mejor pieza ahora se revelaba en su contra… en eso recordó ese pequeño detalle que decidió pasar por alto pensando que tal vez solo fue algo accidental que ocurrió… ante eso abrió sus ojos de la impresión pero rápidamente esa expresión fue remplazada por una de odio… no… había llegado muy lejos y ya casi obtenía su amado y merecido título… no permitirá que la vida se lo arrebatara nuevamente, es decir… él siempre fue mejor en todo y aun no entendí porque Timoteo había optado por el rubio platinado, no tenía lógica… pero debía buscar una solución a su problema de inmediato.

Kawahira solo se incorporó mientras miraba con odio a la pequeña ave que estaba escondida entre los cabellos castaños de su marioneta, en eso una nueva idea apareció en su mente: tal vez si mataba a ese animal se acabaría el problema… ya luego destrozaría los pocos recuerdos de su marioneta para dejarlo como el fiel sirviente que fue en su niñez.

\- Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma – se quejó Dino, el cual empleo toda su voluntad y logro recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo debido a que al ver a esa avecita sobre la cabeza de numero 1 le hizo enfurecer… no tenía lógica, ese animal debía estar muerto ya que ellos tenían su vida enlazada a la de su dueño… y él lo había asesinado… le había engañado y luego traicionado y matado a sangre fría… no tenía lógica… porque seguía vivo ese animal… a no ser…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Byakuran, aun sin entender por que todos parecían a ver quedado en un trance al notar la presencia de la pequeña ave.

\- Natsume, ¿que diablos significa esto? – le grito Dino, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su látigo entre sus manos.

Por su parte el mencionado no dijo nada, ya que realmente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos sin apartar la vista de Tsuna… ¿por qué estaba con él? ¿qué significaba eso? entonces miro de reojo a su papa, el cual estaba derramando lagrimas silenciosas mientras una tímida sonrisa que demostraba felicidad estaba plasmada en su rostro.

\- Jaja, por lo visto nuevamente hiciste algo innecesario, no es así Giotto – hablo Kawahira, buscando recuperar el control de la situación.

\- … - Giotto no le contesto y simplemente le dedico una mirada la cual transmitía mucha lastima, provocando que el contrario solo se enojara más, al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus llamas las cuales eran de un color índigo.

\- Tal vez creas que te has salvado – declaro enojado – pero… - comento sonriendo mientras una extraña niebla empezó a rodearles – no debes subestimarme.

\- Jamás lo he hecho – declaro con seriedad Giotto – de hecho, nunca lo hice – recalco mientras una llama de color naranja brillante nacía de su frente.

\- Eh, al fin esto se puso interesante – opino divertido Byakuran, pero junto en el momento que estaba por activar sus llamas tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, notando que Deamon estaba de pie y le miraba con el ceño fruncido – debería tomar esto como una traición – pregunto de forma clamada.

\- Tómalo como desees, yo entre para recuperar a mi familia y eso hare – dijo mientras activaba sus llamas y hacia aparecer una niebla alrededor del peliblanco.

\- Intenta cuanto quieras, pero no te lo regresare – dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía y de su frente nacía una llama color naranja con los bordes negros.

\- Eso está por verse – declaro con seguridad mientras crea una especia de campo para que ambos pelearan sin interrupciones.

Por su parte igual Alaude estaba impresionado ya que jamás espero volver a escuchar a esa pequeña ave, pero al notar la reacción de Giotto lo supo… al fin después de mucho lo había conseguido, lo cual le provocaba sentirse muy feliz en ese momento, pero no dejo que ese sentimiento aflorara porque estaba en medio de una batalla e igual reconocía las consecuencias que significaba su despertar.

En eso noto como Kawahira se preparaba para volver a lanzarse a golpear a Giotto, pero esta vez fue más rápido y el mismo bloqueo el ataque, para luego empezar a golpear sin compasión alguna a Kawahira el cual bloqueaba algunos ataques y otros no, debido a la velocidad.

En eso Dino aprovecho esa incertidumbre para lanzarse a atacar a Tsuna, el cual nuevamente se había quedado parado, escondiendo su mirada y con un rostro neutro. Pero su ataque fue frenado en por Natsu, el cual busco bloquear ese ataque, ya que en primera no permitirá que ese herbívoro traidor lastimara a su Tsuna y en segunda sabía muy bien las intenciones que tenia de lastimar a la pequeña ave.

Kawahira sentía su desventaja, odia admitir que su rival era mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… pero no por eso le dejaría ser el ganador de esa batalla ya que el estaba jugando para obtener todo, por lo cual metió rápidamente su mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color amarillo, el cual estaba listo para aventárselo al rubio platinado pero de un momento a otro la botella estallo en sus manos; al mirar de reojo noto que esa rata había estropeado sus planes, ya que ese pelinegro de patillas rizadas tenía su pistola en mano… le había disparado adivinando sus intenciones… lo malo que con ese descuido fue aprovechado por su rival y le golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba su atributo y su arma se empezaba a expandir por su cuerpo , apresándolo en el proceso.

\- Maldito… - declaro enojado Kawahira.

\- Lo dices porque ese herbívoro adivino tus movimientos – opino Alaude, mientras jalaba un poco de su arma y con ello buscaba apretar el agarre que mantenía cautivo al peliblanco.

\- Tal vez has ganado esta, pero no la guerra – declaró mientras sonreía de lado y de un momento a otro algo se clavó en la costilla izquierda del rubio, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara su arma, para caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Alaude…! – grito asustado Giotto, al notar que por detrás y surgiendo desde la neblina aparecía ese chico peli morado de ojos heterocromaticos, el cual había apuñalado a su esposo por la espalda, para luego volver a desaparecer y reaparecer al lado del peliblanco.

\- Padre – grito Natsu al ver a su padre caer de rodillas, peor ese fue su error ya que Dino aprovecho su distracción para patearlo en el estómago al mismo tiempo que su látigo le golpeaba en la cara y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Tch… - se quejó Reborn al mismo tiempo que buscaba moverse para ayudar al rubio platinado, pero de repente sintió algo detrás suyo, pero logro moverse de su posición solo para notar que algo le había ataco… una esfera de energía anaranjada.

Pero justo cuando se giraba para enfrentar a su nuevo rival, este abrió los ojos de la impresión… eso no era posible, eso debía ser una broma… no era posible que estuviera ahí mismo en esos momentos…

En esos momentos Giotto se sentía entre la espada y la pared ya que por su familia estaba en peligro, pero no sabía a quién ayudar, pero entonces sucedió… justo en el momento que Dino y Kawahira estaban por lanzar su siguiente ataque, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó…

Dino sonreía con malicia, lo tenía acorralado y aunque Natsu se colocó de pie, sus movimientos fueron frenados al patearle en el pecho, busco enredar su látigo entre sus piernas y jalarlo al mismo tiempo que de su frente nacía una llama naranja con bordes negros y en su mano empezaba a crearse una esfera que concentraba toda su energía, la cual por la cercanía no iba a ser esquivaba, por lo cual se relamió los labios disfrutando del momento.

\- Hasta nunca, Natsu… - declaro Dino al mismo tiempo que estaba por lanzarle el ataque al castaño.

Kawahira igual se encontraba dichoso en esos instantes, en verdad que destruir la mente de Mukuro y hacerlo su esclavo mental fue lo más divertido que logro hacer, pero ahora su atención se concentraba en su ex-rival, el cual a duras penas se ponía de pie mientras se sujetaba su nueva herida, con ello nuevamente se lanzó a golpear a Alaude, el cual a duras penas bloqueaba los ataques.

\- Que patético debe ser, no lo crees Alaude – se mofo – tanto que has dicho ser alguien fuerte y ahora serás derrotado por mi – dijo mientras de la nada creaba un uro de espadas detrás suyo – hasta nunca… - delcaro al mismo tiempo que sus ilusiones se dirigían a su objetivo, el cual solo fruncía el ceño al notar que lo había acorralado.

Pero ocurrio algo que nadie imagino que pasaría…

De un momento a otro Dino, detuvo su ataque al mismo tiempo que escupía algo de sangre y de esta forma desconcertando a Natsu, pero entonces lo noto… su rival tenía una barra de metal que lo estaba atravesando en el estómago.

\- Im…po…si…ble… - declaro, mientras dejaba caer su látigo y se giraba para encontrarse con esa mirada… esos mismos ojos que le miraron con odio en su último encuentro, estaban de nuevo ahí observándole de la misma forma.

\- … - por su parte Natsu se quedó sin palabras… por el dolor de su cuerpo sabía que no era un sueño pero parecía tan irreal… muchas veces había soñado con tenerlo nuevamente enfrente, tal vez actuar como un herbívoro y disculparse por haber sido un mal hermano y no protegerlo, pero en esos instantes todas las emociones que sentía le impedían hablar ya que delante suyo, flotando en el cielo con sus alas extendidas estaba un joven pelinegro de cabello corto ligeramente alborotado, de piel muy clara, ojos color azul metálico, el cual vestía una camisa de manga larga holgada, la cual llevaba un sutil lazo decorando el cuello y pantalón negro ajustado, no llevaba zapatos pero en sus manos portaba un par de tonfas, de las cuales una estaba alargada y en su frente había una llama de un color morado brillante – Kyoya…

Por su parte Kawahira no logro saborear su victoria, ya que de un momento a otro su ataque se detuvo causándole gran confusión… y de un momento a otro todas las espadas se convirtieron en piedra, cayendo al suelo y provocando un gran ruido al hacerlo mientras se rompían en el proceso.

\- Pero… - intento hablar Kawahira, pero entonces noto que parado frente al rubio cenizo estaba su marioneta, pero ahora había algo diferente en el… - imposible…

\- No dejare que lastimes a Alaude-san – declaro Tsuna, provocando que Kawahira lo mirara con miedo…

\- … - Kawahira estaba en shock… eso no era imposible… no podía ser real… frente a él estaba su marioneta pero ahora sus ojos reflejaban vida y calidez, la llama de su frente se había tornado en un naranja brillante puro, en su hombro derecho estaba parado la pequeña ave… pero lo que nunca se espero es que en su espalda tuviera una ala de ángel y una de vampiro… no, eso no era imposible si él se encargó de destruir toda la humanidad de ese chico… no era posible… eso no tenia lógica…


	20. Capítulo 20: Ángeles

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Ángeles

Esto era algo irreal… no era cierto, sencillamente era imposible, se suponía que la información que habían conseguido era perfecta… ¿entonces? ¿cómo podía explicar verla parada frente a él?...

\- Luce… - murmuro, aun sin poder aceptar lo que sus ojos observaban.

Por su parte la peli verde no contesto nada, solo se limitó a estar de pie contemplándole; ante esta acción Reborn simplemente se enojó y se regañó a si mismo… no podía ser su Luce, ella había muerto en manos de ese sujeto, debía ser una ilusión para confundirle por lo que sin dudarlo le apunto en la cabeza a esa mujer.

\- No sé quién seas, pero no me dejare engañar así que prepárate – declaro con mucha seguridad mientras buscaba apretar el gatillo.

\- Sabes yo no haría eso de ser tu – escucho que le hablaban notando que por detrás aparecía Byakuran.

\- No me saldrás con la estupidez de que no se debe golpear a las damas o si – se mofo el pelinegro de patillas rizadas sonriendo de lado.

\- Na por mi esas pueden morirse, además ya tengo a mi Muku-chan – canturreo alegre el peliblanco – lo decía porque no querrás matar a tu esposa.

\- Mientes esa no es... – empezó a decir pero justo ene se instante tuvo que esquivar el ataque de la peliverde, la cual de un momento a otro se movió y le lanzo una patada, la cual fue esquivada pero justo en ese instante la mujer volvía a atacarle… sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, lo cual le trajo varios recuerdos al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de enojo e ira le invadía… era ella… no conocía a nadie más con esa fiereza, fuerza y belleza como ella a la hora de pelear, pero no tenía lógica… llevaron varios años infiltrados y por más que buscaron no la encontraron.

\- Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que te has dado cuenta – dijo Byakuran sonriendo de lado.

\- Tch… - por primera vez en su vida se sentía confundido, que significaba eso… no tenía lógica pero también lo sentía esa era su Luce… solo ella podía hacerle frente de esa forma pero entonces por que le atacaba y no le hablaba; desgraciadamente al estar metido en sus pensamientos se distrajo un par de segundos que fueron suficientes para su oponente y darle una patada en el estómago, la cual le quito el aire y lo hizo hincarse donde noto al mirar arriba que ella le apuntaba con su pistola directo a la cabeza… pero en ello noto su mirada vacía.

\- Por lo visto fallaste – hablo con malicia el peliblanco.

A Reborn no le molestaba la situacion, al contrario, sentía que eso era lo correcto por lo que simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando el disparo al ver como ella estaba por jalar el gatillo… se lo merecía, le había fallado y que mejor forma de estar en paz que morir en sus manos, acto seguido se escuchó una detonación…

Pero algo no estaba bien… en eso noto Reborn que la bala jamás llego a él, por lo que al abrir los ojos solo atino a atrapar el cuerpo de la peliverde antes que se golpeara contra el suelo… estaba sedada.

\- Pero que… - dijo enojado Byakuran – ¿quién se atreve a interferir? – grito enojado mientras se giraba – ¡tu…! - dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían de la impresión – así que tú eres el traidor – opino sonriendo de lado – Verde – menciono mientras observaba al peliverde, parado a un metro de distancia, el cual ocultaba su vista tras el reflejo de sus lentes y llevaba una pistola en su mano derecha de la cual se podía ver un poco de humo debido a la anterior detonacion.

\- Llegas tarde, imbécil – le reclamo el pelinegro.

\- Tenia unos asuntos pendientes – se limitó a responder el peliverde mientras le miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Traidor? – repitió con calma mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – no, creo que te equivocas – hablo mientras le miraba a ver dejando ver su mirada llena de odio – yo solo estoy tomando cartas en el asunto – declaro mientras sonreía de lado y le apuntaba con su pistola de color plata al peliblanco, pero noto que este se movía rápido y esquivaba fácilmente sus balas.

\- Jaja, en serio piensas que seré un blanco fácil como ese títere – se burló mientras creaba una esfera de color naranja con líneas negras.

\- … - ante ese comentario Verde sujeto con más fuerza su arma ya que le enojo como se había referido a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una segunda arma y comenzaba a disparar.

\- Jajajaja – la risa del peliblanco era lo único que se escuchaba ya que por su velocidad era muy fácil esquivar las balas que se dirigían hacia el – este no es tu fuerte nerd, mejor ve a seguir jugando con tus cosas químicas y científicas – se burló, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al contrario para golpearle en la cara, notando para su diversión que este no se movía de su sitio.

\- Idiota, muévete – le grito enojado Reborn.

\- Sabes… - comento con calma Verde mientras escondía su mirada – es verdad, soy pésimo cuando se trata de peleas – opino de forma calmada.

\- Verde – le grito el pelinegro.

\- Es tu fin, traidor – comento Byakuran mientras se preparaba para lanzarle una esfera de energía combinada con su puño.

\- Pero ahí un detalle que olvidas – siguió hablando de forma calmada el peliverde – y es que tú no puedes vencerme – declaro enojado mientras le miraba a ver y extendía su mano.

Justo en ese instante Byakuran se frenó de golpe, por su mirada de sorpresa se podía notar que no entendía que había pasado y que notaba que su cuerpo no le respondía… parecía que se había congelado en su sitio, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de su objetivo.

\- Pero que… - se quejó el peliblanco.

\- Así como los vampiros jamás podrán ponerle una mano encima a su rey, tu igual me debes devoción eterna y jamás podrás ir contra mí, aunque nos hayas traicionado – declaró enojado Verde.

\- Eso es imposible, ella era… - empezó a decir Byakuran.

\- Tu princesa – declaro Reborn, mientras se colocaba de pie, mientras cargaba al estilo princesa a la peliverde inconsciente.

\- Que… - declaro Byakuran.

\- Tal y como dijiste yo soy mejor en las cosas científicas, por ello en cuestiones de guerra dejaba que Luce se hiciera cargo porque ella me lo pedía – dijo Verde – pero esta vez atentaron contra mi familia y no me quedare tranquilo hasta que tengamos nuestra venganza y recuperemos lo que es nuestro – declaro al mismo tiempo que de su espalda brotaban un par de alas de color blanco con una tonalidad ligeramente dorada.

\- … - ante esa visión Byakuran se empezó a preocupar… lo sabía, desde el momento que le hizo caso a ese sujeto y acepto ser parte de su plan… sabía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría pero jamás pensó que él estaba equivocado, pensó que había atentado contra su reina pero ahora resultaba que se había confundido y ese error ahora lo pagaría caro, pero no se arrepentía de nada – vas a matarme, eso quiero verlo – declaro sonriendo de forma arrogante – si me matas perderás el título y acabas como ese caído – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Reborn, el cual solo frunció el ceño ante esa mención.

\- Nuevamente te equivocas Byakuran – declaro con calma Verde – un rey jamás se ensucia sus manos en esas tonterías para eso puede mandar a alguien más – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Qu… - ante de que el peliblanco pudiera decir algo sintió algo metálico atravesarle el pecho, por lo que la mirar hacia abajo noto una espada atravesarle.

\- Esto es por lastimar a mi hermano – escucho que le susurraban con rencor, al girarse noto que Deamon estaba detrás suyo y este le había apuñado por la espalda.

\- Imposible… co…mo… - pregunto de forma desconcertada el peliblanco.

\- Te dije que tarde porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer – dijo divertido Verde.

\- Nufufu, definitivamente no me espere de su ayuda, pero es algo que no desaprovechara para vengarte de ti – declaro el peli azul, mientras que activaba sus llamas y creaba una segunda espada, la cual aparecía en su mano libre y la usaba para cortarle una de sus alas al peliblanco.

\- Estas seguro de esto – pregunto Reborn con calma mientras se acercaba a Verde.

\- A mi me da igual lo que ellos hagan, ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender – declaro de forma seria.

\- Definitivamente odio tus planes tan rastreros – declaro divertido el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Pero dan mejores resultados que una pelea directa – le contesto sonriendo de lado el peli verde, mientras sacaba su teléfono y mandaba un mensaje.

\- Que hiciste ahora… -pregunto Reborn.

-Pronto lo sabras – dijo acercándose para tomar a la peliverde – por ahora la llevare a un lugar seguro – declaro antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

\- Tch… oído que haga eso – opino fastidiado Reborn, mientras se giraba y observaba la pelea de ese par, donde ahora notaba la jugarreta de Verde… ellos no tenían ese lazo de sumisión y devoción hacia su rey pero Byakuran se lo creyó por completo ya que las balas que había lanzado empezaron a alterar el ambiente y de poco en poco drogaron el cuerpo del peli blanco adormeciendo sus poderes, por lo cual ahora era blanco fácil para cualquiera… definitivamente Verde sabia hablar más que pelear, pero tenía trucos ingeniosos de vez en cuando.


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿Nosotros?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: ¿Nosotros?

En ese momento muchos sentimientos estaban presentes pero el más fuerte de ellos era la confusión… no tenía sentido, se suponía que lo había matado… entonces porque lo estaba viendo frente a él, seguía sus movimientos con su vista, notando como su arma se retraía hasta quedar nuevamente en su forma original.

\- No… es imposible… ¿cómo…? - realmente le costaba articular palabra alguna, ya que estaba en shock negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban pensando y rogando que eso fuera una ilusión.

\- Parece que te desilusione al no estar muerto, no es así herbívoro – declaro con calma el pelinegro, el cual seguía mirando de forma neutral y un tanto aburrida.

\- Kyoya – escucho que le hablan, por lo que la mirar a su derecha noto la mirada de herbívoro que le dedica su hermano mayor provocad que sonriera de lado.

\- Hmm… – le dijo, notando como este empezaba derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- No, esto es una maldita broma – estallo Dino, el cual se había colocado de pie al mismo tiempo que usaba su llama para quemar su herida y cicatrizarla – ¡tú no puedes estar vivo! – declaro señalando al pelinegro.

\- Lamento decepcionarte herbívoro – le contesto el pelinegro.

\- Yo mismo te mate esa vez, pero no importa esta vez me asegurare que no regreses - grito de forma desesperada el rubio y entonces empezó a reír desconcertando a los hermanos.

\- Este ya quedo loco – opino algo asustado Natsu.

\- No… tú no puedes vivir – declaró mirando a la nada – porque si no eres mío no serás de nadie – grito mientras se lanzaba a atacar al pelinegro, el cual al notar eso se colocó en posición de pelea para bloquear el ataque, pero este nunca llego.

\- Tal vez la ves pasada tuviste suerte herbívoro – hablo enojado Natsu, el cual ahora estaba delante de Kyoya y bloqueaba el ataque de Dino – pero esta vez no dejare que toques a mi hermanito – dijo al mismo tiempo que surgía la llama de la última voluntad de su frente, la cual era más grande de lo normal, sus ojos se tornaban de un naranja rojizo y de un rápido movimiento le daba un puñetazo en la cara al rubio provocando que callera al suelo.

\- No te metas – le dijo enojado Dino, el cual activaba su propia llama revelando que una de un color naranja opaco y con algunos bordes negros.

\- ¿Pero que…? - dijo asustado Natsu – ¿porque posees una llama del cielo, si tu…?

\- Kawahira es alguien increíble, nos dio la llama más preciada de este mundo, la cual egoístamente creíste que solo tú y el imbécil de tu padre poseían – declaro mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que había en la comisura de su labio.

Esta declaración solo enojo más al castaño, el cual por el enojo había aumentado la intensidad de sus llamas, preparándose para lanzarle un ataque.

\- Natsume, no te metas con mi presa – escucho que le decían al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Itte… eso duele – se quejó el castaño girándose a ver al pelinegro.

\- Tu ve con nuestros padres, yo me are cargo del potro – declaro mientras le miraba de reojo.

\- Pe… - Natsu estaba por contradecirle, pero en eso noto que este le miraba de reojo y le dedicaba una mirada enojada, provocando que ligeramente temblara… definitivamente odiaba que Kyoya fuera físicamente parecido a su padre… odiaba esas facciones y sabía que era mejor no contradecirle, por lo que con algo de duda acepto – está bien, pero cuídate o papa se enojara con ambos – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestarle mientras observaba de reojo como este se alejaba del lugar.

\- Por fin solos, como la última vez – opino Dino mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

\- No te creas tanto herbívoro – opino Kyoya al mismo tiempo que activaba su llama, dejando ver que sus tonfas se cubrían de un color morado brillante e igual le nacía una llama del mismo color en su frente y sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

\- Me creo, porque yo he mejorado y esta vez me asegurar de matarte Kyoya.

\- Demuéstralo herbívoro.

Ante esas palabras el rubio se enojó y con ello se lanzó a golpearle, donde dejo a la vista su látigo y estaba listo para golpear al pelinegro, pero este esquivo muy rápido el ataque y busco corresponder el ataque golpeándole en el abdomen con sus tonfas.

\- … - Dino solo se sujetó por unos momentos en estómago, no tenía lógica… después de lo ocurrido descubrió que Giotto busco usar su poder para evitar que Kyoya muriera dejándolo en un estado de coma y por la reacción de Natsume, apenas acababa de despertar, entonces porque seguía siendo tan ágil y fuerte como antes… - porque… - pregunto mientras se erguía y le miraba con odio – dime porque Kyoya.

\- … - Kyoya solo se limitó a observarlo, jamás había entendido del todo lo que pensaba ese herbívoro.

\- Je… ya se, supongo que es porque nunca tuve una posición privilegiada… no es así – le volvió a hablar con calma.

\- Te lo dije desde la primera vez que nos vimos herbívoro.

\- Si… que no te interesaba un herbívoro como yo – comento ocultando su mirada – pero fui el herbívoro que casi te mata.

\- Tú lo has dicho, casi – se burló Kyoya sonriendo de lado, notando que eso solo enojaba al rubio.

\- Pero ahora me asegurare de matarte – grito al mismo tiempo que nuevamente activaba sus llamas y ahora se podía ver más predominante el color negro en su llama impura del cielo – porque si no eres mío no serás de nadie – declaro mientras sujetaba con fuerza su látigo el cual debido a las llamas cambiaba a una forma más rígida convirtiéndose en una espada larga, acto seguido se lanzaba a atacar de forma constante al pelinegro, el cual los esquivaba y buscaba responderle los ataques.

El sonido del metal chocando era lo único que se podía escuchar en esos momentos, ya que ambos estaban concentrados en su pelea, en eso Dino empezaba a recordar el motivo principal de todo…

\- Flash Back -

En ese entonces el reino se encontraba en tranquilidad, la única preocupación que se podía percibir en el aire era la de la adaptación a los cambios constantes que hacían los humanos con sus vidas y alguna ocasional riña con un ángel caído… todo era normal.

A pesar de decirse diferentes a los humanos, ellos igual vivan con la jerarquía y diferencia de clases sociales, lo más normal para el siglo XVIII… donde muchos de los aristócratas buscaban presumir sus beneficios y riquezas a los demás.

Dino era un joven de buena posición, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era más pobre que cualquiera de la clase inferior… la razón era porque a pesar de pertenecer a la familia noble de los Cavallone… él se sentía muy solo, ya que su padre siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo y su madre en su vida social… ambos vivían de las apariencias y el que dirán, pero descuidando a su único hijo. De cierta forma el pequeño rubio se fue acostumbrando a su vida solitaria, ya que para su condena su apellido prestigioso asustaba a los de menor posición social y los demás hijos de otros nobles lo veían como una piedra más con la cual competir para obtener riquezas a futuro.

Dino poseía la llama del sol, razón por la cual podía ser alguien independiente, pero fingía ser torpe para llamar la atención de sus padres, pero solo obtenía lo opuesto ya que sus padres solo le miraban para regañarle, quejarse de lo inútil que era y dejarle solo…

Una tarde, harto y fastidiado de su soledad decidió escapar de casa… corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una gran muralla, la cual salto para seguir si camino. En eso se percató de su ubicación: era un bello jardín con muchos árboles frondosos y una gran cantidad de rosales, empezó a volar de forma lenta para poder observar mejor el lugar, en ello su vista se percató de que en una de las ramas de un árbol de sakuras había un pequeño pelinegro recostado; se acercó con cautela, notando que este estaba dormido y sobre su cabeza había un canario durmiendo, por sus ropas dedujo que igual era un noble.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más noto que el pelinegro abría sus ojos revelado un hermoso color plata en ellos, ante la vista Dino se sonrojo ya que jamás había visto un color tan hermoso de ojos, pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sintió como era jalado por detrás y aventado lejos, provocando que se estrellara contra el árbol más cercano… desorientado miro hacia donde estaba encontrándose a un adolescente castaño de mirada atardecer que le veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro y que haces aquí? – escucho que le hablaba con enojo el castaño.

\- Am… bueno yo… - ante eso Dino se empezó a preocupar, ya que no sabía dónde estaba y por alguna razón esa tonalidad de ojos le provocaba miedo.

\- Carnívoro – escucho que el pequeño pelinegro hablaba, notando que el castaño se giraba a verle… ante eso Dino pensó que era curiosa su forma de hablar y referirse de esa forma a las personas.

\- Escucha bien herbívoro – noto que el castaño ahora estaba parado enfrente suyo… eso lo asusto, en que momento se movió tan rápido – mantente lejos de él o a la próxima te mato – le dijo mientras se giraba para regresar a donde estaba el pelinegro y lo cargaba, notando que el menor se enojaba por esa acción, pero sus protestas fueron ignoradas por el mayor ya que se lo llevo.

Dino quedo temblando ligeramente por la amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo ese miedo desaparecía al recordar al pequeño, el cual tenía un aire de inocencia y ese color de ojos… decidió regresar a su casa deseando volver a encontrarle, por ello esa tarde le pregunto a su madre si conocía a alguien de su círculo social que tuviera o conociera de algún niño pelinegro de ojos color plata… la respuesta fue negativa por parte de la mujer argumentando que tal vez lo imagino o soñó… por lo cual prefirió optar preguntar por el castaño.. en eso noto que su madre su puso pálida hasta el punto de dejar caer la taza de té que estaba bebiendo al mismo tiempo que le miraba con ojos de sorpresa; cuando estuvo a preguntar a que se debía esa reacción su madre le dio una bofetada y empezó a llorar de forma dramática llamando la atención de su esposo, el cual llego corriendo a ver lo que ocurría… donde la madre le susurro algo al oído mientras seguía llorando bajo la mirada confundida de su primogénito ya que notaba que su padre pasaba rápidamente de sorpresa a enojo y este sin previo aviso igual le golpeo.

\- Idiota… ¿que has hecho? – escucho que le gritaba al mismo tiempo que le pegaba – es que acaso no te basta con humillarnos, ¿ahora quieres desprestigiarnos o que?, maldito mocoso.

\- Si le llega a decir a ellos estamos perdidos – empezó a sollozar nuevamente la mujer.

\- Pero si yo…

\- Cállate, este es el peor escenario – dramatizo el hombre.

\- Escúchenme – les grito Dino fastidiado, notando que estos le miraban a ver – no sé que les pasa, es verdad fue mi error preguntarles, pero tampoco es para tanto ya que no le dije mi nombre a ese chico – declaro enojado.

\- Je… al menos usaste la cabeza – se mofo su padre – muy bien Dino, pero cuidado con lo que dices que ese chico es el príncipe heredero.

\- Que… - esa información le sorprendió.

\- Solo existen dos personas que poseen los ojos de color atardecer y son el rey Giotto y su primogénito Natsume – hablo con calma la mujer – y el otro niño que mencionaste debe ser el pequeño príncipe Kyoya.

\- Bueno si no saben nuestro nombre todo estará bien – opino su padre ya más calmado.

\- Cariño de hecho, podemos aprovechar esta situacion – hablo con algo de malicia la mujer.

\- ¿A que te refieres mujer?

\- Nuestro Dino parece tener un interés por el hijo menor de los reyes – comento mientras se acercaba a su hijo y les miraba a los ojos – ¿que tal si le cumplimos su capricho? – dijo mirando de reojo a su esposo.

\- Je… si tienes razón, se lo debemos a nuestro querido hijo – hablo con burla el hombre, ya que había entendido la indirecta de su esposa y le alegraba notar que el inútil de su hijo ahora le serviría para algo y si todo salía bien ahora podrían subir de nivel social rápidamente.

De esta forma Dio empezó a recibir ahora atención por parte de sus padres, en parte se alegraba, aunque no sabía las dobles intenciones de sus progenitores. Pasaron los años, donde sus padres se centraron en su educación, etiqueta y buenos modales… todo para que pudiera ser alguien digno y dar la imagen de un buen partido para alguien de la familia real, donde tras una larga espera y muchas lecciones ocurrió lo que tanto deseaban los señores Cavallone: su familia fue invitada a una fiesta en el castillo.

Para ese entonces ya habían pasado unos años, donde a cada día que pasaba los señores de la casa le hicieron creer de manera errónea a su hijo que todo lo que le enseñaban haría que se ganara a ese príncipe el cual le estaba esperando solo a él…

\- Fin del flas back -

Dino fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando recibió un golpe del arma del pelinegro en la cara, el cual lo dejo aturdido por unos instantes y para mala suerte ese golpe fue acompañado por otro el cual le dio de lleno en el estómago, provocando que retrocediera.

\- Tch… no es justo… - murmuro para si Dino, pero sus palabras si fueron escuchadas por el pelinegro – dime ¿porque…? ¡si yo hice de todo para que me amaras…! - le grito mirándolo a los ojos.

\- … - Kyoya simplemente no le contesto, ya que no entendía… de hecho nunca había entendido de porque ese herbívoro estaba obsesionado con él… solo recordaba como todo había iniciado en esa fiesta a la cual fue obligado a asistir y se encontró a ese herbívoro en ese lugar, donde al instante de conocerlo lo detesto porque lo trataba como suyo y le hablaba con tanta familiaridad… cuando el odiaba eso, solo sus padres y el carnívoro de su hermano le hablaban por su nombre y así le gustaba… además noto que por más que le rechazaba y alejaba este regresaba diciéndole que había sido una buena broma de su parte… y así se repetía ese ciclo fastidioso hasta ese día donde el rubio al no aceptar su rechazo había usado una extraña llama del cielo con bordes negros, ataque que lo tomo por sorpresa pero logro bloquearle… pero para su mala suerte bajo la guardia y cuando se dio cuenta alguien le había atacado por detrás sorprendiéndose de que esa persona era idéntica a Natsume, pensando que era él y antes de perder la conciencia busco usar un poco de su poder para mezclarlo con el del su atacante, al mismo tiempo de que su mascota salvaguardara su alma y con ello callera en la inconciencia.

\- Respóndeme Kyoya – le grito enojado Dino.

\- Lo que hayas hecho no me importa herbívoro – le dijo enojado Kyoya - solo te diré que esta vez te morderé hasta la muerte por acosador – declaro enojado al mismo tiempo que inyectaba su flama en sus tonfas y estas se volvían negras y de las puntas de ambas se liberaba una cadena con punta filosa.

Con ello reanudaron su pelea, donde nuevamente resonó el choque de metales, pero con la clara diferencia de que ahora Dino recibía más golpes que los que daba ya que la velocidad del pelinegro había aumentado dejando más confundido, busco usar todos sus ataques, pero estos no funcionaban ya que eran bloqueados con facilidad. En un ataque desesperado Dino busco acorralarle para darle el golpe final mientras concentraba todo su poder.

La oportunidad se presentó cuando en un rápido movimiento logro tomar una de las cadenas de las armas de Kyoya para jalarlo hacia el haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- Este es el adiós mi Kyoya – dijo con rencor el rubio mientras se preparaba para golpear en el pecho al pelinegro, el cual por el golpe se estrelló contra el árbol más cercano, haciendo que cayera sentado – es una lástima, pudimos ser tan felic…

\- Lamento arruinar tu burbuja de felicidad herbívoro – halo Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado, mientras alzaba su rostro y lo miraba a los ojos – pero este es tu final.

\- Pero que… - justo antes de que Dino pudiera decir algo más, empezó a tener una sensación de frio en las manos, por lo que al bajar su mirada, noto que poco a poco su cuerpo se congelaba – ¡no…! ¿pero…? ¿cómo…? - lamentablemente para él, ya no pudo decir nada más porque el hielo rápidamente abarco todo su cuerpo, dejándolo en una prisión helada.

Kyoya ante eso solo se levantó y con toda su fuerza rompió el hielo que lo contenía partiéndolo en pedazos junto con el cuerpo que estaba dentro.

\- Adiós herbívoro acosador – dijo con calma antes de caer de rodillas mientras empezaba a respirar de forma entrecortada, ya que se había excedido… estaba agotado, pero no se arrepentía, ya que él deseaba acabar con ese herbívoro problemático.


	22. Capítulo 22: Pasado…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Pasado…

Natsume aún estaba dudoso de haber dejado a su hermanito junto a ese potro tenía claro que Kyoya odiaba ser considerado alguien débil pero recién había despertado del coma, pero al ver esa mirada de determinación supuso que no le quedaba más opción que confiar en él, mientras que buscaba volar a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Por otra parte, Kawahira aún estaba en un estado de negación mental ya que no tenía lógica… todo era perfecto, él personalmente se había encargado de planear cuidadosamente cada detalle para que su plan no tuviera errores… pero si todo fue perfecto, entonces… ¿porque en esos instantes estaba acorralado y con escasas posibilidades de victoria?

Miraba con odio y rencor a la causa de sus desgracia… maldita sea la hora que Giotto había decidió llegar a estropear sus planes y sueños de grandeza e igual maldito Alaude oportunista… ellos tenían la culpa de sus desgracias, ellos le arrebataron su título, su poder… su destino… y junto a ellos estaba su mejor creación, la cual ahora le había dado por traicionarlo igual… a él, quien le había hecho lo que es ahora… pero todos se iban a arrepentir, él no sería el perdedor de esta batalla, había esperado tanto para poder recuperar lo suyo y ahora que estaba tan cerca no dejaría que nada ni nadie les detuviera.

\- Ahora comprendo porque este niño se parece a mi hijo – opino Alaude mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a ver al peliblanco.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto con ironía – es mi máxima creación -opino orgulloso.

\- Kawahira, ¿porque lo hiciste? – pregunto asustado y angustiado Giotto, ya que desde que lo vio la primera vez lo noto, pero igual se quería negar a esa posibilidad… aunque su propia intuición le dijera la verdad a gritos.

\- ¿Porque…? en serio me estas preguntas porque – le grito al mismo tiempo que expulsaba más llamas de su cuerpo debido a su enojo – ¡todo es tu maldita culpa! – grito creando una esfera de energía y lanzándose la al rubio, pero esta nunca llego ya que Alaude y Tsuna bloquearon el ataque – todo es su culpa… jeje… pero ahora me encargare de corregir ese error y recuperar lo que es mío – aseguro mientras una sonrisa demente se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban una mirada perdida.

\- … - Alaude solo frunció el ceño, realmente estaba enojado… sabía que debió de haber matado a ese herbívoro cuando tuvo la oportunidad antes de que causara muchos problemas, pero le hizo caso a Giotto y no le mato, pese a sus acciones.

\- … - Giotto por su parte solo miraba con lastima al peliblanco, jamás pensó que su ambición y sed de poder lo segaran a tal punto, pero dadas las circunstancias sabía que esta vez no podría detener las acciones de su esposo… Kawahira había pasado el límite de tolerancia y ya era hora de que reciba su castigo… no le había lastimado en memoria a su padre, pero ya nada justificaba sus acciones y peor aún ahora quedaba confirmado que él fue quien planeo el ataque a Kyoya, algo que jamás le iba a perdonar ya que se metió con su familia.

\- Jeje… ya dentro de poco dejare de ver sus horrendas caras – murmuro Kawahira, captando la atención de los presentes mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaba un extraño anillo, el cual poseía una piedra en el centro en forma de ojo rodeada de varios tentáculos, del cual emanaba una gran cantidad de llamas de la niebla.

\- Ese objeto… - dijo asustado el rubio – ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto asustado.

\- Te gusta – dijo con burla mientras miraba a ver el anillo – no creerás que solamente me conforme con tomar la vida de esa ángel, aunque admito que Tsunayoshi fue algo adicional que no pensé adquirir – declaro mientras sus reflejaban un brillo de malicia.

\- … - ante esas palabras Tsuna simplemente apretó los puños, ya que ahora que había recuperado sus memorias, sabía exactamente a que se refería e igual lo peligroso que era en estos momentos.

\- Ya basta de tanto parloteo y pelea, herbívoro – declaro enojado Alaude.

\- Como gustes – dijo de forma calmada Kawahira mientras una densa neblina de color índigo lo rodeaba y justo en el momento que Alaude estaba por golpearlo desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de este y buscando lanzarle una patada desde la espalda, pero sus movimientos fueron previstos por el rubio platinado y logro bloquear el ataque con facilidad al mismo tiempo que usando su arma logro golpearle en la cara.

\- Debemos de detenerlo ante de que cargue el anillo con sus llamas – menciono de forma seria Giotto.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo detenemos? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

\- Va a crear un desbalance en las llamas – dijo Reborn apareciendo junto a él.

\- Lo cual debemos evitar a toda costa ya que sería peligroso para todos – opino seriamente – nunca pensé que su obsesión llegara a este punto… - opino de forma triste Giotto mientras observaba la batalla que ocurría frente a ellos.

\- Creo que será mejor que empieces a hablar rubio – exigió Reborn apuntándole en la cabeza a Giotto con su pistola, pero en eso un remolino de llamas del cielo rodeo al rubio y de entre esas llamas apareció Natsu, el cual miraba con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro.

\- Baja el arma o no respondo herbívoro – dijo enojado el castaño de mirada atardecer.

\- No me asustas, pero con esto me facilitas la cooperación de tu madre – dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro de su arma mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- No por favor… - dijo angustiado Tsuna, al notar que su amigo estaba en peligro.

\- Silencio Tsunayoshi – declaro enojado Reborn – ya estoy harto, quiero la maldita verdad.

\- Tú no eres nadie para exigir… - empezó a decir Natsu mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Ya basta Natsume – le regaño Giotto, al mismo tiempo que activaba sus llamas sorprendiendo a su hijo ya que jamás había visto que él usara sus llamas – este ángel caído tiene razón… ya es hora de revelar la verdad… revelar mi pecado, nuestro pecado… - dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza y con ello empezaba a hablar…

\- Flash Back -

Esto es algo que ocurrió antes de que yo existiera, pero gracias al pacto de sangre que tenemos cuando yo asumí el trono todos esos recuerdos pasaron a ser míos… junto con los pecados que había cometido mi padre…

En ese tiempo la vida en la tierra comenzaba y pese a todo, todos convivíamos en paz bajo el mismo cielo… pero la paz nunca es eterna y poco a poco los celos y la envidia empezaron a surgir en el corazón de los humanos ya que notaban entre ellos y los ángeles, les parecía injusto el hecho de que esos seres pudieran volar y tener poderes, argumentando que Dios se los había entregado para que cumplieran su misión en la tierra de llevar un orden en la tierra y ayudar a todos los seres vivientes que la habitaban.

Llego un punto que esa diferencia creo un gran rencor en el corazón en un grupo de humanos, donde su líder se llamaba Timoteo Di Vongola…

La guerra entre humanos y ángeles se desato, dejando un gran derramamiento de sangre a su paso, muchas vidas se perdieron por una guerra absurda ya que por más armas que poseyera los humanos, los ángeles poseían una habilidad con sus llamas que les ayudaba a curarse… celosos de eso, los humanos empezaron a buscar otros métodos para ganarles…. y entonces ocurrió: al líder del bando e los humanos se le ocurrió una idea descabellada: bebió la sangre de un arcángel, el cual había matado recientemente.

Al principio fue una sensación horrible que recorrió su cuerpo, ya que sintió como quemaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía que su espalda se rompía y empezaba a sangrar… fue un momento agonizante donde vio a la muerte por unos segundo pero luego todo finalizo… en eso noto que de su espalda habían una alas parecidas a las de los ángeles pero estas eran de color negra y sus ojos ahora eran de un color dorado como el mismo atardecer y de su frente brotaba una llama de color naranja.

Gracias a eso la guerra se prologo y la humanidad gano provocando que los ángeles se fueran de la tierra y regresaran al cielo, pero nada es eterno ya que tras un par de meses de la victoria, Timoteo empezó a sentir que algo estaba mal con el… empezó a invadirle una gran ansiedad por beber sangre, una ansiedad que no logro controlar y con ello mato a su esposa e hijos, los mato bebiéndose hasta la última gota de su sangre… cuando logro recuperar el conocimiento fue tarde ya estos yacían sin vida a sus pies y noto que sus ojos eran rojos al mismo tiempo que la llama de la última voluntad estaba en su frente… los demás humanos se enteraron de esa tragedia y buscaron matarlo…

Irónico… aquel que fue un héroe en la guerra contra los ángeles ahora era el enemigo por vencer, al cual bautizaron como: Vampiro, un ser que te mataba absorbiendo tu sangre…

Timoteo logro escapar de sus perseguidores y opto por esconderse lejos de ellos viviendo de la sangre de algunos animales… en la soledad fue meditando sus acciones y arrepintiéndose de ellas… noto para su sorpresa que la sangre absorbida de los ángeles prolongo su vida y con ello noto que el castigo que Dios le impuso por sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo también descubrió que si alguien ingería su sangre este se curaría y se convertiría en un ser como el, algo que descubrió por accidente cuando sin querer había tomado a un pequeño canario entre sus manos llenas de su sangre, donde noto que toda herida se desvanecía y sus ojos se volvían rojo momentáneamente.

Pasaron años, donde de vez en cuando Timoteo se permitía pasearse entre los humanos, notando como estos habían avanzado, evolucionando y olvidándose de su existencia, la cual se redujo a un simple mito o ficción al igual que los ángeles. En uno de sus paseos un extraño aroma a sangre capto su atención guiándole hasta donde estaba un niño que en esos momentos se batía entre la vida y la muerte mientras a su lado estaban sus padres muertos… al parecer había sufrido un ataque de algunos asaltantes.

Timoteo sintió lastima y pena por ese pequeño… pese al tiempo, aun los humanos entre ellos seguían lastimándose… si humanos, porque él ya había aceptado que ya no era uno de ellos… se acercó rápidamente al niño y noto la horrible herida que tenía… no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarle y la angustia le invadió ya que noto que el pequeño aun buscaba aferrarse a la vida por lo cual hizo lo que trato de evitar… se mordió uno de sus dedos para sacarse sangre e introducir ese dedo en la boca del pequeño, el cual tras tragar esa sangre sus heridas fueron curadas.

El vampiro acogió a ese pequeño de nombre Kawahira y cuido de él como si fuera su hijo… después de ese incidente y pasados unos años Timoteo salvo a otro pequeño que igual fue despojado de todo por la codicia que había en su entorno de nombre Alaude.

Ahora con dos pequeños a su cargo, decidió buscar establecerse y convivir con los humanos, más que nada para que los chicos siguieran con su educación y no sintieran que se desconectaban de la humanidad de golpe.

Se estableció en Inglaterra, donde aprovecho un castillo abandonado para empezar a usar como suyo y repararlo para que habitaran… así empezó su nueva vida donde nuevamente empezó a sentirse vivo y feliz, ya que esos niños le hacían compañía. Algo curioso que noto es que esos pequeños habían adquirido una llama de la última voluntad, pero esta no era de color naranja: Kawahira poseía una de color índigo mientras que Alaude poseía una de color morada y ambas tenían habilidades y características diferentes a las de él, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que si recordaba también los ángeles poseían diversos tipos de llamas.

Hasta ese punto parecía que Timoteo estaba feliz y sentía su vida completa ya que sin querer había recuperado a la familia que perdió.

Poco a poco empezó a correr el rumor sobre su poder y alguno humanos acudían en su ayuda, ya que su sangre les curaba de toda herida y enfermedades… donde Kawahira y Alaude fueron los que ayudaron ya que comprendían ese sentimiento, de esta forma empezó a crearse la raza de los vampiros, los cuales había jurado no matar a algún humano para su propio beneficio.

Pero lamentablemente esa paz que disfrutaba Timoteo fue muy superficial, la cual se desmorono cuando ocurrió algo que ni el mismo pudo prevenir que ocurriera al mismo tiempo que con ello despertó la codicia y ambición en su de sus denominados hijos: Timoteo Di Vongola… el primer vampiro se enamoró…


	23. Capítulo 23: Pasado (II)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Pasado (II)

Había llevado una vida apacible y tranquila… en esos momentos sentía que había recuperado todo aquello que sentía que alguna vez perdió: podía estar de nuevo entre las personas, las cuales lo trataban como un igual... tenía dos chicos que amaba y quería como a sus propios hijos… al fin después de mucho tiempo se sentía vivo nuevamente.

Kawahira era un joven muy listo y siempre buscaba estudiar para aprender más, realmente le impresionaba su interés por descubrir cosas nuevas… la verdad le agradaba notar que el peliblanco se notara alegre y emocionado, ya que cuando lo encontró le había conmovido ver esa mirada vacía al mismo tiempo que juraba en murmullos cobrar venganza si sobrevivía, pero notaba que esos días ya había sido olvidados ya que ahora se pasaba el tiempo estudiando o entrenando con su nuevo hermano.

Alaude él era un joven reservado y callado, aunque tampoco lo culpaba ya que no solo había perdido a su familia si no que esa desgracia se originó por la traición de un familiar razón por la cual el rubio era de personalidad reservada y distante, a él le gustaban la compañía de los animales pequeños e igual podría pasar horas y horas leyendo o entrenando con Kawahira.

Se habían establecido en un lugar ligeramente apartado de la ciudad, en un castillo en ruinas el cual poco a poco fue recuperando su esplendor ya que con paciencia y calma fue reconstruido por sus nuevos habitantes.

Algo que le preocupaba un poco a Timoteo era el rumor que se empezaba a correr donde decía que ellos tenían el don de salvar vidas y alargarlas… algo ridículo e irónico, ya que cuando él pensó en beber la sangre de un ángel jamás pensó que usaría ese poder adquirido para salvar vidas… de alguna forma sentía que ya no debía convertir a nadie más como el, ya que a veces se lamentaba de haberle dado su sangre a sus nuevos hijos, ya que les había condenado a una vida eterna… pero una tarde descubrió que Kawahira desobedeció sus órdenes y él le había dado su sangre a varias personas, cuando le interrogo sobre sus acciones este solo se defendió diciendo que no le parecía justo que otros sufrieran cuando él podría ayudarles… de una u otra forma el vampiro acepto las palabras del peliblanco y le dejo pasar con la condición de que le avisara antes de volver a convertir a otro humano.

Poco a poco las cosas tomaban su curso y Timoteo se sentía ya tenía todo… o eso pesaba hasta que la conoció… en uno de sus paseos se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia larga, ondulada y ligeramente alborotada, en esos momentos la joven estaba siendo molestada por algunos viajeros… al acercarse y ayudarle noto su mirada: una mirada llena de inocencia y pureza que se reflejaban en una tonalidad de azul que competía con el mismo cielo, lo cual era increíble tomando en cuenta que esos ojos estaban vacíos… ella era siega y se había dejado guiar por sus pasos para buscar un nuevo hogar porque en el anterior fue echada pensando que su ceguera era una enfermedad contagiosa. Timoteo se entristeció al escuchar su historia por el hecho de notar lo que la ingenuidad podía llegar a crear en los humanos, notando para su dolor como habían herido a un inocente que no había pedido nacer de esa forma… por lo que él decidió ayudarla encontrándole un hogar, donde ella fue aceptada por la gente del pueblo y se dedicó a vender flores.

Por alguna extraña razón el vampiro le empezó a tomar cariño y buscaba pasar todas sus tardes con ella, ya que le agradaba su compañía donde a veces solo se sentaban a disfrutar de la fresca brisa de las tardes o hablar de trivialidades donde se incluían algunas anécdotas graciosas de lo que Alaude y Kawahira hacían. Conforme pasaron los días y meses, Timoteo noto que se había enamoro de ella, pero igual tenía miedo de que se repitiera la historia y en un ataque de sed la matara… pero noto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ella igual se había enmarado de él… por lo cual se dejaron llevar por el momento y se entregaron mutuamente en cuerpo y alma, al despertar el vampiro encontró que su amada estaba llorando ya que le dolía, ella lo amaba pero no podían llegar a más ya que tenía miedo de embarazarse y traer al mundo a un bebe ciego, ella no deseaba darle esa condena a alguien más. Al ver ese dolor, Timoteo rompió su propia promesa y mordiéndose la lengua, beso a su amada haciéndole ingerir su sangre para curarla de ese mal.

Ella se sorprendió cuando al separarse del beso y abrir sus ojos empezó a distinguir formas y colores… donde ahora miraba el rostro de su amante, el cual le explico lo que había hecho mientras le repartía besos por su rostro para borrar todas las lágrimas de felicidad que ella derramaba ya que tal y como él le dijo: el la cuidaría y no dejaría que nada la hiciera sentir triste. Timoteo la invito a vivir en su castillo, donde fue bien recibida por los hijos de este y ahora parecían una familia.

Otro cambio importante que se presento fue el hecho que ahora que ya eran varias las personas que se habían convertido en vampiros por lo cual estos empezaron a crear una sociedad independiente a la de los humanos, la cual se regiría con títulos nobiliarios es decir Timoteo y su pareja serían los reyes ya que este era el original… algo que no le pareció, pero Kawahira le convenció de aceptar y así empezó un nuevo cambio en su vida.

Todo era felicidad hasta el momento, Timote se sentía dichoso ahora que también la tenía a ella… lo único que le entristecía un poco era notar que Kawahira se notaba algo distante, al parecer no le agradaba mucho su presencia e igual notaba que cada vez se ausentaba más.

Un cambio significativo que tuvo el castillo fue que al tener la presencia femenina este empezó a llenarse de colores ya que ella busco plantar una gran variedad de rosales y árboles en el lugar; algo que le agrado a Alaude ya que s ele podía encontrar ahora en la rama de algún árbol leyendo.

Algo que alegro al vampiro es que al parecer el peliblanco tardo un poco pero ya había aceptado la presencia de ella en la casa porque ahora permanecía más tiempo en el castillo, pero esa unión no duro mucho tras la noticia que ella les dio: ella estaba esperando un bebe… esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a Timoteo ya que nunca se esperó que después de tanto vivir nuevamente tendría un hijo biológico y todo se agravo tras su nacimiento…

Era un bebe precioso, de cabello rubios alborotados y curiosamente parecían desafiar la gravedad de tes blanca pero hay algo singular… sus ojos eran de color atardecer… donde ella le dijo con voz dulce: "él tiene tus ojos"… ante eso una parte de él estaba alegre por el nacimiento de tan lindo regalo de la vida pero igual estaba preocupado, ya que el color actual de sus ojos era una muestra de su pecado, era verdad que se alegró al notar que nadie se vio afectado en ese detalle cuando bebieron su sangre pero si hijo… se preocupó un poco pero al notar la sonrisa de ella se olvidó de ese detalle por completo y se dedicó a disfrutar a su familia, donde le pusieron de nombre Giotto. Lo malo es que no todos lo tomaron de esa forma…

Kawahira al ver al bebe primero se impresiono y luego se enojó, empezó a sentir una fuerte rabia que genero un gran odio hacia el nuevo integrante de la familia… esto se hizo más notorio cuando Giotto empezó a caminar y a hablar, ya que el peliblanco cada que podía buscaba empujarle o lanzarle comentarios hirientes que hacían llorar al menor, el cual solo se refugiaba en los brazos de su mamá.

\- ¿Porque molestas al pequeño herbívoro? – le interrogo Alaude una tarde, ya que siempre observaba de lejos todo lo que el peliblanco le hacía al rubio pero un día llego a su límite cuando realmente sus palabras habían pasado a agresiones y lo había golpeado.

\- Porque se lo merece, es una molestia que no debería existir – declaro de forma arrogante Kawahira.

\- Si lo pones de esa forma: nosotros somos los que no deberíamos existir – le dijo de forma seria Alaude.

\- No empieces con tus lecciones de moral Alaude, es que acaso no lo ves – le grito – ese nos va a quitar todo y de nuevo estaremos solos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, herbívoro?

\- Ese mocoso si posee el mismo poder de Timoteo.

\- ¿Y que con eso?, por algo es su hijo biológico.

\- Tch… no lo entiendes, nos va a quitar lo que es de nosotros.

\- Habla claro herbívoro.

\- No me parece justo que siendo yo el primero que fue convertido en vampiro por ese viejo, no me haya dado sus mismos poderes si no unos similares – indico enojado mientras activaba su poder y unas llamas color índigo hicieron acto de presencia en su frente y manos – no es justo, porque debo tener la llama de la niebla y no del cielo.

\- Herbívoro, deberías estar agradecido por vivir y no lamentarte por esas ridiculeces – indico aburrido el rubio platinado.

\- Entonces tu si estas conforme con tu patética llamada de la nube

\- Por si no lo recuerdas eso no es algo que nosotros elegimos.

\- Por eso mismo no es justo, porque Giotto si posee esa llama y yo no… igual es más que obvio que el tomara el trono cuando el viejo se muera.

\- Herbívoro…

\- O me vas a decir que estas conforme con esto

\- Si, porque nada de eso me interesa – indico aburrido – solo te advierto, ya deja a molestar a Giotto o a la próxima te verás conmigo – declaro mientras empezaba a caminar y se alejaba de él.

\- Estúpido, pero no me importara pelear contra él ya que debo deshacerse de esa molestia u obtener lo que deseo – comento con malicia Kawahira para sí mismo.

Tras la pequeña charla, el peliblanco se había marchado del palacio sin decir palabra alguna… Timoteo se preocupó un poco pero igual le entendió ya que pensó que tal vez el ya quería crear su propio hogar por lo cual no lo retuvo…

Despues de ello no habían escuchado nada sobre el… pasaron los años donde la sociedad y ahora reino de los vampiros tomo apogeo y quedo establecida con sus normas y reglas, algo que logro que de cierta forma alegro un poco al vampiro, pero pese a su inmortalidad ninguno poseía el privilegio de escapar de la muerte por que llego un punto donde una enfermedad ataco a la reina y esta fallecio pero se fue con una sonrisa en lso labios mientras le agradecia a Timoteo el haberlo conocido y compartido tanto con ella donde poco despues este la siguió en su nueva vida en el mas haya, llendose en paz sabiendo que Giotto se haría cargo de todo y que ALaude estaría a su lado para cuidarle.

\- Fin del Fash Back -

\- Lo que ninguno de nosotros imagino fue que esa desaparición de Kawahira fue para que el creara su propio ejército ya que estaba segado en la idea de que todo debía pertenecerle a él al igual que el poder de las llamas del cielo, una llama que solo… - empezó a comentar Giotto.

\- Que solo pertenece a los ángeles – le interrumpió Reborn, recibiendo una respuesta silenciosa de parte del rubio – que la poseas es la prueba del atentado que tu padre mato a un ángel y bebió su sangre, maldición que por lo visto pasara por todos sus descendientes – dijo mirando de reojo al castaño de mirada atardecer – pero eso no explica porque ataco a Luce.

\- A de ser porque igual descubrió esa verdad y como siempre deseo poseer esa llama busco obtenerla a como diera lugar – dijo mirando con tristeza al castaño parado junto al pelinegro – pero jamás pensé que su ambición le llevara al extremo de dañar de esa forma…

\- … - Reborn no opino nada, solo apretó los puños… no podía preocuparse del pasado ahora debía concentrarse en la situacion actual, al menos Luce ya estaba de regreso con ellos y sabía que Verde ya debía haber pensado en cómo ayudar a Tsunayoshi.

\- Solo ahí algo que no comprendo – pregunto Giotto mirando al castaño de mirada chocolate – porque Hibird estaba contigo.

\- Am… bueno eso fue porque… - respondió de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- Porque yo se lo di – escucharon que alguien hablaba desde la distancia donde notaron que Kyoya se acercaba hasta ellos.

\- Kyoya, me alegra volver a verte – dijo algo nostálgico Tsuna.

\- … - Natsu por su parte solo frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar esa frase, reacción que tanto un rubio como un pelinegro de patillas rizadas notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

Pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más un gran estallido resonó, por lo cual todos se giraron para volver a ver la batalla en la cual se podía ver una cortina de humo donde poco a poco se fue disipando dejando ver a un Kawahira respirando con dificultad con muchas heridas mientras que Alaude estaba igual con unas heridas, pero no se veía tan herido.

\- Maldito… je veo que has mejorado un poco – hablo Kawahira mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios – pero bueno, dejemos el calentamiento de un lado y pasemos a pelear en serio – dijo de forma arrogante.

\- … - Alaude no opino nada y solo frunció el ceño mientras agarraba con fuerza sus armas.

Justo en ese momento Kawahira sonrió de forma arrogante mientras que sus llamas de color índigo empezaban a cambiar de color tornándose de un color naranja, provocando que todos le miraran sorprendido mientras el empezaba a reírse al notar que era le centro de atención.


End file.
